Pure Insearch
by DeckBeMine
Summary: Sora, a young boy wakes up in a strange place only to find out he was no longer human, with no memory of his passed, or his creater. In his search for his creater, he starts to fall for the stuck up prince, Riku, and slowly gets peices of his memory back.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning, this may not make since, don't ask me about it. You have been warned. And to make it easier to picture, just think of the Nightmare Before Christmas' Halloween Town, it should help._

Chapter I: All Hollow's Eve

One night on the outskirts of a little nobody town, a small brunette was lying in a pool of blood. He was beat up pretty badly. His face was swollen, his collar bone was broken, and every inch of his body was aching. His breathing was also shallow and coming in gasps. He felt his life slipping. Then, out of nowhere, he felt someone take him in their arms.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." The man said. The brunette couldn't reply, even if he could it would only be less than a whisper. But the brunette didn't believe the stranger. He knew his body and mind were slipping. But then, he felt something sharp pierce the skin of his neck. The brunette wanted to let out a scream but he couldn't seem to find one. Shorty after, he felt a sticky and icy run down his throat. He couldn't place what it was. But he really didn't care. He started to feel light and sleepy. "It's ok. . . It'll all be over soon." The stranger's voice was deep and calming. It made the brunette feel relaxed and safe. He then slipped into a deep silent sleep. . .

"Come on, wake up!" The brunette felt something shaking him. He figured it was the stranger, only his voice wasn't calm like before. He sounded panicked and worried. "Shit! Come on, wake up!" The brunette groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but once it cleared he was met with a pair of bright orange eyes. "Are you ok?"

The brunette shook his head. "What happened?" The stranger shook his head.

"You were dying. What cause that?" The stranger asked stroking the brunette's head.

"I don't . . . . . remember." The stranger shook his head.

"Do you remember your name?" The stranger asked.

"My name?" The brunette repeated a little confused. "My name is . . . Sora."

"Sora what?" The stranger was getting anxious.

Sora shook his head. "I don't know, just Sora." Sora felt his eyes getting heavy. He started to get very sleepy.

"No! Stay with me!" The stranger demeaned shaking him. But Sora couldn't stay awake. He soon drifted into a deep sleep. . .

Sora felt something warm hit his face. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. When he opened them he yawned and his eyes widened. "Wow, that's such a pretty sunrise." Sora smiled. But it soon faded when he looked around and realized that he had no idea where he was. He had no idea when or how he got where he was. All he remembered was a deep voice pleading with him to stay with him. Sora stood and looked down at himself. He was covered in blood, his clothes were torn, and he was very unsteady. He then noticed he was sitting right at the base of an oddly shaped hill. With an idea in his head, Sora tried to get to the top to see if the surrounding area would be familiar to him. But when he got to the top, he was met with disappointment. He didn't recognize a damn thing. He was lost. But then he noticed a small gray town not far from where he was. With a small trace of relief, he slid down the hill and whispered to himself. "Maybe someone there can help me." Once at the bottom, Sora headed in the direction on the town.

It wasn't that long of a walk. Just about twenty minutes or so, but to Sora, it seemed to take forever. Once Sora was there, he found it very odd that no one was around. Having a really creepy feeling creep up on him, like the feeling of being watched, Sora slowly and quietly walked the town. As he walked, he'd call out 'hello' or 'is someone there'. He was hoping someone was here, but the town seemed completely deserted. As Sora walked deeper into the maze of odd shaped buildings and walls, he swore he heard footsteps right behind him. He'd look behind him only to find no one there. He thought it was just him being paranoid. Sora continued to walk, but stopped when he came up to a really tall fountain. For some reason, it made him smile. But when Sora noticed the building behind it, that smile faded. It was a creepy castle like structure that had to be several floors high and looked like it could hold four ball rooms. As Sora looked closer, he saw a figure covered by shadows looking at him. Sora felt his body freeze, like he was in a trance. But once the figure disappeared, Sora went back to 'normal'. With one last look, Sora slowly turned around to walk away only to bump into something. He looked up to find a person with shoulder length pink hair and a slyly twisted look on his face. It made fear rise up in Sora's throat.

"Well what do we have here? An orphaned fledgling?" The pink head snickered. Sora gulped and was preparing to run. "Now why don't you come with me?" He reached out his hand to touch Sora's face. Sora would have let him if his scenes and mind weren't screaming for him to run. Once it all started clicking, Sora bolted to try and get away from the guy. Sora ran as fast as he could and was waiting for a breath that oddly never came. He found it very shocking but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to get away from the pink haired man. Sora turned into a side alley but was soon stopped when he realized he was blocked off by a tall red head. Sora felt a panic rise in his throat.

The red head smiled. "Alright fledgling, fight, fight, fight." Sora gulped. "Ya know an orphaned fledgling usually never lasts on its own."

"A what?" Sora was really confused. "Who are you?"

"Introductions? Fine. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel smirked while pointing at his temples. "And you are, fledgling?"

Sora swallowed hard. "Sora. Now what's a 'fledgling'?"

Axel chuckled. "You are. But, because your creator's nowhere to be found, I guess mine will have to tell you later. Right, Marluxia?" Sora turned around to find himself face to face with the pink haired man. Sora felt a rush of panic course through his body from his feet to his head and bolted in Axel's direction, only he forgot Axel was there and ran right into him.

Axel saw his chance and grabbed Sora, who tried to escape but couldn't because of Axel's unusually strong grip. But to Sora's surprise, Axel picked him up bridal style and pulled him close to his chest.

"Relax; we're not going to hurt you. . . I promise." Axel said trying to calm Sora down. "Now calm down, you'll get your heart beating again." 'Again?' Sora thought. His hand went right to his chest and he was dumbfounded when he couldn't make out his heartbeat. Getting really scared, Sora gripped onto Axel's shirt as Axel walked up to a small stone house. It was two stories, but it was just enough for two, maybe three, roommates.

Once inside, Axel put Sora down on a small sofa. Sora looked up at him. "So where am I?" He asked as Marluxia closed and locked the door.

"Most people would say you're in Halloween Town, but to their disappointment, this town consists only of vampires." Sora's eyes widened and his hands went to the spot where he felt the stabbing pain from before. There, he found a scar in the shape of teeth marks. "Now I have a question for you, where is your creator?" Marluxia asked looking Sora in the eye.

"I . . . I don't know." Sora said quietly. Axel and Marluxia looked at each other. Axel then looked at the hopeless Sora sitting on the sofa.

"Wait here." Marluxia ordered. "Axel, come with me."

Axel sighed. "Yes sir." Axel fallowed Marluxia into another room, away from Sora. After closing and locking the door behind him and Axel, Marluxia turned to face a disappointed Axel.

"We can't keep him." Marluxia said coldly.

"And why not? I'm sick of this shit! I'm sick of having to turn in orphans to be killed because they don't have anyone to raise them." Axel growled. "So, if you want to turn him in, go right on ahead, but I'm going out there and show that I'm a man of my word." Axel threw the door open and went back to the sofa. "Sorry about-that. . . . Sora?"

"Hum?" Sora head popped out from behind the corner of the hall. Axel was stunned.

"How did you. . . How did you get over there?" Axel's mouth nearly dropped.

"I got up and walked. I got bored just sitting there." Sora smirked.

"But. . . Marluxia gave you a direct order. . . I can't even say no to him yet, and I've been here for five years." Sora just tilted his head. He couldn't figure out what Axel was going on about. "Anyway," Axel scratched the back of his head. "Let's get you cleaned up and out of those clothes." Axel smiled and Sora swore he was going to blush, but it never came.

"Well, I guess a warm bath does sound nice." Sora said. Axel took his hand and led him up to a small bathroom.

"Ok, sit here for right now." Axel said pointing at a toilet. Sora did as Axel got a bath ready. Once Axel was sure the water was hot enough, he stood up and turned to Sora. "Strip down and get in, I'll be right back." Axel shut the door behind him as he left the room, leaving Sora feeling awkward. Slowly, Sora stood up and took off his clothes. Once his clothes were off, he looked at himself in a mirror. He wasn't sure if he should be shocked or not. His eyes were blood shot, his hair was a mess, and he was covered in blood.

Sora lowered his head. "What happened to me?" He whispered. The door then opened to reveal an awkward looking Axel. .

"Sorry. Should have knocked, I guess." He was holding a sponge in on hand with a basket over that wrist, filled with different soaps.

"It's ok. Unless you're gonna rape me." Sora wrapped his arms over his chest and turned his back towards Axel, who chuckled.

"Keep that up and I just might." Axel winked. "Now in the tub you go!" Sora grinned then got in and was surprised to see that one side of the tub was really deep and the other was like a step.

"Woh! Awesome. Are all tubs like this here?" Sora asked sitting on the step.

"No. No two house holds are a-like. Each vampire has different tastes. Like, when I'm out from Marly's rule, I'll have my place like an all out rock house. There are very few of those seeing as how most vampires here are classy." Axel took a cup and dunked it into the water then poured it over Sora's head.

"Classy? You mean like really high, snobby class?" Sora questioned.

"Yup. Damn you have tick hair." Axel tried to run his figures through it but they got suck. "But we can tame that." Axel spent a good half hour shampooing and conditioning Sora's hair. "There. That should last for a year or so, now to get that blood off you." Axel took the sponge, covered it in soap, and started to scrub the Sora's body.

"Axel, do you do this for a living?" Sora asked leaning forward.

"Nope. . . Not now anyway. But when I was human, I helped at an elderly living home. . ." Sora felt Axel's hand drop from his back and looked behind him at Axel.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked.

"I'll be fine. Just thinking about . . . never mind. Think you can take it from here?" Axel smiled giving Sora the sponge. He then got up and left the room. Sora stood up and finished getting the blood off. Once he was done, he saw that the water had turned a brownish-red. Swallowing hard, Sora pulled the plug and got out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he left the bathroom and found Axel going through his small closet. "Here we go. Here." He threw Sora a long sleeve black T-shirt. "Sorry though. I don't have anything that will fit your waist." Axel scratched his head. Sora just looked down, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Sora turned around to put the shirt on.

"Alright. You get dressed; I'll get 'food'. I'm starved, and I know you are to." Axel jumped up and went to the door.

"How can you tell that? Besides, I don't feel hungry." As soon as the words were out of Sora's mouth, his stomach growled.

"You were saying?" Axel smirked and left the room. Sora sighed and pulled the shirt over his head and took off the towel. He then sat on the bed and waited for Axel. When he got back, Axel sat on the floor next to him. "Here, by your sent, I'm guessing your blood type is AB negative, which is an oddity." Axel handed Sora a wine shaped bottle. "Enjoy my friend." Axel smiled as Sora took the bottle. He then opened his own and started gulping it down. Sora nodded and looked at his bottle. It didn't look to bad, the deep red liquid made his mouth water. With one deep breath, Sora took a sip from the bottle and the taste melted in his mouth. He tried his best not to drink it too fast and savor each drop. When he finished, he place the bottle in his lap and wiped his mouth. Axel just looked at him with a slight smile. "So what'd you think?"

Sora looked up. "I. . . I can't. . . To good for words." And to him it was. But He noticed Axel found amusement in it. "What?"

"Nothing." Axel opened another bottle.

Sora sighed. "So, Axel, where's Marluxia?"

Axel's face stone cold. He figured Marly left to tell the elders about Sora. But instead of telling Sora that, he looked at the clock. "Who knows? It's after nine so he might have gone to bed."

Sora looked puzzled. "Why would he-Oh, never mind. Forgot that day is night around here." Axel smiled and this time Sora was able to see his sharp canines. Sora felt oddly frightened a little bit, but then ran his tongue over his top teeth and found two really sharp canines and two sharpened incisors. Then a thought accrued to him. "By the way, you never answered my question. What's a fledgling?"

"Well, in easy terms, it's a baby vampire." Axel smirked. "So Sora, what was your human life like?"

"Hmmm. . ." Sora thought for a moment. "What was my human life like?"

Axel's head snapped towards Sora. He was flabbergasted. "You don't remember?"

"No. Can't say that I do. I don't even remember being turned." Sora said looking up at the ceiling. "Nope. Can't remember a damn thing. . ." Axel's mouth all but dropped. Never before had he dealt with a vampire with no memory of his past.

"You are by far-the strangest fledgling I've ever met. No, you are the strangest vampire I've ever met." Axel leaned against his bed gulping down his third bottle. Sora on the other hand, he sat there and tried to remember _something_. But he couldn't. All he had was a feeling that someone was looking for him. But the harder he tried to remember, a weird pain in his head would strike him. Frustrated, he gave up. As he looked around Axel's room, he noticed that Axel wasn't the cleanest person. But Sora didn't care.

After a few minutes of scanning the room, Sora was overcome but sleepiness. He laid his head down on Axel's lap and went out cold. Axel was surprised but grew over it. He looked down at Sora and a wave of guilt hit him. Sora kinda reminded him of his little brother, who would be sixteen now. Axel sighed. Memories of him and his brother playing together flooded his mind. Axel just shook his head. He wasn't going to think about it.

When he looked back down at Sora, Axel thought he looked at peace. So Axel put down his bottle and picked Sora up to put him on his bed. After covering him up, Axel sat on the floor. He knew that if the elders were coming to get Sora, it would be soon, and he wasn't going to let that happen. But after about five minutes, he too was knocked out cold. . .

That night, Sora woke up to a sweat smell. When he opened his eyes, the room was pitched black. After rubbing his eyes, Sora was able to make out shapes. Kinda like seeing in infrared. When Sora sat up, he hit his head. That's when he realized that he was lying on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. After the pain left his head, Sora heard a loud snoring. He looked over the bedside to find Axel on the floor, out colt like a knocked out drunk. Seeing no point in trying to step over him, Sora settled on waking him up.

"Axel?" Sora tried to shake him, but that was a fail. But he then got an idea. Slowly Sora straddled Axel's waist and leaned down and started licking Axel's neck.

Axel then moaned. "Roxas . . ."

Sora sat up. "Roxas? Who's that?" Axel's eyes flew open and sat up to find himself face to face with Sora. "Um. . . Why are you sitting on me? It's kinda. . . Awkward."

"Because I was trying to wake you up. I couldn't get up without stepping on you." Sora said.

"Oh . . . *yawn* Night time already?" Axel rubbed his eyes as Sora nodded. "Alright, well, let's get down stairs and get something to eat."

"But what about-" Sora looked around for the bottles from this morning.

"Drank the last one. . . I was hungrier than I thought. Now come on." Axel picked Sora up as he stood up, which freaked Sora out. Axel didn't seem to notice, he just continued down stairs, where the sweat smell got stronger. "Now what is that?" Axel asked as he put Sora down.

"A personal favorite, gingerbread cookies! Haven't made them in a while." Marly said looking at the boys. "And I gave it some thought, and I'm not going to turn him in." A smile rose on Axel's face, and a confused expression grew on Sora's.

"What does he mean?" Sora asked looking at Axel.

"Remember when we said most fledglings don't make it on their own?" Sora nodded. "Well, that's mostly because they need someone to raise him, but our elder also said that if anyone finds an orphan is to make a choice; either they can raise it or turn it in. But seeing as how fledglings are like raise kids, most people turn them in." Sora's face went blank.

"What do they do to the one-" Marly raise his to cut Sora off.

"You don't want to know. And truth be told, we really don't know what happens. The 'Nobles' keep that classified." Marly said. "But on the other hand, who wants breakfast? I made pancakes!" They laughed as Axel turned the dining room lights on.

After taking their seats, the three of them ate their pancakes, which Sora loved. Afterwards, Axel excused himself to get a shower leaving Sora and Marly to clean up.

"So Sora," Marly said opening the oven. "Axel told me as he was leaving that you have no memory your past. Is that true?" Marly turned to Sora after he took the cookies out.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" Sora asked washing the dishing.

"Not really. Makes it easier to deal with the change. It's just strange. I wish Axel could have forgotten." Marly lowered his head a bit.

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say he gave up a lot, and he left someone dear to him behind. And I think he sees a little bit of that person in you. That's why he saved you, I guess." Marly looked at Sora then went back to putting the cookies on a plate.

"Oh. . ." Sora felt a little hurt. Not for him, but for Axel. Sora only felt that he felt some one behind, but he didn't know who, so he couldn't really cry about it, but Axel could. And Sora couldn't help but wonder who the person was that he left behind in his old life. But instead of worrying about it, Sora changed the subject. "So who are these 'Nobles'?"

"They are our leaders; Sir Ivan, Sir Deven, and Sir, you're gonna love this one, Sir Everlord." Marly smirk as Sora snickered.

"'Everlord'? A little ironic don't cha think?" Sora smiled crossing his arms.

"That's what everyone says." Marly put the plate of cookies on the counter. "Now, let's let these cool and if you'd follow me." Marly took off his apron and practically skipped out of the kitchen. Sora followed him up the stairs, opposite of Axel's room. When Sora entered the room, he found Marly rummaging through a trunk that looked like it was full of clothes.

"What are you looking for?" Sora asked.

"Well, you can't run around just in a T-shirt without bottoms on, now can you?" Sora felt the nonexistent blush on his face as he pulled the front of the T-shirt down. "Seeing as how you're a bit small, I think-Ah!-Here we go!"Marly was holding up a pair of black skinny jeans and a small green short sleeve shirt. "Here, try these on." Sora took the clothes, Marly turned around, and Sora changed his clothes.

"Um, is my belly button supposed to be showing?" Sora asked turning around. Marly had a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes it is. Now stand still." Marly lifted up Sora's collar and tied a tie around his neck then fixed the collar. "Perfect. Oh, you look so cute."

Sora again felt that nonexistent blush. "Thanks Marly."

"You're quite welcome." Marly ruffled up Sora's hair. "Now, what say we grab some cookies then go out to see the town? My treat."

Sora couldn't help but smile. "If you insist." The two of them had at least two cookies then Marly went up to check on Axel.

"Hey, Axel, Sora and I are going want to-" Marly stopped when he found Axel sound asleep on his bed, snoring."Never mind then." Marly walked up to him and pulled his blanket over him. Marly smiled and left Axel, shutting his door behind him. "Sorry, but Axel won't be joining us, he's out cold."

"Oh. I didn't know he was that tired." Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm amazed you were able to wake him up." Marly grabbed a scarf and his keys and he and Sora were out the door, and Sora was amazed to see how many people really lived in this town. But really amazed him was how tall they were. "Surprised?"

"Kinda. Is everyone this tall here?" Sora hid behind Marly and stuck close to his side like a child to a parent.

"Not really. Most people here are average height." Sora just crept closer to Marly as a man like a dark shadow passed by them. "Don't worry. You're with me, so you'll be fine." Slowly, Sora just walked by Marly's side. It took him awhile to adjust to everything, but after about ten minutes of walking around, he relaxed.

"Marly, I have a question."

"And what would that be?" Marly asked.

"That big building by the fountain, where you scared me half to death yesterday, who lives there?" Sora pointed at the pointed top of the building, where Sora got that creepy feeling again.

"The Nobles. Why?" Marly asked confused.

"No reason. Just asking." Sora looked over to the building at the window where he saw the shadow yesterday. "So why are there so many decorations being put up?"

"Well, you came at a bit of an odd time. See, tomorrow's the big Halloween bash, or All Hollow's Eve, if you like. And seeing as how we're all vampires here, with the exception of one, we feel the need to celebrate it. You do remember the phrase 'Trick-or-Treat' right?"

"Yup. That's when you go up to someone's house on Halloween and ask for a treat, or you play a trick." Sora giggled.

"Well, it seems you only forget who you are. . . Again nothing wrong with it." Marly said scratching his head. "But anyway, do you know why we celebrate All Hallow's Eve?" Marly asked opening a door to a building.

"Um. . . Didn't have to deal with the spirits of the dead visiting the world of the living?"

"That's right. Well, here we are our first destination." Marly smiled. Sora looked around to find that he was in a boutek. "Feel free to browse. I'm pretty sure Xaldin won't mind."

"Xaldin? Who is that?" Sora tilted his head.

"That would be me." Sora nearly jumped at the sound of the voice from behind him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." When Sora turned around, he found a pretty tall guy with dreadlocks and big sideburns standing behind him. . . He had big eye brows to.

"It's ok. Just getting use to this place. And being scared seems to happen quite a lot." Sora looked over at Marly who was on the verge of laughing.

"Yes it does. So Marluxia, When did you make a new fledgling? I thought Axel was just enough for you." Xaldin said crossing his arms.

"He is. Sora here 'snot mine. Axel and I found him this morning. Axel didn't want to turn him in so I decided to keep him." Marly said running his hand through Sora's hair.

"Orphan hun? I can't see why someone would abandon you. You show great potential." Xaldin said making a circle around Sora.

"Well. . . I don't remember who my crater was, or why they left, but I do remember them begging me to 'stay with him'." Marly and Xaldin just looked at each other. "What?"

"Well. . . Maybe he thought you were going to die, and just left you there. . . But still, it doesn't make sense. . . Oh well, if I think about it anymore, I'm going to lose it. All that matters is that you're fine and. . . . Living." Marly and Xaldin just bursted out laughing. Sora just rolled his eyes. It would take him a while to get use to the way the folks here lived.

Once Xaldin and Marly were done busting their guts, Xaldin got out a measuring tape and took Sora's measurements. Then Marly dragged him to the section where clothes would fit him, and after an hour of trying things on, Sora was getting really bored. He was thankful he only had one more to try on.

"Ok, if this doesn't work what next?" Sora asked opening the dressing room door.

"Then Xaldin takes it from here." Marly said looking up. "But that won't be necessary, because that's perfect." Sora was wearing, or trying on a white shirt, that showed his belly button, covered by a black jacket that only covered his ribs, with short sleeves and a hood, with knee length black cacky shorts, with black and red socks and groves, with black ankle warmers.

Sora was relieved to hear that. "So what now?"

"Well, we get that outfit, and then we go and see Luxord to see if Axel's a wake. Care to join?" Marly asked Xaldin.

"No thanks. Just spent a whole day with him." Sora raised an eyebrow as he walked back into dressing room to change. Once back into the clothes Marly gave him, Marly paid for his other ones, and they wished Xaldin good night. After that, Marly lead Sora to a bar near the center of town near the fountain. Sora stopped near the door.

"Um, Marly. I can't go in there." Sora said.

Marly looked confused. "Why not?"

"Isn't that a bar?" Marly nodded. "Well, I'm not 21. I can't go in there." Marly smiled and shook his head.

"Most of the rules in the human world don't apply here. That includes the drinking age. Besides, you'll your age forever now." Marly smirked and pulled Sora inside. Inside, the music was booming, and it was pretty crowed. Sora felt really out of place. Everyone here must have been older than he was, in age and in years, and to make his paranoia worse, they were all looking at him. When Marly noticed that, he pulled Sora right to his waist. That's when Sora got scared. "He's with me!" Marly growled, which made Sora freeze. Marly could feel him shaking, so he took Sora's hand.

"That's just like you Marluxia." Marly's and Sora's head snapped to the right, where a muscularly built blond guy was sitting. "Always keeping the best looking ones to yourself." Sora gulped.

"Sorry, he's not mine, he's Axel's." The blonde's face went cold as Marly held Sora closer.

"Axel . . . that tramp."

"Awww. Now that's not nice." Sora was slightly relieved to hear Axel's voice from behind him. "I don't mean to get to every good looking guy before you, but hey, that's just my luck. Now, you can both shut up and stop harassing my friends, or leave, your choose." Sora noticed that Axel eyes went from green to red. Sora then got really scared.

"I have a better idea, how about we settle this here, and now." The blond and his friends then stood up and Marly and Axel took the stands.

"Or I have a better idea." Everyone in the bar froze. Sora looked around to see why, but he couldn't figure it out. But then he noticed a bluish-gray hair guy had come out of nowhere. And behind him were a smaller spiky haired blond and a taller blond with a goatee. The bluenette walked over to where he could speak to both the blond and Marluxia. "I see no need for you two to start anything. And over an orphan at that." The bluenette turned to Sora. "Sora, am I correct?" Sora just nodded. Something told him not to speak. "You are a special one. Very special indeed. You made the right choice in keeping him. Even if you didn't, I'm sure he'd still be alive."

"How can you tell that?" The spiky haired blond asked.

"Roxas, this is not your place. I'll tell you later." _So this is Roxas._ Sora thought. "Now for the matter at hand. Loran, I am disappointed in you. Lexaeus will hear about this and as will Ansem. Now, go." The bluenette pointed to the door, and slowly the blond Loran got up and left, with his friends following. "Now Marluxia."

"Yes Sir." Marly straightened up.

"I'd like to speak with Sora alone." The bluenette looked right at Sora, and Sora could swear he's seen him before.

"Of course Sir."

"But not now. After the celebration. I am needed elsewhere right now. I bid you good night." Marly bowed at the bluenette. "Roxas, behave." Roxas just rolled his eyes as the bluenette left.

"Finally. I thought he'd never leave." Roxas took off the black robe he was wearing to reveal that he was wearing a pair of really short short-shorts and a black arm band on each arm. "Ok, now everyone can go back to what they were doing. My dad left." Sora was amazed to see everyone in the bar unfreeze. He then looked back at Roxas with a really confused look. At the moment, Sora felt really out of place and lowered his gaze. "Hey, you ok?" Sora looked up and was met with a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Define 'ok'." Sora said placing his hand to his head.

"I think you should sit down Sora." Marly said pulling him to one of the bar stools. "Do you want to go back and rest?"

"No. . . I'll be fine. Just didn't expect that."

"Well get use to it." Marly, Sora, and Axel turned to look at Roxas. "That's how it is here. So, you're the one my father keeps raving about."

"Roxas, if you don't mind me asking-"

"Marluxia, sense when do I care about being asked anything?" Roxas smirked.

"Good point, but still, what did Zexion mean when he said it was right for me to keep Sora?" Marly asked.

"Not sure. Too be honest, I'm not sure what makes you so special. To me, you're just like the rest of us, well, with the exception of Riku, Saix, and me, we're different. But that's another story." Sora just raised his eyebrows. To him, Roxas wasn't making any scene.

After getting Sora calmed down, Marly signaled the blond with the goatee over. "Evening Luxord. Sorry about that."

Luxord smiled. "Nothing I wouldn't have been able to handle. Want anything special love?" Luxord asked Sora.

"As strange as it sounds, a bloody marry doesn't sound bad. . ." Sora was thinking out loud, but it was a good idea. When Luxord brought him his drink, he was completely relaxed. "So, what's exactly going to happen tomorrow?" Sora asked after taking a few sips of his bloody marry.

"Well, there's gonna be music, booze, sex, drugs, dancing, and lots of sweets. *sigh* can't wait." Roxas said laying his head down on the table.

"Wow. Sounds like people here know how to party." Sora smirked at Roxas.

"We sure do. Lexaeus even has a party side, and the biggest kill joy here." Roxas smiled. Sora toned out after Roxas started talking to Axel about the plans for tomorrow night and as Marly started to explain to Luxord how he and Axel met Sora in the first place. Sora thoughts tried to go back to his past. All he could find was a black could of smoke fogging everything. He tried to push harder, but that only brought that weird pain back to his head.

After having their drinks, the four went back to the small house. Sora was somewhat relieved, and decided just to sit back on the sofa. Marluxia went to the kitchen to get something to eat and Roxas and Axel went up to Axel's room, to do who knows what. Sora didn't really care at the moment; he just wanted to put his head down and go to sleep. When Marly came back into the room, he had a tray of cookies and two mugs of blood.

"Sleepy?" Marly asked handing Sora a mug.

"Yeah. Is that normal?" Sora took a sip.

"Yeah. It happens to all fledglings. That's why Axel still sleeps so much." Marly smiled and patted Sora's head. After finishing his mug, Sora placed it on the table next to the sofa and his eyes drifted shut. . .

When Marly found Sora asleep on the sofa, he smiled. He walked over to the closet in the hall and grabbed a pillow and blanket. He went back to Sora and slowly and carefully lifted his head and placed the pillow on the arm of the sofa to make Sora more comfy and then placed the blanket over him. After messing up Sora's hair, it was eight thirty in the morning, and Marly was tired. Marly walked over to close the curtains so the sun wouldn't get in Sora's eyes and went to bed. . .

The next morning, Sora was woken up by the sound of a doorbell. He looked to see if anyone was coming to answer it, but wasn't too surprised to see that no one was in a hurry, so he got up to answer the door. "Oh. Morning Sir."

"Evening, Sora." Zexion said moving to show Sora that it was twilight.

"Oh. . . Evening Sir." Sora smiled, forcing Zexion to smile and shake his head. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for my blond copy of my DNA. Is he still here?" Zexion said crossing his arms.

"I believe so! Please." Sora moved inviting him in.

"Why thank you. I take it Marluxia is still asleep?" Zexion said as Sora shut the door.

"Nope. He just got up." Sora said pointing in the direction of the kitchen, where Marly came out brushing out his pink hair. Zexion's eyes widened and he looked behind him at Sora. He was considered the all-knowing, but he didn't see Marly like that.

"Good evening, Sir. Looking for Roxas I take it?" Marly asked flipping his hair out.

"Um, yes. Larxene said he didn't come home today. And seeing as how he and Axel are so close, I figured I'd start my search here." Marly smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get him." Marly said walking past them.

"Thank you." Once Marly was out of sight, Zexion turned to Sora. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Sora asked.

"How did you know Marluxia was waking up, if you just woke up?" Zexion had a distinct look of curiosity.

Sora just shrugged. "I just knew. Didn't you?" Sora looked confused.

"No. . . I didn't." Zexion placed his hand on Sora's check. Never before has he heard of a fledgling doing something like that. He'd be having a talk with his adviser latter. After about ten minutes of waiting, Roxas was finally down stairs. After thanking Axel for watching Roxas, him and Zexion left. Marly let Axel go back to sleep while Sora and Marly sat down and had breakfast, which consisted of candy corn, cupcakes, and a bunch sweat stuff that Sora was really starting to love.

Three hours later, it was closing close to midnight. Axel was up and dress. After he had his brunch, he went into the bathroom to get his makeup done. After he was done, Sora went in to change into the clothes Marly bought him. And after about ten minutes. . .

"Come on! If you don't hurry we're going to miss it." Axel said complaining.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sora said opening the door." "Ok, now be honest, do I look like a fag?" Axel and Marly looked at each other laughed. "You don't have to be that harsh." Sora crossed his arms.

"Sora, you look fine." Axel said. "But a little eyeliner wouldn't hurt." Axel knelt down and took out his eyeliner to do Sora's eyes.

"Axel's right. The only reason we're laughing is because nearly every other male vampire here looks like a fag." Marly said making sure his hair was curled up at the bottoms and perfect.

After Axel put his pencil back in his pocket of his really tight black leather pants, the three left to join the masses. Outside, the streets were filled with countless pumpkin shaped lanterns and wired orange lights. The street lamps were lit by burning candles that flickered and danced. Sora was really amazed. He looked up at the sky that was black, with the exception of the full moon.

After five minutes of walking, the trio came to the fountain, along with many others. The crowed of people was tick and very big to Sora. Even when he jumped to see what was going on, he couldn't see over everyone. Compared to everyone else in this town, Sora was a shrimp. With a heavy sigh, Sora just resorted to giving up, but then he felt Axel grab his arm and threw him on his shoulders.

"Better?" Axel smiled up to Sora.

"Much; thanks." Sora smiled. "They're starting. Sora said pointing to the fountain. A cheer rose upon the crowd. The dark music (Marilyn Manson's version of this is Halloween) started to play. Out of nowhere, a small figure bounced back and forth, following the beat, through the square. Everyone tried to follow it, but it was too fast. After circling the fountain, the shadow came to a stop at the top. Once there, the shadow flung off a black cloak it was wearing to reveal Roxas. He would have been completely naked had it not been for the lacey belt he was wearing, and the fact that it had frilly straps hanging from the front and back. Then when everyone started cheering, Roxas jumped down to rim and turned and raised his hand in the direction of the moon. Right in its light was a man with long hair was standing in its light. Sora looked up in amazement. The guy looked calm, but his eyes were ablaze and wild. And in a split second, he jumped from the roof he was on and right on to the rim of the fountain, nearly making Sora fall from Axel's shoulder.

"You ok?" Marluxia asked as he and Axel looked up at Sora.

"I'm fine. I guess it's just that that guy scares me. . ." Sora said gripping Axel's neck.

"Don't worry. Saix does that to everyone." Sora giggled, but soon stopped when a silver wind blew by the crowed, and a figure dressed in pure black with glowing silver hair appeared. He was standing right on top of the top with his arms up at arms length. Then as the music came to an end, he quickly drop and raised his arms in the air and several blasts formed from his hands and turned into fireworks. Everyone in the crowed clapped and cheered. Roxas and Saix just turned to look at him and clapped. Sora stared in awe. He found the orange sparks simply amazing.

Once the sparks died, Roxas rose up his one hand that was covered by a glove. "Good evening my beloved minions!" The crowd cheered. Sora smiled as Axel howled. "For the fledglings who joined us after last All Hollow's Eve, we welcome you." Sora had the strong feeling Roxas was talking directly to him.

"On this night, most of our kind walks amongst the living, whether to feed, or to have fun, that's up to you." Saix said calmly. "And we also celebrate our future lord's birthday." The crowd clapped and cheered. The guy, still standing on top of the fountain, just ran his hand through his silver hair. "Riku, care to say anything?"

"Not really. Just enjoy the rest of your evening." With just one snap on his fingers, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sora smiled. He could tell the guy just wanted the spot light.

After that small performance, other little skits took place at the fountain. Little skits that Sora just found really amusing. But after about two hours, Marluxia and Axel had to drag Sora away. They continued their little celebration at Luxord's bar.

"Hello Duckies." Luxord greeted them. "Nother bloody marry Sora?"

"There's a good idea." Axel smirked patting Sora on the back. The group laughed and had their drinks. After awhile, Axel felt a pair of hands run up his back. A grin rose on his face. "Well hello Roxas. That was quite an interesting performance."

"Why thank you. Dad found it odd. . . He thought I was going out there bear skinned." Sora noticed that Roxas had changed his clothes. He was wearing baggy black jean that had chains and straps attached to the pocket and belt loops. He had a shirt that was cut just under the chest with a pair of gloves and light dark makeup on.

"It was odd." Sora jumped at the sound of a deep voice from behind him. He turned around to find Saix. "Everyone thought you were going to show off again, just like last year. . . I still have nightmares."

"Come now Saix. It wasn't that bad." Axel shrugged. "He was drunk."

"Yeah. That's what made it enjoyable." Sora froze at the sound of the silver head's voice. Sora couldn't explain it, but for some reason he made Sora's blood raise. The silver head smiled and wrapped his arm around Sora's neck, which made him jump. "Why so quiet?"

Sora gulped. "Because I have no place in this conversation."

"Riku just leave him alone. He's going through enough." Roxas said.

"Wow Roxas. When did you grow soft?" Riku had a bitter tone in his voice.

"Hey, don't get mad at him because you don't want to celebrate your own birthday." Sora shrugged. Riku's head snapped to Sora, along with everyone else.

"And, how would you know that?" Sora sighed and looked at Riku, and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just do." Sora smiled and Axel couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes.

"Told you he was strange. But, he's fun to be around." Axel said taking a drink of his margarita.

"Gee, thanks." Axel, Roxas, and Sora laughed. Saix just rolled his eyes, and Riku crossed his arms and looked the other way.

After about a half an hour, Riku and Saix left, leaving Sora to deal with Roxas and Axel by himself. Marly had left earlier to get some snacks ready for later. After a while of watching people do really scary things, Sora felt the need that he had to leave. He jumped down from his bar stood and headed for the door, when Axel grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't go out there alone if I were you." Axel's eyes were serious. "If you wanted to leave, all you had to do was say so. I'm sure Roxas wants to get out of here to." Sora nodded. The only reason he didn't say anything was because he didn't want to interrupt the two of them. And Sora also wondered why he couldn't go back to the house by himself.

So, a little irritated, Sora waited by the door for Axel and Roxas. But for some reason, this all seemed familiar to him. He couldn't place where, but he felt that some time ago, he was in this same kind of inpatient mood waiting for someone. He looked out the door, and then he felt a surge of pain hit him in his head and he found his way to the floor in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

_May the nonsense continue. . . _

Chapter II: Dance Buster Dance

Riku was sitting in his room reading a book and drinking his bloody wine. But his thoughts weren't focused on the book; he could help but think about what Sora had said. Everyone knew that Zexion was the all knowing, but Sora had him beat somehow. Zexion knew everything about everything. But Sora. . . Sora, he somehow knew you. He knew what was in your head. Riku couldn't really understand why he was so worried about it. With a sigh, Riku shut his book and look at the moon from his window. Riku couldn't explain why, but he often held silent conversations with the moon. He felt at ease when he did. But after awhile, their conversation was interrupted when Riku bedroom door flew open.

Slowly, Riku turned around to find his farther in the door way. "For the last time, I don't care how many hours Larxene spent trying to make it, I don't want cake."

"It has nothing to do with cake, Riku. Zexion has just demanded that we accompany him to Marluxia's. A problem has arisen, like always." Riku sighed and followed his father out of his room, down the stairs and out into the street. After a short and unnecessary carriage ride, they arrived at Marly's house. Riku sighed and followed the people in front of him into Marly's small living room. He barely paid any attention to the others. Instead, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. He mostly did this when he was bored or irritated. He was a bit of both right now.

"Riku!" He slowly raised his head and looked at his father. "Pay attention." Riku rolled his eyes and listened to his elders babble on about Sora.

"They don't know. Axel said Sora was about to leave and come back here, but before he could he caught his arm and told him to wait for a moment. Once he got Roxas and turned around he was on the ground . . ." Marly said with a weird look. "I really have to stop making rhymes."

"Yes, you do. Now you're sure he's wasn't drunk?" Zexion asked.

"Zexion, if he was, you wouldn't be standing here. I have more sense than that." Marly just kept getting questioned and Riku was really losing interest. But as he was about to turn around and wait outside, he caught a faint sent of blood. With a smirk, he walked up the stairs to Axel's room. . .

"Sora?" Axel said gently shaking Sora's arm in a failed attempt to wake him up. "Sora?" Again, no response. Axel felt helpless. Roxas being Roxas just placed his hand on Axel's back. But as he did, Sora's eyes flickered open, but then closed again. Axel was slightly relieved. "Take it easy." Axel whispered as he stroked Sora hair. Sora groaned placing his hand to his left temple. Once his did, he shot up, for no apparent reason, and hit his head on Axel's upper bonk, and needless to say his was knock back out, leaving Roxas and Axel with blank faces.

"I think we should take him down stairs now. . ." Roxas said and Axel nodded.

"Just wait a sec. Let the small cut in his forehead heal." Axel said while taking the sleeve of his jacket and wiping Sora's forehead. After he made sure the blood was gone, Axle motioned for Roxas to pick up Sora's feet when Riku entered the room.

"What happened to him?" He asked as he pointed at the still unconscious Sora.

"We really don't know. He just passed out for no apparent reason at the bar." Roxas said shrugging. "He just woke up now, but he hit his head on the upper bonk and was knocked out cold . . . again." Riku had a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah. We were going to take him down stairs-" Riku held up his hand to cut Axel off.

"Don't. The adults are down there. . . Most of them, anyway. Why don't you guys go down there and explain what happened. I'll watch the kid." Riku said crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"Good idea." Roxas said pulling Axel behind him as he left the room. Riku smirked and looked over at Sora. Riku couldn't place what it was, but something about Sora made Riku feel drawn to him. Riku walked to him and stroked his check.

"You are a strange one." Sora slowly opened his eyes at the sound of Riku's voice. He was very unsteady and felt his head pounding. He sat up, with Riku's help. "You alright?"

Sora groaned. "I'd be better if this pain in my head would go away . . ."

"What pain? The cut on your forehead healed already." Riku was puzzled. "You shouldn't still be feeling pain."

"It's not there. . . It the side of my head." Sora felt the pain intensify. "I feel like I got hit with some hard. . ." Riku eyes wondered over to Sora's temple where his hand was. Feeling generous, Riku removed Sora's hand from his head and pressed his lips where Sora hand was, leaving Sora feeling the nonexistent blush rise on his face. But what really amazed Sora was that the pain just vanished, leaving him quite amazed.

"Feel better?" Riku asked.

Sora's eyes were wide. "Yeah . . . How did you-"

"How do you know what people have going on in their heads? It's an impossible question to answer. You don't know; you're just able to do it." Riku said with a sly smile.

"Oh . . ." Was all Sora was able to come up with.

Riku face then went expressionless. "Who are you anyway? How'd you wind up here?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't know. All I can remember is my name and that I'll be sixteen for the rest of my life." Sora lowered his head. Sora knew that everyone around him was right; he was strange, and nothing anyone said would change that. "Will I ever remember who I am?"

"No one can say." Sora and Riku looked up to find Zexion standing in the door way, with a smirk on his face. "Is there a reason why you're holding his hand Riku?" They instantly looked down at their hands and pulled away from each other. Zexion just chuckled. "Now if you two are done playing around, we have matters to discus." Zexion motioned down the stairs, and before Sora could blink, Riku was up and out the door.

Taking his time, Sora got up and walked over to Zexion. "Now how did he do that?"

Zexion just smiled." Very easily. You'll learn soon enough." Once Sora and Zexion were back in the living room, Sora wanted to go back up. The small room was packed. There was a bulk brunette, sending death glares at him. Next to him was a smaller tall long haired blond. And then there was everyone else. Sora wanted to say that he wasn't really feeling up to being there, but he felt the brunette's eyes locking him in place.

"Is this him?" His deep voice sent chills running up Sora's spine.

"Yes Sir." Marly said in a not so cheery way.

"I can't see why you kept him. He has no idea who he is, his creator clearly didn't want him, and he doesn't have an ounce of muscle on him." The brunette's eyes were burning deep into Sora. "He seems pretty worthless if you ask me."

That statement made Sora a tad bit mad. "Well nobodies asking you." Sora said calmly glaring at him, shocking some people. Riku on the other hand, he was pretty impressed. He didn't think anyone but Roxas' mom had the balls to stand up to his dad like that.

"How dare you-" The brunette raised his hand.

"Lexaeus! Remember you took an oath!" Sora looked over at Zexion and could see he was struggling to keep calm. Sora looked over at Marly, who looked like he was about to throw up. But Sora couldn't figure out why, then, something flashed in front of his eyes. It was the image of someone being taking from someone else. Sora couldn't put together what just happened, but he got a very bad feeling. He looked back over to Marly who was practically on the verge of tears. Then that image in his head came back, and he started to put it all together. Zexion and the other two people were here to take him away from Marly. Shaking his head, Sora jumped up onto the couch and ran over to Marly, tightly wrapping his arms around Marly's waste. "Sora-"

"Forget it! I'm staying here!" Sora said cutting Zexion off and tightening his arms around Marly, who put his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Sora . . . Just go. I don't want anything bad to happen." Marly said pleading.

"I said forget it." Sora stood his ground.

"He has a point Dad." Roxas said.

"Roxas, this doesn't concern you. As a matter of fact, why don't you, Axel and Riku go wait outside? This will be over quickly." Axel sighed and followed Riku and Roxas outside. Once the door was shut, Zexion turned to face Sora. "As for you, you're coming with us, rather you want to or not. Marluxia, step aside." Marly lowered his head and removed Sora's arms from around his waist and walked over behind Lexaeus. Sora shook his head taking a step back. "You don't have a choice." Zexion was very stern.

Sora just growled. "Like hell I don't." He whispered under his breath. Sora looked behind him and found that the back door wasn't far from him. He could reach it if he didn't get caught.

"Just quit being stubborn." Lexaeus demanded with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, was that an order?" Sora quickly jumped back towards the door, much to everyone's surprise, he made it out the back door and into the back alley. Sora didn't even bother to look behind him to see if he was being followed. He just kept running until he got to the town's gate and into the forest. About half way through the forest, Sora finally stopped and looked behind him. No one was there, much o Sora's small relief. Slowly, Sora turned around and started walking.

After coming to a clearing, Sora noticed that he was at the same miss-shaped hill he woke up at the other day. Sora sat down at the base and held his knees to his chest. Sora didn't even know he was crying till he felt the tears run down his face.

"Why so upset, young fledgling?" Sora jumped at the voice from behind him. It was the long-haired blond from earlier. Sora sat back preparing to fight if he had to. "Relax young one. I simply wish to talk."

"Oh yeah? Zexion said he wanted to talk to me, and then the next thing I know, I being taking away from Marly." Sora said coldly. The blond sighed.

"Zexion, or Sir Deven, he's the all-knowing, mostly because of his powers of illusion. But I promise you, I just wish to speak with you." Sora felt that, for some reason, he could thrust this person.

"Fine, but who are you? And you may sit. Not that you had to ask."

"I'm Sir Ivan, or Ansem, and thank you." Ansem sat down next to Sora. "That's an extravagant gift you have."

"Thanks, I guess . . . Why can't I stay with Marly?" Sora asked. Ansem put his hand on Sora's back.

"To Sir Everlord, or Lexaeus, and Zexion, Marluxia's not capable of raising any fledgling. They think Axel's had a really poor up bringing by him. Now with you being an orphan, Lexaeus sees you as worthless and sees no reason to keep you 'alive', in a sense. But Zexion, because you know what's inside a person's head he finds it very valuable. He wants you to live with us so he can raise you and learn about your powers. So no matter how you look at it, they don't see you as nothing more than an object at their disposal." Ansem said looking at the moon.

"So, either way, I would have to leave Marly." Sora sulked even more. "Hey Ansem, what do you think of me?"

"Well, I think you're a lost soul who needs to find his way back. But, I do think you're a bit confusing as well."

"How?"

"Well, for one, you're defiant to any authority. Lexaeus gave you a direct order, and you disobeyed. That's unheard of here. But I doubt if your creator was here that you would be able to do that. . . If he's ever found." Ansem said standing up.

"What?" Sora stood up to. "You can find him?"

"Not likely. We don't have any clues of who he or she might be. But once he is, he will be questioned on why he made you and left you. If his reasoning isn't seen as reasonable, he will be punished." Sora looked away. He didn't want to know what Ansem meant. "Riku asked what happened to make you leave like that."

"Riku?"

"Yes. Once he found out, he was on the ground laughing, which is a rare event." Ansem smiled at Sora. "He found it quite enjoyable that someone was able to refuse his father's order."

"Wait a sec, father?" Sora was taken back. "Lexaeus is Riku's father? They don't look anything a like!"

Ansem chuckled. "Well . . . put it this way, Riku takes after his mother's side of the family. . . His mother, she was a lovely woman . . . But that's a different story." Ansem sighed. "I'm afraid I must leave you now. Good night Sora." Ansem left Sora alone. In his lonely state, Sora sat there and sulked. As he sulked, his thoughts ran through the night's events. He got so lost in thought, be barely noticed that he fell asleep. . .

Meanwhile. . .

"That runt! Who the hell does he think he is? When he's found, I want his head twisted-"

"Lexaeus! Think about what you're saying!" Zexion glared at him. "Think about it! His powers are unheard of. He could be worth quite a lot."

"I don't see how." Lexaeus and Zexion kept up their argument. Riku just shook his head. To him, Zexion and his father were nothing more than big two-year-olds.

"Hey Riku, want to get your butt kicked?" Roxas asked holding up a pack of cards.

"Sure, I'll kick your ass." Riku smiled and joined Roxas at a small table. Roxas shuffled the deck and handed out the cards. "Whose gonna win tonight?"

"Me vs. you, me. Hothead vs. Know-it-all, who knows?" Riku said blankly. Riku put down his hand with a smirk. Roxas frown and took off his shirt. Whenever the two of them were bored, they would play a game of strip poker. After about three plays, Roxas was all but naked. If Riku won one more game, Roxas would lose. Just as Riku was about to place down his hand, the two were approached by a short haired blond.

"What are your fathers arguing about now?" She asked with a sigh.

"It's about an orphan. It's just stupid. Dad wants to raise him, while Lexaeus wants to kill him."Roxas said placing his hand down.

"Dammit. . . Fold." Riku said standing up. "Enjoy the show Larxene." Riku said slyly.

"What about me?" Roxas pouted.

"You have pretty boy Axel." Riku said unzipping his pants in a stripper like motion and practically ripped them off.

"Riku!"

Riku just rolled his eyes. "You just now noticed? We've been at this ever since we got back." Riku said to Lexaeus.

"Yes, but not in front of Larxene!" He snorted.

"Oh please Lexy, Riku's just being a gentleman." Larxene winked at Riku. "So tell me about this orphan, Zexy."

"He's different, that much is cretin. I was just on my way to tell Vexen about him and send someone out to look for him. I'll tell you more about it later, darling."

"Alright." Larxene said as Zexion gave her a small kiss.

"Eewwwwww." Roxas said looking away.

"Shut up Roxas. You don't hear me saying like that when you and Axel are making out in public." Larxene said smirking. "So just be a good little boy and stop complaining." She ran her hand through his hair.

"Yes Mommy." Roxas said like a little girl. After the adults left, Riku and Roxas finished their game, once Roxas was completely naked. Roxas went up to his room to his room to take a bath. Riku went to his room to try and finish his book, but once he got really into it, the sun started to rise. Riku groaned. Unlike most vampires, Riku had a really bad allergy to the sun's rays. He burned easily, and by burn, he got sun burnt. So, every dawn, he went to bed.

Riku got up from his small table, closed his big tick black curtains, took off his remaining clothes, and went to bed. . .

Riku wasn't one to dream, but that night, he had a strange dream about having a small person cuddling in his arms, kissing his neck, and bouncing on his lap, making him feel pleasure. He couldn't place who it was, but Riku felt that was in love with this person . . . but who was it. . .

Sora felt something licking his face. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a blue-eyes husky. He was panting, which made Sora smile.

"Hey there. What are you doing here?" Sora asked petting it.

"Taking a walk." Sora jumped at the sound of Saix's voice. "Relax. I'm on my grandfather's when it comes to you. In other words, I don't care what happens, but I don't see a point in you dying . . . for good." Saix sat down next to Sora. "Easy Kova. Easy boy." Saix said patting the dog's side. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just came here. No real reason." Sora looked out to the horizon. "The sun's about to rise."

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Saix said blankly. Sora was about to open his mouth when his stomach growled.

"Yeah . . . I guess I am." Sora pulled his knees back up to his chest and watched the sun rise with Saix. Sora, like the last one, found it very beautiful.

"I hate to end this early, but I have to sneak you home."Saix said standing up.

"Sorry, but I'm not-" Saix grabbed his wrist and forced him on his feet.

"You really can't argue. If you don't eat something soon, you'll die . . . for good." Sora's eyes went wide. "Get my point? Now come on."Sora nodded as Saix pulled Sora onto his back, as to give Sora a piggy-back ride. "Come Kova." The dog barked and followed as Saix crept his way back through town and into the big house. After making sure the coast was clear, Saix ran up the stairs and rushed down the hall to his room. Once he, Sora, and Kova were inside, Saix locked all the locks on the doors and windows.

"Wow. . . Do all Nobles live like this?" Sora asked looking around Saix's room, which was pretty big.

"Yes, now keep your voice down. Take off your clothes and put them in Kova's bed, it'll mask your sent a bit." Sora did as he was told and slowly removed his clothes. "Here, wear this." Saix handed Sora a dress shirt, as Sora put his clothes in the dog's bed. Saix signaled for Kova to lay there. After Sora had the shirt on, Saix pulled him up to his chest. "Listen to me, while you're here, you're not to open the doors or windows, and you're to remain quiet. You can listen to music and read, that's it." He let Sora go. "Now, please go lay on the bed, I'll be right back."

After Saix left and locked the door behind him, Sora slowly walked over to the bed. Sora practically sank into it as he sat on it and started thinking. _Why is Saix being so helpful to me? What did I ever do for him? _Not being able to find an answer, Sora shrugged and laid back on the bed. When Saix came back, he had four bottles of blood with him. He handed one to Sora and placed two on the table next to the bed, and sat down next to Sora.

"Drink up." Saix said opening his bottle and gulping it down. Sora did the same and after he finished it, he felt very tired. After Saix finished his second bottle, he placed it on the floor and pulled the blankets over him and Sora. Sora tensed up as Saix pulled him close to his chest. "You can relax. You're safe with me." Sora did feel safe. He couldn't explain it, but he felt that he was connected to Saix somehow. After a short while, Sora fell asleep and Saix watched him. Saix couldn't place how he felt connected to Sora either. With a sigh, Saix place his chin on Sora's head and closed his eyes. That's when he caught a very unusual sent. Saix propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down to smell Sora's next. Saix's eyes widened. Unlike everyone else here, Sora's sent was sweat and an intoxicating. It was really driving Saix wild, which only one other person could do. Saix had only one theory on why that was, but he'd have to taste Sora's blood to make sure that was true.

Fully aware that Sora was sound asleep, Saix took his wrist and lightly bit into it. He was hit with a mouth watering sensation. Sora's blood, it was deliciously sweat with a small hint of a tangy flavor. It took everything Saix had to not let his eyes roll into the back of his head and feed off of Sora. Saix had to jump back out of the bed and was forced to take deep breaths. But he had a really hard time with that, mainly because he had no idea how. He never had to breathe in his life. Saix was in trouble. He knew keeping Sora secret was going to be tough. But now it was going to be nearly impossible. Before Saix could even try, he was beaten. His theory was correct, and he really wished it wasn't.

After drinking the last bottle, Saix finally felt that he could control himself and get some sleep. . .

Sora yawned and rolled over onto his side. He then felt something jump on him and lay down on top of him. He opened his eyes to find Kova just wagging his tail on top of him.

"He must really like you." Sora sat up the best he could and looked over at Saix, who was sipping a mug of blood. "He doesn't do that with people." Saix stood up and walked over to Sora and pulled Kova off of him. "I want you to answer me truthfully." Sora nodded. Saix took a deep breath. "Are you . . . Are you a virgin?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever had sex before?" Saix asked leaning just close enough to where it looked like he was going to kiss Sora.

"No . . . I can't say I have." Saix sighed. "Something wrong with that?" Sora was really confused.

"Yes and no." Saix ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Yes, because if you bleed even one drop of blood . . . there might not be anything I can do to stop. . . And no, because all that means is that your creator is caring."

"Saix, what did you mean when you said 'there might not be anything I can do to stop'?" Sora asked with a worried look. Saix lowered his head; he was hoping Sora wouldn't ask.

"Your blood . . . it's been untouched. Your body's pure, so your blood's pure. Virgin blood is the rarest blood in the vampire race. When humans are changed, they often are having sex with their creator at the time. So virgins being change are bitten, then entered and changed." Sora saw a darkness growing in Saix's eyes. They were changing from yellow to a deep red, like Axel a few nights ago. It was getting Sora scared. "Having a virgin vampire is mostly unheard of. And since you 'died' a virgin, you'll always be one. That'll mean your blood will never go bitter. It will always be the rich, sweet, tangy taste that we all crave." Saix had his hand on Sora's jugular vein. "You need to be careful; otherwise I won't be able to keep you safe. I can barely control myself right now, since your sent is trapped in my mind. If you bleed for any reason, out of my sight, the nearest vampire will catch that sent and no matter how far you run, he'll track you down till your blood is his. No can say if you'll live from that." Sora was frozen. His body was shaking. He didn't want to believe what Saix had just said, but he knew it was true, and that's what had him scared.

"How . . . How can that be stopped from happening?" Sora's voice was shaky.

"One of two ways. One, your virginity be taken from your creator, or two, you mate with someone." Saix was up at this point and grabbed a sweater from the chair he was sitting in. "But seeing as how we have no idea who your creator is, the first ones out. So the second ones really your only option. But mating could take years."

"Why?"

"Because you can't mate with just anyone. You can only mate with the vampire whose blood is drawn to you. And that could take years. It took me five hungered eighty-seven years for me to mate." That last part came out with a sigh. "Now, CDs, player, and headphones are right here. Kova has everything he needs, and if you get the munchies-" Saix bounced his fist on a small mini bar. "Everything you need is in here. There are books on the shelf to, feel free to read, unless it says journal or diary. Those are off limits." Saix said eyeing Sora down. "No one comes in, and no one goes out. Keep quiet and you'll be fine."

"Yes Sir." Sora said in a whisper, saluting Saix, who smiled, shook his head, and locked the door behind him as he walked out. Sora yawned and looked at Kova who tilted his head and lifted up his up his ears. "Come on." Kova barked and jumped up on the bed next to Sora, who decided to go back to sleep. . .

"Riku." Larxene walked into Riku's room to find him still in bed. "Riku, just a heads up." Larxene said while walking over to the curtains and opening them.

"What?" Riku said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Lexaeus is on a rant. He's gotten really pissed over this Sora kid. He really wants the kid dead."

"How can you tell?" Riku asked groggily.

"Because, Zexion went to bed this morning with a broken wrist." Riku just yawned.

"Great. . . He's gonna be in a pissy ass mood today."

"Sadly yes. Now I'm going to warn Saix. See you later." Larxene hurried out the door. Leaving Riku to himself. . . He just went back to sleep.

Larxene walked over to Saix's door, went to open it but was surprised to find it locked. Sora on the other hand, he jumped when he heard a slight bang on the door. At first we wanted to jump into the corner, but figured that that wouldn't be a good idea. So he and Kova quietly walked over to the bed and hid under it.

"Saix?" Sora was surprised to hear a female's voice. "Saix, just a heads up, the big boys are at it again. Just wanted to let you know." Kova barked and Larxene rolled her eyes. "Later Kova." And Larxene was off. Kova walked over to Sora to let him know he was safe to come out now.

"That's a good boy."Sora said petting Kova's side. When Saix came back, Sora had just finished the book he decided to read.

"Was that all you did all night?" He asked placing several bags down.

"Yeah. What'd you do, go shopping?" Sora asked.

"In a sense, yes. Can't have you running around in here only wearing my shirt till this whole thing blows over. And no one will know when that'll be." Saix rolled his eyes as Sora shrugged. "Here, Marly asked me to give this to you."

"Marly?" Sora took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter. It read:

_ Saix explained to me what's going on. I'm glad you're ok and with him. He may seem scary at times, but you can trust him. . . I don't even know what to say. I guess sorry's a good place to start. I'm sorry I didn't stand my ground. . . Needless to say Axel's not speaking to me. He thinks that if I would have spoken up, rather than clam up, you'd be here. Sora, feel free to drop by, when you can, night or day. _

_ Marluxia_

_P.S. Careful, Zexion wife, Madam Larxene is known for breaking and entering. Thrust me on that._

"He's worried about you." Saix said while sitting down.

"But why, and whose Larxene?" Sora asked.

"Larxene is Zexion's wife, Roxas' mother, aka, the Lightning Goddess. And he can't really explain it. He just feels the need to care for you. Like a person taking in a lost animal. They take it in and care for it till the owner's found. Similar to Kova here." Saix smiled and scratched the dog's ears.

"He's not yours?" Sora asked amazed.

"Not really. About six months ago, I found him wondering about, no tags or color, so I brought him here. No one reported him missing so I just kept him. Now he won't leave me alone." Kova jumped up onto Saix's lap once he said that to prove his point.

Sora giggled, and then he heard something. He couldn't explain what it was, but it was like a faint whisper in his ear. "Saix, who's Xemnas?" Saix's face dropped at the question.

"How do you know that name?" Saix asked, his tone nothing more than a whisper.

"I don't know. . . I just looked at you and the name was whispered in my ear." Saix's eyes widened. He then sighed and lowered his head.

"Xemnas is my husband. He's been gone for the past twelve years. Don't know when he'll be back." Sora suddenly felt a flash of guilt. Saix noticed and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm use to it. Anyway, why don't you go through some of these? Marly just gave them to me, and by now, you should know how he is." Sora smiled and rummaged through the bags. Marly really knew what Sora liked. Most of the clothes were black and white, but he did find a lot of multicolored accessories.

After organizing everything, Saix got some more bottles of blood for them. After chowing down two, Sora was sound asleep. Saix had to pick him up to put him to bed. Making sure the door was locked behind him, Saix left to go get a bath. When getting to the house's hot spring, he removed his clothes and got in. He tried to relax, but he couldn't. Just the mere mention Of Xemnas' name could bring him down to his knees. He missed him so much. Twelve years was too long to be apart. . .

After his bath, Saix tried his best to go to sleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. His head was misty and full of memories. . .

When Sora woke up the next morning, Saix was gone. Rubbing his eyes, Sora got up and got dressed. He got another book from the shelf and started reading. He did that till Saix came back. But as soon as Saix walked through the door, Sora could tell that something was bugging him. But knowing it wasn't his place, Sora didn't say anything. That day, Sora wrapped his arms around Saix while they slept. It seemed to make Saix a bit more relaxed. . .

A week later, Zexion was heading towards Saix's room. He had people spending the past week looking for Sora, with no luck. He figured one of Saix's dogs could help. When Zexion went to open the door, he was surprised to find it locked, but it made him really suspicious. He knew Saix never locked his door, so why would he suddenly stat now? Zexion took the pocket knife from his pant pocket, Zexion started to pick the lock on the door.

Sora nearly jumped when Kova suddenly stepped on his stomach. He took off the headphones and then started to panic when he heard the door knob rattling. Quickly, Sora jumped over to the bed and crawled under it. Kova crawled under next to him and as soon as he did, the door opened and Zexion stepped in. The first thing he did was sniff the air. He did catch an unusual sent mixed with Saix's. Zexion scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of place, but that's when he noticed that the headphones were laying on the table and the music player was on. Zexion walked over to it and sniffed the headphones. The sent was sweat, which wasn't anyone who lived here.

"What are you doing?" Zexion turned around to find Saix standing in the door way.

"I came to ask you about borrowing one of your dogs." Zexion smirked.

"Really? Looks more like your invading my personal space." Saix said with a growl. "What do you want my dogs for?"

"You can't guess?" Zexion asked following Sora's sent over towards the bed. "Sora still has yet to be found, making it harder to believe he's just another fledgling. Seeing as how our best can't find him, I thought one of your friends might." Zexion took a look around. "Speaking of which, where is Kova?"

"I don't know. I let him out this morning." Saix said calmly. "If you want to borrow a dog, you can use Mikie. Now, if that's all." Saix stepped aside to let Zexion get the hint to leave.

"Thank you." Zexion stepped past him. "Just remember Saix. Secrets, they can't stay secret forever." With that, Zexion left. Saix shut the door behind him, trying not to slam it. Saix locked the door then walked over to the bed and lifted up the comforter. "He's gone. Come on out."

"What if he's listening from the door?" Sora whispered.

"He couldn't hear from the other side of that door. Xemnas made it to keep the sound in when we were . . . doing things that would scare you for life." Saix stroked Sora's bangs. "Come on." Sora and Kova slowly crawled out from under the bed. Saix couldn't help but smile. Sora just reminded him of a small child lost in a big world.

After 'eating', Saix got ready for bed. After Saix closed the curtains to block out the sun, he turned to Sora. "Not sleepy?"

"It's not that. . . Why are you doing this?"

"Because the sun's really bright and bugs me." Saix said sitting on the bed.

"Not that. . . You could turn me in. . . . But you won't. . . Why not?" Sora asked.

"I told you. I don't want you to die."

"Are you sure?" Sora felt that he was on the verge of crying.

"Yes. I'm sure. Can we go to sleep now?"

"I want to repay you."

"I don't need-"

"The laws clearly state that all debts must be paid. I owe you a debt." Sora said holding his head up. Saix just stared at him.

"If you insist." Sora removed his shirt and let Saix run his hand over his neck. Slowly, Saix's fangs sank into Sora's neck, causing Sora to gasp and practically dug his nails into Saix's back, and before he knew it, Sora was knocked out cold. . .

The next night, Saix covered up Sora. Sora hadn't moved since that morning and he feared the worst. He knew he might have went too far when Sora went limp in his arms. Kova, feeling Saix's pain jumped up and started licking Sora's face.

"Kova. . . I don't think-" Saix went to pull him off, when Kova did the unthinkable and bit Saix's hand. "Kova?" Kova winded and went back to licking Sora's face. After about a few moments later, Sora's hand twitched.

"Dance fucker dance. . ." Saix let out a sigh of relief and stroked Sora's head. "Mommy. . . I don't want to wear the pink bow. . ." Saix smiled and got Sora an extra blanket and tucked him in, like a mother who's caring for a sick child. . .

Another week later and Larxene was going around with her big laundry basket making her rounds. After Riku's room, was Saix's room. "Saix, come on! It's been two weeks and I know you have dirty clothes." Larxene growled irritated. "Fine, be that way." Larxene held up her hand and summoned one of her knives in a spark of lightning. "A women's work is never done." Larxene smirked as she picked the lock. She entered the room and walked over to the part of Saix's closet where he kept his dirty clothes. She started putting his clothes in her basket. "Saix, Saix, Saix . . . What am I going to do with you?" Kova looked up at the sound of Larxene's voice and started barking mixed with wining. "Kova shut it." He laid down at that. Larxene shook her head and went back to the dirty clothes.

Sora heard an annoying sound that woke him from his quiet sleep. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. By the time he sat up, the dog stopped and his eyes widened. He didn't expect to see a blond female in the room, since Saix was nowhere in sight, he knew that that door was locked. He wanted to go back under the covers and hide, but the second he moved, the girl shot up and looked right at him. Larxene just stared. She knew that the kid in front of here was a fledgling, but she had never seen him before.

"Who are you?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"I'm Sora. . ." Sora's throat got tight.

"You're Sora?" Larxene was taken back. "Well I'll be. It's no wonder Zexion can't find you."

"You're not going to tell him I'm here are you?" Sora asked a little panicked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Larxene asked.

"Well. . . Saix can explain it better than I can. . ." Sora said shyly.

"Well, if you're gonna live here, you have to learn to speak for yourself. Come sit dear." Sora did and started to explain why he was hiding. As he did, Larxene's face went from motherly to lioness on the prowl.

"And that's why I'm here." Sora finished.

"Zexion you little lair." Larxene growled. "Don't you worry, I'll get this solved." As soon as she said that, there was a loud crash behind her. She and Sora turned their heads to find Saix in the door way. "Oh there you are Saix. Now you've got to tell me how you've kept this cute little thing locked up like this for the past two weeks."

"How did you get in?" Saix had panic in his eyes.

"Saix, calm down. Your play toy here told me everything." Larxene said standing up.

"Sora. . ." Saix growled.

"Hey, she would have found out soon enough, besides, she's kinda scary." Sora said in defeat.

"Thank you. Now, where's my husband?" Larxene asked Saix.

"In the main hall, last I checked." Larxene smiled and slowly left the room.

"That's Madam Larxene? How the hell did Zexion get a girl like that?" Sora asked.

"We have no idea. . . Want to see sparks fly?" Saix asked pointing behind him.

"If it gets me out of this room." Sora said as he ran out the door past Saix, who sighed and rolled his eyes and followed Larxene's trail to the main hall. When they got there, they saw Zexion talking to Lexaeus.

"Where the hell could he be?" Lexaeus roared. Zexion just smirked.

"Maybe we should ask Saix. He's been acting strange these past few days. Maybe he knows." Zexion said.

"Sora, care to help?" Larxene asked.

"If I get to tell them to fuck off." Sora smiled and Larxene nodded. "Hey! Maybe you should look a bit closer to home!" Sora yelled leaning over the stair railing, forcing both Lexaeus and Zexion to look in his direction. Sora couldn't help but laugh at Zexion's face when he saw Larxene.

"Oh shit. . ." Zexion whispered.

"Zexion Deven, Lexaeus Everlord, how dare you. . ." The two took a step back as Larxene walked closer to them.

"Now Larxene, honey, we can talk about this!" Zexion said pleading.

"About what, studying a fledgling for the sake of knowing how his powers work? Or killing him because he is defiant?" Larxene shrieked raising her hands with all her knives.

"Larxene, now-now I can explain!" Larxene was going to hear it. She shot lightning at both of them backing them into a corner. Sora just watched amusement. Saix was on the verge of laughing.

"Save it! You're listening to me now! I don't ever want you two to try any funny shit with that boy! He's just a child! One false move and I break the law. Got that?" The two nodded and Larxene smiled and put her knives away. "Now Zexion, you and I are going to have a little talk. Come on." Zexion nodded and followed Larxene to their room. Unable to keep it in any longer, Saix and Sora just bursted out laughing. Sora Lexaeus shot them an evil glance, but Sora had him beat.

"Oh god, that was priceless." Sora said once he was able to catch his 'breath'.

"And it never gets old. Now come on. You really could use a shower." Saix said. "Being cooped up in a room for two weeks."

"That does sound nice." Sora followed Saix over to the showers. Once in, Sora let the hot water flow down his body. After about an hour, Saix pulled him out and back to his room. After getting dressed, Saix was going to give Sora a tour of the house. But just as they were entering the main hall-

"Sora you son of a bitch!" Roxas jumped onto Sora from behind. "You never seize to amaze me. Two weeks in our very own house. I respect you." Roxas put his hand over his heart.

"Which never happens." Riku said with a smile. "I've got to admit, I'm impressed to. That was quite a risk Saix took. You owe him big."

"No he doesn't. I nearly killed him." Saix said bitterly. "He's spent the past weak sleeping."

"So that's why I'm in a fog. . . Oh well." Saix glared at him.

"'Oh well'? That's it? I nearly killed you and all you can say is oh well?"

"You warned me it was going to happen. I took the risk, so I say oh well. Besides, I'm here now right?" Sora did a slide pose.

"He's got a point Saix." Riku smirked. "Now come on. Gramps is gonna kill us if we're late again." Riku said heading down the hall.

"Must we?" Roxas wind.

"Yes. Sora, care to join?" Saix asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go find Larxene, what do you think?" Sora said with a duh kind of tone and followed the other three to a really big ball room where Ansem was waiting.

"Well Sora, I see you're looking well." He smiled.

"Yup. All thanks to Saix." Sora smiled back.

"Well now, what drove you to do that?" Ansem asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Gramps, if you really need to ask that. . ." Saix grumbled.

Ansem chuckled. "I'm only teasing. Now, partners. . . Saix and Roxas, Riku and Sora. Hurry up." Saix and Roxas shrugged. Sora walked over to Riku who looked bored out of his mind.

"What are we doing?" Sora whispered to him.

"Dancing. You at least remember to what that is, right?" Riku smirked.

"Yeah, but I don't think that I can." Sora said shyly.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Riku looked over to Ansem. "My song please." Ansem nodded and hit the play button. When the music started, (Dance with Me from the Cheetah Girls 2) Riku offered his hand. "Just let your body do all the work." Sora nodded and took Riku's hand. Everyone watched in amazement as Riku and Sora danced together. The two looked so graceful and perfectly matched. They couldn't explain it either. Sora felt that he was weightless and like a river following a flow. Riku felt like a master controlling a puppet. . . A graceful puppet. When the song ended, Sora's back was to Riku with his neck exposed and his arms behind Riku's head. Riku had his hands on Sora chest and thigh with his mouth just inches from his neck.

"That was . . . genius!" Roxas said loudly.

"Simply amazing. Like you two have done that many times." Ansem said approaching them. "Sora, in your small memory, have you ever danced before?"

"Not sure. . . Nope . . . nothing." Sora said scratching his head.

"Well that didn't come from nowhere." Riku said putting his arm around Sora's waist. "But I could be wrong."

Sora's face went blank. "Is he always like this?" Everyone nodded.

"Now, back to practice." Ansem said clapping his hands. Everyone paired up and went back to practice.

Afterward, Riku caught Sora's waste and held him back. "Wait. I want to talk." Sora nodded and when everyone left, Riku let Sora go. "I want to practice some more, with you."

"But we just spent three hours-"

"Ballroom dancing. I'm taking tap, tango, and stuff like that."

"Why me?" Sora crossed his arms.

"Because I need a dance partner for an upcoming event, and I want you to be at my side." Riku held out his hand. "And I've never seen anyone dance like you."

"What about Roxas?" Sora asked looking away.

"He's Axel's. Now please, I'm not use to begging." Smiling and rolling his eyes, Sora took Riku's hand and was pulled up to his chest. "I promise, you won't regret his."

"What happen if you break that promise?" Sora smirked.

"Then I shame myself for letting you down and you get my blood." Riku had a lust in his eyes that made Sora's nonexistent blush rise on his face. "Shall we now?" Sora nodded and did everything Riku asked him to do. He felt that Riku wasn't going to let him down and keep to his word. He felt that he could trust Riku and for some reason, felt that there was a string binding them together. Just as Riku pulled Sora back into his arms after their twelfth dance, they were interrupted but a figure in the door way clapping.


	3. Chapter 3

_May the nonsense continue. . . _

Chapter III: Mating 101, Axel and Roxas exposed

Riku let out a low growl. "Loran, what do you want?" The blond Sora saw a two weeks at the bar walked up to them.

"I was just walking by when I saw you two together. I thought I'd spectate." Loran smiled.

"Ya know that's not really a word, right?" Sora asked. Loran smirked.

"Not really. So where have you been hiding?" Loran asked ignoring the fact that Riku was right next to him.

"That's not really any of your business." Riku said pushing Loran away from Sora.

"Well seeing as how I was one of the people looking for him, it kinda is." Loran's tone was bitter. "Besides, it not like he belongs to you either."

"But you forget! Even though I'm younger than you, I'm you're superior! So I say leave, now!" Riku shouted pointing at the door.

"Nah, I think I'll stay." Loran put his hands on his hips. "Besides, I'd like to get to know Sora better."

Sora's face was blank. "Don't I get a say in anything?" Riku looked at him.

"Of course you do. This jackass is just annoying." Riku glared behind him as Loran stuck out his tongue. Sora just raised an eyebrow. This guy didn't seem like the person from the bar who tried to pick a fight Axel. That's when something flashed in front of Sora's eyes. Unlike the last time, he saw a blond in the arms of a redhead. Then behind them was another blond with piercing red eyes glaring at them. Sora couldn't explain it, but it felt like he had a vision. But how? That strange pain started in his head again. When Riku noticed, he put his hand on Sora's head and to pain was gone, making Sora's eyes widen.

"How?" Sora asked.

Riku just shrugged. "I'm god like that."

"Psh. Some god you'd make. You can barely remember to feed a gold fish." Loran said crossing his arms.

"Hey! I care for a horse don't I?"

"Not really. All you do is ride it and give it attention. Otherwise that thing is cared for by the stable people." Sora's eyes lit up.

"You have horses?" Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We even have a donkey, but he's on the verge of dying. . . Why? You want to go see them?" Riku asked pointing behind him.

Sora nodded. "Please." Riku looked back at Loran who looked like he was about to kick himself for bringing up the subject. Riku had a grin on his face.

"Come, let's go." Sora followed Riku out of the ballroom and down several hallways and down two flights of stairs.

"How much father?" Sora asked looking around at the grand decor of the house.

"Just over here. But I must warn you, with Saix's sent all over you, you might be jumped by a few mutts." Sora giggled as Riku opened a door that led to a barn like room. As soon as the door was shut, Sora was greeted by several dogs, all barking and sniffing him. "Told you."

"I don't mind. They all belong to Saix?" Sora asked as he knelt to get to the dogs at eye level.

"Yup. Growing up, he was called Puppy for his love of dogs." Riku said walking past him. Sora got up and followed. "Thriller. *click click* Here boy." Riku said stopping in front of a stable. Sora's eyes widen as really big coal black horse with black hair and white hooves entered the stall and approached them. "Sora, meat Thriller. My pride and joy. Without him, life would be boring." The horse went right to Riku and Riku rubbed his nose.

"He's really quite a beauty." Sora said as the horse turned to him sniffing his hair.

"Yup. Not even the richest man could buy him from me. He's priceless." Riku sighed. "Dinner should be ready by now. . . We should go." Sora nodded and followed Riku back inside. "Night boy." Riku said over his shoulder. Once the door to the stables was closed, Sora turned to Riku.

"So, where to now?" Sora asked.

"I think, for once, the dining hall. We rarely ever use it. But knowing Larxene, she's making us." Riku said circling Sora. "But, I think you'll need to change. We live a fancy life here so. . . I think. . . Something lacey would be best for you. Come on." Riku grabbed Sora wrist and dragged him over to Roxas' room.

Roxas nearly jumped when he saw Riku pull Sora into his room. "Ya know, they invented this thing called knocking, you should try it." Roxas said putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I know. But this is a bit important. Your Mommy is making us eat as a family. I just got that feeling." Roxas groaned.

"Sora, can I get a second opinion?" Sora shrugged and closed his eyes. He saw Larxene dressing up Zexion in a snappy black tux.

"Yup. She's dressing up Sir Know-It-All as we speak. . . How. . . Never mind." Sora said. Roxas just smiled as Riku shook his head.

"Yeah. . . Personally, I think something like a Lolita would be best for him. Now, I'll be leaving you two now so I can find something in my closet that I feel like wearing." Riku left shutting the door behind him.

Roxas walked up to Sora and really looked him over. "Well, you're defiantly my size, so, let's play dress up!" Roxas said pulling Sora over to his walk in closet and matching multiple things together.

After Riku got to his room, he went straight to his closet and looked at everything he had. He felt like wearing something leathery and gothic. Once he was dressed, he put on his eyeliner and put his earrings in. When he told Sora that they dress up, he meant it. Everyone went all out. Once Riku was satisfied with his hair, he left his room and headed for the dining hall. On his way, he stopped by Saix's.

"This is going to be very long. . ." Riku sighed.

"It always is. Now let's get this over with." Saix said with a blank face. He hated this just as must as Riku did. Once at the dining hall, the boys took their usual seats and waited for everyone else. A while after they entered, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Ansem were after them. Riku looked over at Zexion, who had a look of guilt on his face. When Zexion felt Riku's eyes on him, he looked up. Riku saw it in his eyes that whatever he and Larxene talked about, it really sunk in.

Meanwhile. . .

"Roxas, are you sure about this?" Sora asked looking at his refection.

"Keep wining about it and I'll make you put the other one on." Roxas said pointing behind him. "Riku said Lolita, but I figured you'd like this better because it's not a dress." Roxas said straighten up Sora's collar. "Now just relax. Mom seems to like you, so you're safe."

"Why's that?"Sora asked as Roxas turned around to get dressed.

"Well, she has a very low tolerance for a lot of people, mainly those who don't think. So, if she likes you, it's said nothing bad will happen to you." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Only, Marluxia has bad things happen to him all the time, so I find that unlikely." Sora mouthed ok and went to look in the mirror. He was dressed in a Lolita-like outfit. It was black with white lace and a big black and white bow in the front of the chest. Sora thought he looked like a doll. He was short enough to be one. "Enjoying the refection?" Roxas asked.

"I'm just wondering if . . . if I was like this before. It just doesn't look like me for some reason." Sora felt that he was a different person then the one staring him back in the eye. The pale blue-eyes brunette seemed to have a different face, one he didn't know.

"Trust me; we all wonder who you are. But, from what I hear, it's better forget. You don't have to deal with the pain of loss, whatever that is." Roxas said resting his head on Sora's shoulder.

"You don't know?" Roxas shook his head.

"I always get whatever I want, same with Riku and Saix. We were born as vampires, so we don't know what it's like to 'feel'. There's nothing human about us. . . That's why we're spoiled. So we can try to feel something." Roxas had a sad look in his eyes. Sora had a feeling that they knew how to 'feel', they just choose not to. Why, he couldn't figure out. "Come on. I know we're more than fashionably late." Sora nodded and followed Roxas to the dining hall.

"I wonder what's taking Roxas and Sora so long." Riku said looking into his spoon.

"It's Roxas, who knows." Saix said.

"Roxas or not, he doesn't have the-" This time Zexion was the one who sent Lexaeus the death glare, which only seemed to infuriate Lexaeus even more. Riku shook his head. It had been a really strange night.

Then the doors opened and Roxas and Sora walked in. Riku's eyes widened a bit when he saw Sora. He felt weird though, like he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world, which was really odd to him. He never felt that kind of thing. Most of the time he'd gag at that thought. And to make it even stranger, he never thought of guys as really beautiful, but more like sexy and lustful.

"Sorry we're late. My fault." Roxas said with a smile.

"Clearly." Lexaeus snorted. Sora and Roxas just rolled their eyes. After taking their seats, Sora sitting next to Riku, dinner was served.

"Vexen not hungry tonight?" Roxas asked looking over at Zexion.

"It's not that. He had something really important to do."

"What about Loran? What's his excuse?" Riku asked with a bitterness in his tone.

"He said he'd love to be here, but if I know him, he's up to something." Zexion looked right at Riku. "What did you two fight about now?" Zexion's face was blank.

"He's just mad because he can't get his way." Riku was clearly getting irritated. Zexion continued his blank stare.

"'God'? Really? Just because you can stop pain?" Zexion was blank.

"I might as well be. Who else can do that? No one." Riku was struggling to keep calm, Sora could feel it.

So, in an attempt to change the subject: "Whose god?" The room went silent.

"Really? You lost that much of your head?" Zexion asked with an _are-you-kidding-me _look. "He's a spiritual being that . . . people against our nature worship. But to us, he's nothing but a joke." Zexion had a lustful look on face. "Poor souls." Sora just lowered his head. He then got an eerie feeling like he was being watched. Then, another vision like thing flashed in front of his eyes, only this time, he could hear a voice. _Please help us find him._ It was a woman's voice. It sounded oddly familiar to him. But who could it be? And who were they looking for?

"Sora?" Riku was shaking Sora's shoulder.

"Hun? What's the matter?" Sora asked and realized that everyone was looking at him.

"You spaced out, like you were in a trance. What happened?" Zexion asked with Larxene sending him a warning glare.

"I can't quite explain it, but these . . . visions, I want to say keep flashing in front of my eyes. Before it was of you guys taking me, then. . ." Sora looked over at Roxas who looked like he had just seen a ghost, which would have been ironic. "Then there was one with a blond-" Roxas froze. Zexion followed Sora's gaze and looked a Roxas.

"You're breathing." Zexion said putting his hand on Roxas' back.

"Am I?" Roxas was panicking. "I'm sorry, I need to be excused." With that, Roxas got up and left. Sora could tell something was worrying him. He knew it had something to do with the vision he had before, the one with the two blonds and the redhead.

Once everyone was finished 'eating', everyone made small talk.

"So, Riku, I heard you, Saix, and Roxas are spoiled rotten. Is that true, or just a mere rumor?" Sora asked. Riku chuckled as he placed his wine down.

"Sora, we're beyond spoiled. When I was sixteen, which was a little more than two hundred years ago, I would have a different person in my bed every day of the week." Lexaeus rolled his eyes. "What? You said you didn't have a problem with it."

"Yes, but now you're bored with it." Lexaeus grumbled.

"That's because I've fucked nearly every available person in this town." Sora gave Riku that look that said _wwhaatttt? _ "What?" Riku looked at Sora. "I was sixteen."

"I'm sixteen, and I don't do that." Riku leaned back in his chair a Sora crossed his arms.

"Oh really? Why not? You could have nearly everyone begging to be in bed with you." Riku smirked. Zexion and Larxene just smiled.

"Well. . ." Sora looked over to Saix who was shaking his head. Clearing saying because he was a virgin wasn't a good idea."Because I just want to get use to this place right now. Maybe even try to remember a thing or two?" Riku just chuckled.

"Is that it? Maybe I could change our mind before dawn?" Riku asked as a blood red rose appeared in his hand.

"And what if you can't?" Sora asked with a challenging look on his face.

"That's for you to decide. Have we got a deal?" Riku offered Sora the rose.

Sora thought about for a moment, the smiled. "You're on." Sora said taking the rose. Riku smiled and got up from the table and Sora followed him out of the hall and around to a really big door. Riku opened it to reveal a really big library. "Who. . . That's a lot of books. . ."

"Isn't it. There are about two point eight million of them here. My little collection." Riku grinned.

"Little?" Sora cocked an eye brow. Riku smirked and showed Sora around. After the library, he showed Sora around the halls, which were really big. "How long ago were these built?" Sora ran his hand along the wall. "They feel ancient."

"Well . . . they are. Saix told you about Xemnas, right?" Sora nodded. "About six thousand years ago, when Greece and Egypt were in their prime, Xemnas was turned and started his new life. After the usual five years, Xemnas turned on his creator. After that, Xemnas found a gate way to a new world where humans didn't exist. After figuring that this world would be a great place for creators to raise their fledglings, Xemnas started building, more like forcing humans to help him. After this house was built, the rest of the town was. It took about two hundred years to build. Many creators and fledglings joined him after a hundred years of the project. Xemnas was named their leader and he chose four others to help him, but they were killed some centuries later. Then their fledglings took their place."

"Ansem, Lexaeus, and Zexion, right?" Sora asked looking out the large window they were by.

"Yeah. There was another one, but he died, before Saix was born. Xemnas said that he was a god man, but creating Loran was his dumbest mistake." Riku leaned against the railing.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Just look at the guy. He's clearly a spoiled brat, worse than me. He's power hungry and wants to take Xemnas' place. Needless to say he won't get it." Riku smiled. "Marluxia will take his place before Loran does." Sora's head snapped towards him.

"How?"

"Xemnas is his creator. So technically, he should be living with us and Zexion and Dad need to stop bitching about him and how he raises Axel, who should be out of his control soon anyway." Riku said leaning on his back now.

Sora smiled. "You're very . . . what's the word I want? Very straight forward I guess."

"Really?" Riku bent down to speak in Sora's ear. "Enlighten me, how?" Sora swallowed hard.

"Well, you . . . you have . . ." Sora lowered his head and averted his gaze.

"I have?" Riku placed his hand on Sora's side.

"You're very opinionated." Sora whispered.

"To true." Riku was facing Sora now, and on the verge of pulling their hips together. "So, what do you say you and me take this somewhere else?"

"It will take a while to get to your room. I think it will be dawn before we there." Sora said leaning into Riku's arms.

"You think or you know?" Riku said pulling Sora up to him.

"I think. . ." Sora then got a strange feeling. He got the feeling that his heart should be fluttering, but it didn't. But then, Sora got that feeling that he felt something like this before. Then an image of a tall blond flashed in front of his eyes. That's when Sora felt tears sting his eyes.

"Sora?" Sora looked back at Riku who looked confused. "You're crying."

"Crying?" Sora wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so sad. He felt that the person who he left behind was really missing him, but who was it?

"You ok?" Riku placed his hand on Sora's cheek.

Sora leaned into the touch. "I guess. But who is he?" Riku pulled away then.

"'He'? Are you seeing some else?" Riku asked.

"How can I? I may have been here two weeks, but I was locked in a room for most of that time. I don't know anyone here, remember?" Sora had a point.

"Right. . . So, we still going to my room? I still might be able to change your mind." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Sure. . ." Sora said walking with Riku down another hallway. Riku was talking to him, but he didn't pay attention. He wanted to know who that blond was. Was he related to him? Was he a best friend? Was he Sora's lover? What was he to Sora? The more Sora thought about, the clearer his face became to him and he got the letter 'D' floating around his head.

When at Riku's room, Sora came back to reality. Riku unlocked his door and let Sora walk in first. He was amazed by the size. It seemed just a tad bit bigger than Saix's and was full blown gothic. Just what one could expect from a vampire.

"So, what was on your mind on the way here? I know you weren't listing to me." Sora felt the nonexistent blush rise on his face.

"I was thinking about that guy. . . I can't help but feel he's looking for me. . . And someone else oddly." Sora said as Riku shut and locked the door. Sora rolled his eyes. "Making sure I don't leave?"

"No. Just a habit. I could care less if you did." Sora's face went blank and Riku did a faceplam. "That came out wrong. I meant I'm not keeping you here against your will."

"Sure. . . Why'd you make Roxas dress me in lace?"

Riku smirked. "I like lace. And it looks, dare I say this, it makes you look cute." That blush got bigger. "If you want to take it off you can. I think I have a pair of sweat pants you can wear." Riku walked over to his closet and stepped inside. When he came out, he was wearing nothing more than black sweat pants himself and had a pair over his arm and threw them at Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said as Riku walked away from him with his back turned. Sora walked over behind the closet door and started untying the tightly tied knots. It was a good thing he didn't have to breathe. Riku couldn't help but look over his shoulder to take a glance at Sora, who had his back to him. Riku felt his blood lust starting to act up when Sora started to take off the Lolita like outfit. Sora had a very small and slender figure and from the back could be mistaken for a girl. Riku forced himself to look away. What was up with him? He never did this. Not even in his whore days.

When Sora came out of the closet, he placed Roxas' clothes on the table. "So how much longer till dawn?" Sora asked sitting on the bed.

"Few minutes. So I still have a chance." Riku said sitting next to him.

"Well, since I can't tell you about me, tell me more about you."

"Now there's a good idea. One, it's said I'm great in bed." Sora leaned away from Riku with that. "Two, I love blood, fresh or stale. Three, I'm a stuck up spoiled brat, if you haven't noticed."

"I would have never guessed." Sora said sarcastically lying on his side.

"Then you do have an empty head." Riku said leaning over him.

"Now that's just not nice." Sora said as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

"Never said I was." Riku grinned then placed his hand in between Sora's legs making them both freeze. Riku gently ran his hand up Sora's chest making him shiver at the touch then pulled Sora hips up on his lap in a straddle like position. Sora just watched. He was too scared to do anything, not knowing how strong Riku was. With Lexaeus being his blood father, he must be stronger and more forceful than he looks.

Riku ran his hand across Sora' chest then bent down to kiss his neck. When Riku's lips met Sora's neck, a full vision flashed in Sora's eyes:

"_Are you sure you want to do this? What about you oath?" _

"_Screw it. I'm not suppose to kissing another guy either." Sora said as he kissed a blond who pulled his shirt off. _

"_Whatever you say." Sora was picked up then placed on his back on a bed. The blond bent down and crashed his lips to Sora's while grinding their hips together. _

"_Demyx. . ." Sora whispered giving the blond permission to do what he wanted. But just as he was about to unzip Sora pants, there was a knock on the door and the two had to stop. . ._

When Sora opened his eyes, he found Riku's aqua green eyes staring at him. Sora sat up and tried to figure out what just happened. He looked at Riku who looked like he had just seen a person with two heads.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Riku asked placing his hand to Sora's forehead.

"I'm fine. But I think I just had a vision, again. Only this time, everything was clear." Sora was looking down at himself.

"What did you see?" Riku asked as he got up and walked over to his window.

"Myself and that boy." Riku grabbed his curtains and shut them.

"Yeah."

"I think we were together." Sora said quietly.

"What were you two doing?" Riku asked rejoining Sora on the bed.

"We were. . ." Sora felt that blush. "We were about to have sex. . ." Riku had that _what? _look on his face.

"About to have? What happened?"

"I don't know. There was a knock on a nearby door and we stopped."

"Wow. That sucks. Who was he?"

"His name was Demyx." Riku shot up.

"Demyx? Axel's-" Riku clamped his hand to his mouth.

"Axel's what?" Sora demanded.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. Ask Roxas and I'm sure he'll tell you. But I promised I wouldn't." Riku held up his hands.

"Dammit. . ." Sora said in a pout. Riku smiled and took his cheek.

"But I can make it up to you." Sora didn't have time to think. Before he knew it, Riku had their lips together. Sora didn't know how to react. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't move. He was frozen, but not in fear. But he didn't want to seem like an idiot, so he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

Gently, Riku pushed Sora onto his back laid on top of him. Sora felt that a breath was caught in his throat. Riku clearly knew what he was doing and what he wanted. Riku wanted Sora and wanted to taste his blood. His mouth was watering at the thought. To heat things up, Riku ran his tongue over Sora's lower lips in an attempt to explore Sora's mouth. Unwillingly, Sora let him. Riku clearly wasn't lying when he said he was good in bed. Sora couldn't help but hold onto Riku tightly. Riku found that Sora had a really exotic taste, and he loved it.

As Riku kissed harder, he started grinding his hips against Sora's, who started to give in. And Sora was getting antsy placed his hands on Riku's waist line. Riku clearly was beyond ready. He was ready to get his pants off, but first, he wanted a taste of Sora's blood. So he broke the kiss and started to kiss down to Sora's neck. With a deep inhale, Riku found an unusually sweat sent and his mouth started to water. He never came across this sent before and was eager to try it. He licked Sora's neck and throat earning a moan, and then slowly he bit into Sora's neck, but before he could enjoy Sora's blood, he felt the wind knocked out of him and found himself half way across the room on the floor.

"Fuck!"

Sora sat up and gasped. "Riku! Are you alright?" Sora jumped up and ran over to him.

"Yeah. What the hell happened?" Riku asked sitting up.

"I'm not so sure. My mind was in a fog." Sora said scratching his head.

Riku sighed. "Never mind then. . . I guess I'm doing it by myself later."

"Sorry. But I don't think I'm ready for it, just yet." Riku just looked at him.

"You just told me you almost had sex with your past boyfriend and now you're saying you're not ready?" Sora looked down.

"Sorry. . ."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just try again another time." Riku smirked. "Unless?"

"Sorry your highness, another day." Sora yawned. "I'm pretty tired." Riku nodded and got up.

"Then we better get to bed." Riku said picking up Sora bridal style and carried him over to the bed. Once Sora was on the right side and under the covers Sora was sound asleep. Riku got on the other side and tried to sleep. It was pretty apparent to him the Sora was hiding something and didn't want it found out. That's why he kicked him away from him. Riku took one more look at Sora and then went to sleep.

That day Sora didn't sleep well. Most of the time he slept soundly and had nothing but a mist of colors floating around in his head, but tonight, the blond Demyx kept him restless. Images of them together constantly popped up in his head. Some of them they were kissing, others, he would be crying about something. Sora knew he was suffering and he want to comfort him. But each time Sora went to reach out to him, he found himself farther away from him.

"Demyx. . ." Sora whispered and felt a tear run down his cheek. . .

Later than night, Sora woke up to find it pitch black in Riku's room. His eyes adjusted and he sat up. Riku was sound asleep. Sora sighed and kicked the blankets off him. He got up and walked over to the door. Right outside the door was a tiny teacup Chihuahua. Sora smiled and squatted down to pet it.

"Hey there little thing. Came to show me the way to Saix's room?" The thing yapped and scampered off with Sora following it. When the dog stopped, it tried, with all its might, to open the door. Sora smiled and turned the knob to give a more even chance. With little pride it had, it ran its head into the door with it opening. Sora laughed and followed it inside. "Evening Saix."

"Evening. How was your morning?" Saix asked as the tiny yapyap jumped onto Saix's lap, much to Kova's disliking.

"Pretty rough." Sora said shutting the door, sitting down and catching Saix's attention.

"You mean you let Riku-Sora that's-"

"Saix, we didn't do it. I swear." Sora held up his hands.

Saix let out a sigh of relief. He then got up and locked his door. "Good."

"Why?" Sora asked as Saix opened his mini fridge and took out a bottle of blood.

"Because. . ." Saix handed Sora a mug and placed the bottle on the coffee table. "Because Riku . . . Riku's been known to kill some of his sleeping partners. That's why I didn't want you to tell him you were a virgin. He would have spilt you veins right there. And as you can imagine, I wouldn't have liked to fight him."

"Why not? Can't you take him?"

"Not when I have to deal with him and leave Zexion and Gramps to deal with Lexaeus. Then again, Larxene was there, but when Riku's blood lust is out of control, he's nearly invincible." Saix said that way too calmly for Sora. "But then again, his blood was acting weird when you were talking to him."

"How was that?" Sora jumped at the sound of Zexion's voice.

"How the hell?" Saix pointed at his door.

"Larxene. She taught me how to pick locks." Zexion smiled taking the empty seat next to both of them. "Saix, can I speak with Sora alone real quick. I know you need to feed your pack." Saix's face when black as he got up and left the room. An awkward feeling was left in the room. Finally Zexion sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Sora looked at him.

"Larxene was right. I wasn't thinking what your creator might do if he really cared about you, and for that, I'm sorry." Sora looked in Zexion's clear grayish eyes and knew he wasn't lying and smiled.

"Apology accepted. So, what do you think me vision are?" Sora figured that if anyone knew, it would be Zexion, who shrugged.

"It doesn't seem like they're of the future, so I'm really not sure. If had I had to say they were anything, I'd say they were glimpses of things going on about the people around you, or memories. Do any of them seem like you know them somehow?"

"Well, during the day, I didn't really sleep well. I kept seeing these images of a blond named Demyx and I just doing random shit like any other couple." Sora said.

Zexion seemed puzzled. "Then I'd say that was a memory. Powerful things memories are."

"How so?" Sora sat facing him now.

"They are like windows into the past. They allow us to look back; some are good, while others are bad. Some, we wish to forget because they bring us pain." Zexion sighed. "Like Axel. He left his little brother in the human world to find a better life to bring him into. This life is one of many disappointments."

"So you wouldn't recommend giving it to someone?" Zexion shook his head.

"In truth, I hate it. I should have died years ago. My creator saved my life and can't really forgive him for that." Zexion lowered his head. At this point Saix reentered the room. He placed his hand on Zexion's back to try and calm him down.

"What happened?" Sora asked quietly.

Zexion sat up. "Back then, disease struck the little village I lived in. After my parents died, I fell ill next, then my wife and two daughters. Then a stranger appeared and offered to help. I asked to help to help my wife and the girls, but he insisted that my life was of more value. I pleaded with him to help them, but that was pointless. Before I knew it, he picked me up and carried me away from them. I never saw them again. When I came to later, I was here with Xemnas looking over me." Saix sighed. "Don't start pouting."

"You try being parted from Larxene for twelve years. It's not the easiest thing in the world." Saix mumbled.

"So, needless to say after your five years, you took your creator's life in the hope that it'll make up for losing your family." Sora said. Zexion nodded.

"Yeah. It didn't help. Then I found out that just by touching a book, I knew everything inside it without reading it. And that makes finding a book to read pretty hard." Zexion stood up. "If there's anything you need, jus look for Larxene. She'll know how to find me." Zexion had his hand on the door knob when Sora said,

"Well. . . I kinda wanted to know a bit about mating." Saix and Zexion just looked at him. "You could just say no."

"It's not that, it's just. . ."

"Most fledglings don't care to mate early in their lives." Saix finished.

"Well . . . I'm just curious . . . that's all." Sora said.

"Well, ok. I suggest we go to the library and discus it then. There's a book with pictures." Sora cocked an eyebrow. "I'll meat you there." Zexion left. Sora turned around to find Saix shaking his head. After getting dressed, the two of them headed for the library. When they got there, they found Zexion, in a pair of purple skinny jeans and long sleeve black shirt. He was rummaging through the shelves to find what he wanted. "Here we go." He then tossed a few books over to a table with them landing perfectly in a stack.

"How did he?" Sora whispered over to Saix pointing at the table.

"I have no idea. No one else can do that." Saix said walking over to the table. Sora followed and watched as Zexion went through two more shelves of books.

"Enjoy the show?" Zexion asked walking over to them.

"Kinda. I'm surprised you didn't break anything." Sora said opening up a book.

"Lots of practice. Now how old are you again?" Zexion asked taking the book from him.

"Hey! Sixteen." Sora said.

"Alright. Now, let's start with the blood tie." Zexion went on to explain how a vampire and his mate start off with a blood tie, which is formed when one is created after the other. After they meet, the tie is locked with eye contact. Then, as the two get closer to each other, their first kiss allows them to sense if the other's in danger. Then after they have sex for the first time, they do it again and bite each other, or share blood, to seal the bond connecting them forever. "And that's basically it. Nothing different then humans other than the fact that we only get on mate for a life time." Zexion said throwing the books back onto the shelves.

"Wow. . . So it works for same sex couples to?" Sora asked looking at Saix.

"Yup. I still want to see it happen to a homophobic vampire. That'll be funny." Saix looked over at Zexion.

"I don't think Vexen will ever find anyone. Blood or no blood, he'd scare them away." Zexion said as he floated in midair. "I'm amazed Marluxia can stand him."

"Marluxia will be Marluxia. Why Xemnas changed him, no one will ever understand." Saix stood up then walked over to the door. "Sora, you can tell Zexion. He can help you better than I can."

"Tell me what? And why is it when it comes to you, I don't know a damn thing?" Zexion asked turning to Sora, who shrugged.

"You'll find out." Saix left the two alone. He knew that h helped Sora as much as he could.

"So, what is it?" Zexion asked.

"Well, I kinda died a virgin. . ." Sora did that thing where he pushed his fingertips against each other. He looked up to find Zexion speechless.

"That's why your scent's so sweet. As much as I'd hate to do this, the only safe place for you is with Marluxia. With his baking, you can blame the smell on him." Zexion said standing up. "Roxas should be heading over there so-Hold that thought."

Just after Zexion said that, Roxas came bursting right through the door. "There you are! I've been looking for you." Roxas said walking over to Sora. "Come on! I've been waiting on you for hours!"

"How many?" Zexion asked.

"All day. You know Axel's been in a really pissy as mood. Seeing Sora is the only way he won't hate Marly! It's ok if he hates you and Lexaeus." Roxas smiled.

"See what I have to deal with? Fine. Just be back before noon. And if you are going to stay there, check in first."

"Ok. Come on!" Roxas grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him out of the library and down the hall.

"Roxas, wait a sec." Sora said.

"Why?" Roxas found out why when he ran into something and fell to the ground.

"Where's the fire?" Loran pulled Roxas up and brushed off his shoulder.

"Thanks." Roxas said quietly.

"Don't mention it. Good evening Sora. Going out for a while? Loran asked.

"Where ever Roxas is dragging me." Sora shrugged. He looked at Roxas who looked unlike himself. He seemed saddened and like he was a shammed.

"Oh really? And where would that be?" loran asked pulling Roxas face to look at him.

"Over to Marluxia's. He is technically responsible for Sora ya know." Roxas said pulling away. "Now if you wouldn't mind." Loran stepped aside to let them pass. Sora followed Roxas, and as he did, the vision from before flashed in front of his eyes. The one with the two blonds and the redhead. He got the feeling that the blonds were Loran and Roxas and the red head was Axel.

For the first time in two weeks, Sora was outside in the moonlight. He smiled and looked behind him at the house that he was forced to live in for the past two weeks. The eerie feeling got from it was all but gone. He'd hate to see what happened to orphans, like himself, that were turned in there. The thought would always haunt him.

"Hey, block head!" Sora looked over to Roxas. "You coming? Or going off on your own?" Sora nodded but eyed Roxas. He just went from moppy to happy just like that. Sora didn't get it. Then again, Roxas was a hard person to understand. As they walked to Marly's house, a lot of people just stared at Sora. Clearly news didn't spread that his death wish was lifted. Once they got to the small house, they noticed that everything was still black inside. Roxas took out a spare key and let him and Sora inside. "Ok, you wait in the living, I'll go wake up Axel." Sora nodded and Roxas went up stairs. Sora walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. Then, that same vision flashed in front of Sora's eyes. Only it wasn't blurry. Axel was clearly being intimate was Roxas, and Loran was clearly pissed about it, or was going to be; Sora couldn't tell. All he knew was that Axel and Roxas were hiding something.

Sora looked up at the clock, nine o'clock. Marly was going to be up any moment. When he saw the kitchen lights flash on, he smiled. Sora got up and stood against the wall.

"Good evening, Marluxia." Marly turned around and a big grin rose on his face.

"Sora." Marly walked over to him and nearly squeezed the life out of him. "I'm glad you're ok. When Saix came over, I figured he was here to tell me bad news. I never thought he'd have helped you. Maybe now Axel will be happy."

"Yeah, about Axel-" Sora looked behind him. "Is there anything going on between him and Roxas? Anything that would make Loran mad?" Marly was confused.

"I don't think so. Why?" Marly asked.

"Well, I figured out, that how I know things is because I get vision of things, like memories. And, one of them was of Roxas and Axel were being very intimate with each other Loran was watching them and he was pissed about it. I can't figure out why." Marly was puzzled. He couldn't figure it out either.

"What else happened?" Sora looked behind him and took Marly's wrist. He pulled him over to his room and closed the door behind him. "Now why are we hiding?"

"Because the last time I brought it up, Roxas froze. Like he was worried about something." Marly nodded and Sora closed his eyes. He went back to the vision and let it play in his head. Axel had Roxas in a tight embrace and was kissing and biting at Roxas' neck. Then he saw Axel bite down into Roxas' vein with Roxas doing the same to him. Sora barely understood it.

When Sora opened his eyes, he found Marly with his hands on his hips. "Well?"

"They were . . . biting into each other." Marly's eyes widened. "Something wrong with that?"

"Kinda. God, Zexion's gonna kill me." Marly had to sit back down on his bed.

"Why?" Sora was confused.

"Because, they're a mated couple if they're doing that. And Axel's my fledgling so; I'm responsible for his actions right now, shit!" Marly was clearly panicking. "Now are you sure about this?"

"Yup." Sora had a smile on his face weirdly.

"Shit. I need chocolate." Marly left the room and walked into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and graded a bag of chocolate chips out and poured them down his throat.

"Wow, on your period or something?" Axel asked coming into the kitchen. "Hey block head." Axel said ruffling up Sora's hair.

"Hey Sir Spiky Pants." Sora said brushing his hand away. Then Marly regained control of himself.

"Anyone who still counts as a fledging and is shorter than me, sit at the table." Everyone did. Marly rubbed his temple. "Alright Axel spill. What's really going on between you two?" Both of their faces dropped. Axel couldn't lie to Marly, not yet anyway.

"Well . . . we-we're-" Axel was trying not to make it obvious. Even though he made it obvious that they were hiding something.

"Axel? Just say it. What's done is done." Marly said calmly.

"Fine, last Halloween, when blondy here was drunk off his ass, we just did it. . ." Axel couldn't say it. He had really let Marly down. He said he wasn't one to fall in love easily, but after he met Roxas, it was love at first sight.

"Axel, mating is nothing to lie about. Nothing, not even death can break it." Marly said placing his hand on Axel's shoulder. "But like I said there's nothing I can do about it and what's done is done. The worst Zexion can do is cuss me out."

"No." everyone looked at Roxas. "He can do worse."


	4. Chapter 4

_And the nonsense continues . . ._

Chapter IV: Hunted

"What more could he do?" Marly asked puzzled.

"Gee, I don't. Oh yeah, he could disagree and kill Axel right then and there!" Sora and Axel just sat there and watched as Roxas acted like the spoiled child that he was. He clearly was irritated at the fact that Marly didn't have a clue of what he was so worried about.

"He can't kill Axel just for mating with you. Sure, there's an age difference, but that be meaningless." Marly was really sounding like a girl. "Only Xemnas has the-"

"Xemnas isn't here!" Roxas said standing up. Marly's face went blank, surprising Roxas. "You didn't know?"

Marly shook his head. "When did he leave?"

"Twelve years ago. I thought someone would have told you. I'm sorry."Marly shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I should have known." Marly said with a sigh. "Anyway, you were saying, Roxas?"

Roxas sat back down. "Well . . . You remember how my mom was created, right?" Marly nodded. "Well, it turned out that she was Loran's fledgling, as gross as that is. Loran didn't intend on Dad mating with her, and Loran wasn't happy about that. So, needless to say, Dad owed him a debt."

"What does any of this have to do with you?" Axel asked taking his hand.

"That's just it. I have everything to do with it. After I was 'magically' born," Roxas used air quotes. "Loran felt that I would be the perfect match for him. So Dad promised me to him to settle his debt . . ." Everyone went silent. That's when Sora's vision made sense to him. Loran clearly didn't want Axel anywhere near Roxas. It also meant that when the others find others find out, there'll be hell to pay. "So, as you can see, with Axel and I being mated, Dad broke his promise . . . he just doesn't know it yet."

"Then what does he think you and Axel are doing?" Sora asked.

"He thinks it's just a phase . . . and at times I wish it was." Roxas was clearly depressed about the situation. Marly was quiet the whole time, which slightly irritated Sora.

"Boys." Marly held out his hands. Sora saw Axel and Roxas link hands and saw that Roxas and Marly clearly needed him to take their hands. He did then Marly closed his eyes. "We promise, by blood, to keep this elopetion secret and not to mention it, unless it's among the four of us and or until it's found out by the older nobles. In our father's name, thank you." Marly reopened his eyes and looked at the others. "Now, why don't we have a small celebration?" Marly's face lit up.

"For what?" Axel asked concerned.

"I follow traditions, and tradition says that after every mating, there should be some type of celebration!" Marly said leaping up. "And to celebrate, all you can eat chocolate chip pancakes!" Axel rolled his eyes as everyone else cheered. After chocolaty goodness, everyone sat in the living room to talk about the past two weeks. "So, stuck with Saix for two weeks, man."

"It wasn't that bad. I was knocked out cold for a week." Sora said quietly.

"Yeah, about that. Why were you knocked out after giving Saix your blood? That usually never happens." Roxas said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I've nearly drained Axel dry many times when we have sex, and he's never passed out." Axel smirked proudly. "Keep that up and you just might."

"I dare you." Axel smirked and Roxas stock out his tongue. "So, what we gonna do tonight?"

Marly shrugged. "Show Sora around?" Everyone shrugged. "I'm sure he wants to get out and explore." After cleaning up, everyone followed Marly out the door and into the night. Sora looked up at the sky and smiled at the dancing stars. People would just stop and stare at Sora as if he had a sign on top of his head that read _Look At Me! NOW!_ It really freaked him out, so he really cling to Marly's side, who was clearly on a very strong defensive. Sora could feel that strong mother-bearish vibe and that made him feel safe.

After the long tour, Sora and Axel, being fledglings, were exhausted. Once they were back at Marly's house, they were both passed out on the couch. Roxas smiled and giggled as Marly took a picture. Marly was clearly happy. He had the small family he always want, but was to unlucky to have during his human life. After closing the curtains and set up pillows and blankets him and Roxas, Marly got out a blank and threw it over Sora and Axel. Together, the small family slept in the living room that day, and things were peaceful. . .

Ten Months Later. . .

"_I . . . you." Demyx said running his hand down Sora's back. _

"_I . . . you, too." Sora smiled back and felt Demyx push their lips together. Just as Demyx pulled away so they could breathe, Sora felt something slam into his head-_

Sora shot up. He was breathing hard and was coated in sweat. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock, 5:58 P.M. It was too early to get up, so he decided to go back to sleep. But when he closed his eyes, that strange pain started in his head. He gave up and turned over to Marly, who was a very light sleeper.

"One of those dreams again?" Marly asked opening his eyes. Sora nodded and Marly sighed. "I think you should talk to Zexion about them. Maybe he could help you." Marly said sitting up.

"I have. He said he's not sure about it. He thinks they may be memories, but until he finds out who I am or finds my creator, he won't know." Sora said sadly. He really wanted to know who Demyx was and who he was in general. All he knew was that he was sixteen for the rest of his life, his name, and that Demyx was his old boyfriend, who was connected to Axel somehow. It really bugged.

After Marly got up and warmed up some blood, Sora climbed up onto the roof to watch the sun set. As he sat there, he noticed a girl with blond hair brushed over her shoulder and wearing a small white Lolita dress. She was smiling up at him. Sora never saw her before and even though she was smiling, he got the feeling that she was sad. Sora waved and smiled back at her. She smiled back and continued walking down the street. Sora couldn't help but notice that she was headed down to the town's gate that was near the cemetery. Sora just watched her and he swore the as soon as she walked past the gate she just disappeared. Sora stood up and tried to find out where she went, but there wasn't any trace of her.

"Whatcha looking at?" Sora looked down to find Riku looking up at him.

"Oh nothing. Just watching the sun set." Riku smirked and jumped up onto the roof next to Sora.

"Really? Then why were you looking in the wrong direction?" Riku asked. And Sora just shrugged. "Fine, then mind if I join?" Sora's face went blank.

"Not now, now that you're here." Riku smirked as they both watched the sun set over the town. Sora felt tired and laid his head on Riku's shoulder. The two had become pretty good friends over the past few months. Even though Sora didn't really like the fact the Riku was very self centered, he did like Riku because he was himself and somewhat artistic. He could play the harp and piano, he could dance and paint very accurate portraits. Riku liked Sora because he was easy to talk to, and he wanted to know why he kicked him in the stomach that one night when he was about to bite into Sora's neck.

"Tell me, what do you see in sunsets?" Riku asked looking at Sora.

"Because they're so pretty here. Nothing like the human world." Sora said looking up.

"Oh really?" Riku smirked and took hold of Sora's chin. "How pretty?" Sora pulled away as Riku tried to kiss him. "Why must you always do that?"

"Because I know what you want. You have to earn it." Sora smirked kissing Riku's nose. Riku just shook his head. "Why are you up this early anyway? The moon's not out yet."

"I don't know. I just wasn't tired. So I thought I'd take a walk and the next thing I knew, I was here watching you watching something. So what were you looking at?" Sora started to answer when a vision, like usual, popped up in his head. He saw that girl. She had a smile on her face with her finger over her mouth as if telling Sora not to say anything, so he didn't.

"Nothing. Must have been a cat or something." Sora smiled but Riku wasn't convinced.

"Sora, I know when you have visions, so what did you see?" Sora looked away. He knew Riku was right. Riku knew him better than he knew himself.

"I saw a girl. She was telling me to be quiet. I guess I use to talk a lot." Sora smiled and Riku just nodded. He knew Sora wasn't telling him a true story, but he didn't want to push it. He knew he'd find out later.

As the moon started to rise, Marly came up to the roof. "Hey, you two. Behaving yourselves?" Marly smirked.

"I am, he's not?" Sora said as Riku smirked.

"Naughty Riku." Marly waved his finger at him. "Now come on. I have breakfast ready." The boys followed Marly into the dining room/kitchen and were met with fruit filled baked goodies. "I wasn't sure what to make, so I made a verity." Sora smirked and grabbed two crapes. Riku grabbed waffles, even though he didn't really like food, but he did like Marly's homemaking skills. Marly grabbed cheese cake and the three sat at the table waiting for Axel and Roxas.

Once they got down anyone could see the bite marks on Axel's neck and collar bone. When Roxas saw Riku, he nudged Axel in the side. Before Riku could turn around, Axel ran back upstairs to cover up the marks.

"Whatcha doing up this early, old man?" Roxas asked as he grabbed blueberry pancakes.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm not going to. But your dad is looking for you." Riku said running his head through his hair.

"That's nice. He can't figure it out by now?" Roxas said nearly growling.

"Roxas." Marly said.

Roxas sighed. "Sorry. Drank too much this morning."

"What the hell do you two do up there?" Riku asked sitting back.

"We have fun." Axel said joining everyone. "Something you guys are forbidden to do."

"Touché." Riku said. "Just one question, when Roxas spends the day here, where does Sora sleep?" Sora did a face palm. Riku would always ask the embarrassing questions at the worst times.

"Well," Sora said twitching his fingers. "Sometimes I'll sleep on the couch, other times I sleep with Marly."

Riku cocked an eyebrow. "Well, then maybe on days like that, you should come and spend the day with me." Riku took Sora's chin in his hand and pulled their face together. Sora's face went blank and pulled away from Riku.

"I'll pass on that." Sora said finishing his crapes.

"Either way, you have practice with Zexion tonight. So you still have to put up with me." Riku grinned. Sora just shook his head. . .

Later that day. . .

"Come on Sora, focus!" Of course Sora lost that focus, making Zexion loss his focus.

"I'm sorry. I can't really focus with the images he's thinking about." Sora pointed at Riku, who just smiled and waved.

"Sora, you can't use Riku as an excuse. You need to learn to ignore him." Zexion said firmly.

"Yes, Sir. Again?"

"Again. Now, just relax." Sora and Zexion both closed their eyes and rose up their hands. "Calm your mind. Open it to let the voices of our past ancestors in and speak to you." Sora tried his best not to let Riku's voice in. As Sora focused, he heard a strangely familiar voice:

"_No! Stay with me!" _

"Where am I going?" Sora whispered and opened his eyes. Zexion followed and stared.

"You were doing great. What happened?" Zexion asked placing his hand on Sora's shoulder as he looked up.

"Where . . . am I . . . going?" Sora blacked out . . .

Sora felt a cool, tingling feeling on his forehead and on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to find silver hair lying in his face. Without thinking, Sora ran his hand through Riku's hair and started kissing back against Riku, much to Riku's delight.

Zexion just watched and rubbed his temples as Riku started taking advantage of the situation. "Riku, I think you can stop now." With a sigh, Riku broke the kiss.

"And to think you like me." Riku pulled Sora up in sitting position, and Sora was pretty confused.

"What just happened?" Sora asked quite frightened.

"You fell victim to Riku's charm." Zexion said walking over to the table. "Anyway, what happened? You had your mind opened perfectly. What went wrong?" Sora shook his head.

"I'm . . . not sure." Sora said shaking and lowering his head.

"What happened when your mind opened?" Riku asked brushing Sora's hair out of his face.

"I . . . heard a voice. It was begging me to . . . stay with it." Sora squinted his eyes. He heard that voice before; he just couldn't pinpoint where.

"Where were you going? What Dialect was the voice using?" Zexion asked.

"I don't remember. But the voice was frantic . . . like begging-" Then it hit him and Sora's hand went to the bite mark on his neck. "I was slipping . . . He thought I was dying. But why-" A vision cut Sora's sentence short. But this one wasn't clear. The movements were too fast and the surrounding area was dark. For some reason, it brought tears to Sora's eyes. Sora had to wrap his arms around Riku to keep from losing it. Riku looked over at Zexion, who just shrugged.

"Clearly, now's not a good time. Riku, take him to your room and see if you can get anything out of him." Zexion said. "More than likely, he'll talk to you. Oh, one more thing, try not to rape him." Riku smirked then picked Sora up and carried him out of the library to his room.

Zexion threw the books back on the shelf and watched how Riku cradled Sora in his arms as they left the room. He didn't need a vision to see Sora and Riku's future.

After Riku placed Sora on his bed, he locked his door and closed the curtains. He then sighed and turned back to Sora. "Want to tell me what you saw?" Sora shook his head. "And why not?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to." Riku sighed and sat behind Sora pulling him up against his chest.

"Tell you what," Riku said soothingly. "Let's try a relaxing exercise." Sora looked back at Riku. "Just close your eyes." Using his magically magic powers, Riku turned the old record player in the back of his room. A slow jazz filled the room.

"You listen to jazz?" Sora asked leaning away from Riku.

"It's relaxing." Riku smiled. "Now, close your eyes. Think of a happy place." Sora did as Riku instructed. "Now, this'll sound weird, but take a deep breath." Sora felt weird taking in air, but it really did help him relax. "Now picture a happy place. Imagine you're lying on your back looking up at the sky." Sora pictured himself on a beach with the salty water splashing at his feet. It was nice; he just didn't feel completely relaxed. He felt lonely in a way. Sora turned around and looked at Riku. "Something wrong?" Riku asked.

"Hold me." Sora whispered. Riku was a little stunned but wrapped his arms around Sora. Sora went back to his happy place and found Riku sitting behind him. As the music played, and Sora started getting really sleepy, Riku slowly started reaching up Sora's shirt. "Riku?"

"Tell me what happened. Then I'll stop." Riku said pressing a hand between Sora's legs. "I really wonder what size you are." Riku pulled Sora closer kissing his neck as Sora tried to pull away.

"Fine! Just stop!" The next thing Sora new, Riku was sitting at the small round table he had in his room across from him.

"Well?" Riku asked standing up.

"You did that on purpose!" Sora said standing up as well.

"Yes, yes I did. Now," Riku motioned for Sora to walk up to him. "tell me what happened."

Sora sighed. "I'm not sure, but I think I saw a group of guys ganging up on someone . . . That person was scared. They were angry at him for some reason. They were . . . beating him. One even hit him with a-" That weird pain hit Sora really hard forcing him to fall forward. Riku caught him before he hit the ground.

"What were they hitting him with?"

"It was a fucking bat!" Sora's eyes were flooded with tears and his voice had a slight hint of rage.

"What kind of bat? Fruit, vampire, bumble-"

"A fucking metal one! What kind do you think?" Sora pushed himself out of Riku's arms.

"What the hell were those humans trying to do?"

"They were trying to kill me!" Sora froze. "They were . . . trying to kill . . . me." Riku couldn't help but watch. He watched as Sora was haunted by the memory of his near death and could only imagine what it was like, never having gone through one of his own.

Slowly, Riku pulled Sora close to him and tried to calm him down. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but what happened next?" Riku asked stroking Sora's back.

"I'm not sure." Sora wiped his eyes and tried to recall what he saw in his vision. "I can myself lying in a pool of blood. Everything in my body is either broken or punctured. Just when I was about to embrace death . . . I was in someone's arms. My creator's arms." Sora said snuggling into Riku chest. "In a sense, he saved my life."

Riku smirked. "Yeah, I guess he did. But, is that it?" Sora nodded. "*sigh* what a pity." Riku said pulling Sora down on the bed with him.

Mean while. . .

"I don't know what it is, but I think Riku and Sora are destined to be more than just friends." Zexion said pacing.

"Now don't go jinxing it, Zexy." Larxene said looking up from her book.

"I'll try not to." Zexion said giving Larxene a kiss.

"So you think they're going to wind up being a mated couple?" Larxene asked.

"More than less. Lexaeus might not like it though, but even he can't stop it."

"For once Riku might get something he really wants." Larxene smiled and Zexion sighed.

"Maybe not. Sora's still too young to mate, and seeing as how Riku has a deadline, he might lose his heritage." Zexion said sitting on their bed. "That would be a loss. He would be a great leader."

"Yeah. Sora would make a great noble to. We need someone bouncy around here." Larxene said wrapping her arms around Zexion's neck.

"Our headache isn't enough?" Zexion said leaning back.

"No. But he has been-how do I explain it-acting stranger than usual, especially around Loran. Did something happen between those two?"

"I don't think so. I'll talk to Loran about it later." Zexion said lying back on the bed allowing Larxene on top of him.

"Why later?" Larxene asked as Zexion ran his fingers over Larxene porcelain colored neck.

"Because I want something else right now." Larxene smiled and leaned into Zexion's strong embrace.

Later that night, Riku was walking Sora back to Marly's.

"Hey." Sora stopped at an opening in the wall that surrounded the town.

"What?" Riku turned around.

Sora smiled. "Let's go watch the sun rise." Riku shrugged and let Sora lead the way over the wall and to the misshaped hill. "I love watching the sun rises and sets here. They're so pretty." Sora said kicking back at the base.

"Why? There's nothing special about them." Riku said leaning against the hill and crossed his arms.

"Because they're warm. I don't want to be cold all the time." Sora said. "Not that I'm afraid of the dark."

Riku smirked. The loved it when Sora got inside him mind. "Sure you're not. And for the record, just because we're dark, doesn't mean we're always cold."

"Well, first off, if I was scared of the dark, I wouldn't be anywhere near you alone. Second off, I know. Marly's way to cheerful to be cold hearted." Sora smiled up at him.

"Speaking of being alone." Riku walked in front of Sora and straddled his lap. "Why did you kick me the first night we were alone?"

Sora's nonexistent blush rose on his face. "What do you mean?" Sora tried to move, but Riku was firmly around his waist.

"The day you spent with me and I tried to do this," Riku placed his lips on Sora's neck and tasted that sweat exotic scent. Sora felt the hair on the back of his stand up. Instinctively, Sora shoved Riku off of him. "See? That's what I'm saying." Riku stood up and turned to face the sun. "My charm doesn't work on you. Normally I'd have you begging for me by now." Riku stared off into the sun, which just started to rise. "What is it with you?" Riku asked turning back to Sora.

"I'm just not ready . . . that's all." Sora stood up and walked over to him.

"More like you're trying to rekindle a romance that'll never happen again." Riku said coldly.

"And so what if I am? I don't see how that's any of your damn business!" Riku was just being his stuck up, spoiled self. The self that Sora hated.

"Well you're going to be living under my rule some day, so it becomes my business who my subjects are and who they're with!"

"'Subjects'?" Sora repeated irritated. "If that's all I am to you, then you're no better than Lexaeus!"

Riku growled and turned and faced Sora. "I am nothing like him!" Sora froze. Riku's eyes were blazing red and sending chills down his spine. "That asshole cares about nothing! He didn't care about my mother!" Riku was getting hysterical. His eyes were tearing up and he was shaking his head. "He doesn't even care about me . . ." Riku turned his back to Sora and just closed his eyes. "She died and he did nothing. He didn't weep or say goodbye." Sora just watched feeling bad. He looked over and saw that girl. She was holding Riku's arm and looking up at him, like a mother. She caught on that Sora was watching and clearly, she didn't want to see Riku upset. Like a mother with her child.

"Riku, was your mother small, blond, blue-eyed girl who wore a small white Lolita dress?" Riku looked over at Sora.

"Yeah, that's her." Riku wiped his face.

"She doesn't want to see you sad." Sora whispered.

"She's here, isn't she?" Sora looked up and saw her nodding.

"Yeah . . . I think she wants to talk to you." She nodded again. "But how can we?"

"Roxas has a weegie board. We can use that . . ." Sora looked over at the girl. Her face was bright, and she was clearly existed. "But I'm about to collapse, so I think we better do it tonight." The girl's face saddened a bit, but she understood why and waved the boys goodbye.

"She's looking forward to it." Sora smiled.

"Is she . . . still here?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head. "No, but she'll be back tonight."

"Thanks Sora." Riku had tears falling down his face. Instead of saying 'you're welcome', Sora walked up to Riku and kissed him. Riku was surprised. When he kissed Sora before, he was trying to get into Sora's pants. But now, it was sweat and Riku's first innocent kiss. Not wanting to break it, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's back, forcing Sora to wrap his arms around Riku's waist.

"Now what do we have here?" Sora and Riku broke apart and turned to find Ansem, who was smiling.

"Nothing, just a-taking Sora home." Riku said outing his hands in his pockets. Sora looked away from both of them.

"Oh really? Looked a lot more like something else." Ansem smirked. "So how long have you two been together?"

"Um, we're really not-look, I've got to get going. I'm sorry."Sora said turning around to head back to Marly's when Riku grabbed his arm.

"Hate to break it to you, but the sun's a little too high." Riku said.

"And what's wrong with that? I can't go home?" Sora asked.

"Riku gets sun burnt easily. And I have something to attend to, so I can't take you home." Ansem smiled.

"So you're coming back with me." Riku said.

"Oh joy." Sora sighed and followed without a word. For him, being able to be defiant of authority, he was sure told what the hell to do a lot. Once they were inside Riku's room, with the door locked, Riku plopped down in a chair at his little table, and Sora plopped down on his bed.

"Sora, why did you-"

"I have no fucking idea, so don't ask." Sora sighed. Riku grinned and got up. He climbed on top of Sora.

"Fine. Then how about we see how well you perform?" Riku said as he started to lick Sora's neck.

"Because-*gasp*!"

"Don't even say you're not ready." Riku said as his hands went to Sora's belt buckle.

"Riku . . ." Sora went to push Riku off of him. "Stop."

Riku groaned. "Why can't we just do this?"

"Why do you want to do this?" Sora snapped. "Ok, what if I don't want to do it? Did you think about that?" Riku went silent.

"No, I didn't." Riku admitted standing up.

"Exactly. And you know why?" Sora demanded standing up in front of Riku.

"Why?"

"Because you're a spoiled brat! Everything you've ever want was just given to-" Riku cut off Sora's rant by kissing him and pushing him back down on the bed.

"Just shut up. Just shut up and bite me!" Riku whispered as he pressed his hips against Sora's. "Just do it."

"No . . . Let's just . . . Let's just go to sleep." Sora said. Riku sighed and nodded. The second their heads hit the pillows, they were sound asleep. . .

When Sora woke up, he found Riku's arm around him. He smiled slightly and sat up. He looked around Riku's room, in a trance-like state. The room was pitch black and freezing cold. Sora closed his eyes. When he opened them, the cold was gone and Sora snapped out of his trance. He looked over at Riku who was still asleep.

"Hey, Riku, wake up." Sora shook his shoulder.

"I'm not asleep." Riku sat up. "I couldn't sleep all day . . . What about you?"

"I slept fine. But when I woke up . . . I felt like I was in a trance."

"Weird." Riku got up and opened the curtains. He looked out the window to the grave yard. "That's odd." What?" Sora walked over to Riku and looked out the window.

"There's never mist over the grave yard this time of year." Riku turned around and froze. Sora turned around to find the weegie board on Riku's table.

"That wasn't there this morning, was it?" Sora asked taking hold of Riku arm and Riku shook his head.

"Mom wants to talk to us . . . but first we should get the others."

"Why?"

"Saix would want to talk to her. And I know Roxas and Axel would like to meet her." Riku sighed.

An hour later, the group was back in Riku's room. They were sitting on the floor with the weegie board.

"Ok, Sora, you write down what's spelled out . . . Ready?" Everyone nodded and Riku swallowed hard. "Is anyone there?" The needle moved to yes, freaking Axel out a bit. "Mom?" The needle went to H-I-H-O-N-E-Y.

"Hi, honey." Sora said. "Sounds like Namine."

"Namine . . . It's pretty boring here without you around." Saix said trying to lighten the tension. The needle spelt out S-O-R-R-Y-P-U-P-P-Y. "Don't apologize. I blame your husband." H-A-H-A. R-I-K-U-E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G-S-G-O-I-N-G-T-O-B-E-O-K. Riku looked down.

"But my deadline. . ." Riku shook his head. D-O-N-T-W-O-R-R-Y-A-B-O-U-T-I-T.

"What deadline?" Sora asked. At that point, Riku got up and left the room. Sora looked at the door and saw Namine by it with her head down. She looked back at Sora with a sad expression then walked back to the weegie board. S-O-R-A-Y-O-U-N-E-E-D-T-O-T-A-L-K-T-O-H-I-M. P-L-E-A-S-E-D-O-N-T-G-E-T-M-A-D. "Why would I get mad?" Sora was confused. S-A-I-X-T-E-L-L-H-I-M-P-L-E-A-S-E. I-M-O-U-T-O-F-T-I-M-E. The needle went to goodbye, and Sora watched Namine fade away. "Well Saix?"

Saix sighed. "Last Halloween, Lexaeus gave Riku a deadline."

"What kind of deadline?"

"By Christmas of this year, Riku was told that he was to find his mate." Saix's gaze fell. "He only was a few months left."

"How does any of that have to do with me?" Sora asked a little bit unsure that he wanted to know.

"The only way to mate is to have sex and bite each other. And it's the only way to know if you're sleeping with your soul mate." Roxas mumbled.

"Wait!" Sora stood up." Are you saying Riku's trying to mate with me?" Sora had his hands on his hips.

"We're not sure, but basically yes. But we could all be wrong." Axel said trying to reassure Sora. "I mean, of course there's-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Sora shouted. "I don't care! I'm not mating with a spoiled prince!"

"Sora!" Saix stood up. "There's nothing you would be able to do about it."

"Of course." Sora nodded. "Just like everything else. Fucking great." Sora walked over to the door. When he threw it open, he found Riku on the other side. He stepped aside to let Sora pass. Sora didn't even look back as he walked out of the house. Saix, Axel, and Roxas, with his board in hand, left the room.

"Riku-" Saix was cut off.

"Saix, don't. Sora's right. . . Now just leave."

"That's not-"

"Just leave!" Saix shook his head and headed of his room, with Roxas and Axel behind him. But Axel stopped and looked back at Riku.

"Ya know, Riku, Loran's out drinking today. And Sora's out there all alone." Axel's expression was blank. "I sure hope nothing bad happens." Axel turned around and followed Roxas. It then hit Riku hard that with Sora being mad at him, he might fall for Loran's tricks. More than anything, Riku didn't want Loran to touch Sora in any way that he had.

Instinctively, Riku jumped from the railing of the second floor to the bottom floor and out the door after Sora.


	5. Chapter 5

_And the nonsense continues . . ._

Chapter V: Broken Trust

It was nearing sunrise and Riku couldn't find a trace of Sora's scent anywhere. He went to every place he would usually find Sora, but Sora was nowhere to be found. All Riku could do was hope that Loran hadn't found him.

Meanwhile, Sora was walking along the outer wall of the town trying to clear his head. He knew that the life he had now wouldn't make sense, but this just wasn't fair. Sora never had a say in anything. People said everything for him. Sora sighed then jumped the wall and walked over to Luxord's bar.

"Morning, Luv. Having a rough night?" Luxord greeted Sora.

"Yeah. I just found out that Riku's basically using me." Sora moped.

"I'm not sure about that. He was here a while ago looking for you." Sora looked up at Luxord.

"Really?" Luxord nodded.

"Yeah, he seemed quite worried about you." Luxord handed Sora a bloody marry. "I'd go back to the castle, if I were you mate, and wait for him."

Sora lowered his head. "Yeah, maybe you're." Sora was about to jump off the stool when the usual white bright light flashed in front of his eyes:

"_Forget about him, Sora. Come play with me." _

"_I don't think that's a good idea . . ." _

" . . . That was weird." Sora said coming back to reality.

"How?" Luxord asked.

"Well, normally when I have a vision, I see something happening. This time I only heard two sentences." Sora said taking a sip.

"Sora!" He jumped at the sound of Marly's voice. "There you are!" Marly threw his arms around Sora squeezing the very little life out of him. "I was so worried!"

"Marly, this would be the part where I say I can't breathe." Sora gasped and Marly laughed.

"Ah, Sora. You are too funny." Marly released Sore from his grip. "But you're also in trouble. We'll talk about it later though." Sora's face went blank ad he turned back to his drink. "But don't you dare leave any place like that again. Got that?" Sora didn't answer. "I said-"

"Marluxia, he just found out about the deadline." Luxord said.

"Oh, never mind then." Marly sat on the stool next to Sora. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, maybe later." Sora said drinking his drink. Marly just nodded and sat there waiting for the sun to rise.

"Where's Axel?" Marly asked as Luxord flipped the open sign off.

"Fledgling watch?" Luxord asked.

"Yeah." Marly looked over at Sora, who was making bubbles in his drink. "I'm sorry Sora."

"It's your job, I get it . . ." Sora mumbled.

Marly sighed. "Well, I better go. Luxord, could you watch him?"

"Sure, I don't watching the little booger." Luxord chuckled.

Marly sighed and got down from the bar stool, just as Axel walked in. "Good morning. How's everyone doing?" Sora just glared at Axel. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Look, Sora, I know I don't have the right to speak, but I really think you need to talk to him."

"I really hate it when people all say the same thing." Sora mumbled.

"Hey, I have my own motives for telling you. Also, no one wants Riku in a bad mood. We all pay for that." Luxord and Marly nodded as Axel smiled. "Riku seems to have this unusual connection with ghost. He can't see them, but he's able to summon them." Sora felt a chill run down his spine. He looked up and saw several orbs floating around. He looked back at the other who all seemed oblivious to them.

"Um, can anyone else see . . ." Sora pointed at one of the orbs as it moved back and forth taunting him. Marly and Luxord cocked an eyebrow.

"I'd say that's the blood talking, but since it's Sora, I'll believe otherwise." Luxord said looking around. "Whoever's here, leave. You have no business here." Luxord's tone was demanding and Sora watched as orbs left the building. Luxord walked over to Sora and threw him over his shoulder, making Sora laugh. "Come on, Luv. Time for bed."

"Alright. Later guys." Sora said as Luxord carried him upstairs. Axel and Marly waved him goodnight as the left the bar. When up stairs, Luxord body slammed Sora down to the bed.

"Ah, alright. Make yourself at home. Xaldin should be here in a few minutes. And once he does, I don't know." Luxord said.

"We could be pirates! Like Lazy Town!" Sora said jumping on the bed.

Luxord grinned. "Alright then. We're going need a pirate compass and boat."

"Ship! We need a ship!" The two got to work on building their ship. All they needed was two dining room chairs and a bed sheet. Xaldin showed up just after Luxord placed a tube in the middle for the flag with a skull and cross bones on it. Xaldin just rubbed his temples and went along with Luxord's and Sora's childness.

After a while, Sora was pasted out. Luxord picked him up and put him to bed. He then sat down next to Xaldin and cuddled up to him. "He's so cute." Luxord said. "It's too bad you don't like kids."

"I don't like anyone." Xaldin said kissing Luxord's forehead. Luxord laughed and the two of them fell asleep. . .

"_What's this?" Sora asked. He was surrounded by a black mist. Sora went to sit up, but he was held back down. "What the-"Sora was silenced when something covered his mouth. He was starting to panic. He couldn't see what was going on, but he could feel something pressed against him._

_Sora tried to push it off, but it only pushed him back down. Just as Sora was about to kick it off, he felt a jolt of pain shoot up his spine. Sora left out a shriek and tried to get away only to fail. No matter how Sora tried to get the pain to stop, it just kept coming. But when it did start to subside, Sora was met with a really sharp pain in his neck. It was like he was being stabbed with a knife. After a few seconds of this pain, Sora went limp and blacked out . . ._

"Luv?" Sora slowly opened his eyes and rolled over.

"Evening Luxord." Sora said rubbing his eyes.

"Evening Luv. Marluxia and Axel are down stairs waiting for you." Luxord said turning on the light.

"Riku's down there to, isn't he?" Luxord sighed and nodded. Sora just groaned. "Alright, better get this over with." Sora got out of the bed and yawned. Luxord followed him down stairs into the bar. When Sora got down, he waved to Marly and Axel, but instantly walked to the back of the bar, which was a really private area, where Riku was sitting with what smelt like a tequila. "What do you want?"

Riku put the drink down but still stared off into oblivion. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. . ." Riku blinked and brought his gaze up to Sora. "And to apologize. I should have told you about the deadline." Riku said looking away from Sora.

"Yeah, you should have." Sora said coldly crossing his arms. "Riku, I can't help you."

"No. You're wrong." Riku said blankly.

"How, Riku, how?" I'm not ready to commit to that kind of relationship!'

"I wonder if they know that we can hear them." Axel said. Marly and Luxord shrugged.

"You don't have to! You don't have to do anything!"

"Yeah, except lie on my back and spread my legs." Sora crossed his arms.

"Basically, but that'd be it." Riku whispered.

Sora rolled his eyes. "See Riku? You're a sex addicted spoiled brat. I'm not. And right now I have problems of my own. I have to find my creator and find out who I am. More importantly, I need to find out what happened to me to cause me to die the way I did." Riku looked up at Sora. He had spent so much time together, he had forgotten that Sora had no idea who he was or where he came from. Other than Demyx, he had forgotten that Sora had forgotten everything. "Have you forgotten all that?"

"In all honesty, I have. But I don't care who you were or where you're from. All I care about is who you are now." Riku stood up and placed his arms on Sora's shoulders. "But does it matter? We have forever to figure it out. When Xemnas gets back, he can help you, but until then," Riku brushed Sora's hair out of his face. "Can't we just try . . . to be _something _right now?" Sora couldn't answer. He had a large lump in his throat. Riku pressed his lips to Sora's. Feeling it was hopeless to fight, Sora gave in and kissed back.

When the two broke apart, Sora took a few steps back. "Fine. But we look for my creator first. Got it?"

Riku sighed. "Deal." Riku looked away. "I've got to get going. There's only three weeks left." Sora nodded and watched as Riku left the bar. Sora walked over to the others and looked at Axel.

"And yes. I was very aware that you could hear us." Sora said as everyone laughed. Sora just rolled his eyes. After breakfast with Luxord, the little trio went back to the tiny house.

"So, did you find any?" Sora asked.

"Not since you showed up." Axel said plopping down on the couch. "Which is kinda strange. But then again, considering the town we live in."

"Yup, so Axel, when can we expect announcements?" Marly asked from the kitchen.

"When I know Zexion can't kill me. *sigh* It sucks being mated when you know your daddy-in-law will quite literally kill you." Axel said.

"Speaking of which, why does Riku really care about this deadline? It doesn't sound like something he'd do." Sora said.

"IT's because Lexaeus is a dick. He was Riku's age when he found Namine, so he thinks Riku should have found his mate by now." Marly said coldly. "So, if he doesn't, Riku gets disinherited." Sora sighed and shook his head.

"Why does he have to such an ass?" Sora whispered. Lexaeus never warmed up to the idea of him being around. Every time Sora walked into the big house, Lexaeus would find some excuse to leave the room. "I'm going to get a shower."

"Alright." Marly and Axel said together. Sora went upstairs, got showered, then came back down and watched scary movies, while Marly was outside working with his little garden. Afterwards, the sun came up and everyone went to bed. . .

Two weeks and six days later . . .

"_Don't worry; you'll be alright . . . It's ok. It'll all be over soon . . ."_

"_That voice, where have I heard it before?" Sora thought hard, but he couldn't remember._

"_No . . . Stay with me!" Sora's head started hurting. He put his hand to his temple. _

"_What is this?" Sora asked._

"_You don't know? It's the reason you're dead." The voice said._

"_Who are you?" _

"_Who do you think? Can't you feel me inside you?" _

"_Not really. Have we met before?" _

"_Yes. You just wouldn't listen to me."_

"_How so?" _

"_I asked you to stay with me, but you didn't. You went back to sleep." The voice chuckled. "But at least you survived the change." _

"_Wait, you're my creator, aren't you?" Sora said._

"_Indeed. It took you long enough." Sora couldn't see the person's face, but he could tell they were smiling._

"_Sorry. So where are you? Tell me and I'll be there in a heartbeat!"_

_The voice laughed. "Our hearts don't beat, young Sora. But don't worry; we will meet again soon enough. Happy Halloween."_

"_Wait! I-"_

"_We'll meet again sooner than you think. When that happens, you'll understand." _

"_Oh, ok. . . Till then." Sora felt something leave him and he felt somewhat alone. . ._

Sora sat up and yawned. He looked at the calendar and sighed. "It's been a year today . . . Then why do I still feel like a new born?" Sora kicked off the blankets and jumped off the top bunk. With a yawn, he looked over to Axel's bunk. "Hey, Bubblebutt, wake-" Axel's bunk was empty. Sora went down stairs pretty confused. As he walked down the stairs, he got the feeling that someone was behind him. When he when to turn around, he was blindfolded. "What the f-"

"Sh. Don't worry, it's just me." Ansem's voice was cocky.

"What's going on Ansem?"

"You'll see." Ansem led Sora along the living room and into the kitchen. "Ok." Sora took off the blindfold to find a single lit in the center of a big cake, in the center of the kitchen table. Written on the cake was:_ Close Your Eyes and Make A Wish. _Sora smiled and closed his eyes. He tried to think of a wish, but other than finding his creator, he didn't want anything. Then he thought of something and blew out the candle, and the lights flashed on.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Sora smiled.

"We know." Marly said hugging him. "I just couldn't help it!"

"I'm just surprised I didn't see this coming." Sora said looking around the room. "How'd you do it?" Sora looked at Ansem who nodded over to Riku.

Riku smirked. "I was bored so I went to the library. Zexion was throwing books around and one hit me in the head." Riku rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, it had the name _Tenmado_ or Skylight on it. Turns out he was around when Xemnas took over. He died about seven hundred years ago. But what really got me reading the book was that Tenmado had powers similar to yours."

"Oh really?" Sora said crossing his arms.

"Yup. It also said something about being able block some things from being seen. All you need is lemon juice and my flairs." Riku smirked. "It makes a melon like drink, oddly. The block only works for about a week, so Marluxia's been able to plan this whole thing."

"Yup. And it also a good thing to because then you would have known what Riku got you!" Roxas said jumping up and down.

"Hun?" Sora looked over at Riku and swore this would be the part where he started blushing.

"Tenmado use to wear a necklace and chain that is said to hold the heart of the one he loved. " Before Sora could blink, Riku held up a silver necklace in front of him. "I thought you might want it." Once Riku had the necklace around Sora's neck, Sora reached up to touch the charm. It was a crown shape.

"Thanks Riku." Sora smiled.

"You're welcome." Riku said kissing Sora's cheek.

Every smiled making Sora 'blush' again. Then Marly smiled. "Ok, now because I know we won't get this chance tomorrow," Marly said holding up a different cake.

"Happy early birthday Riku!" Everyone shouted as Riku did a face palm. Everyone laughed as Sora and Ansem made Riku blow out the candles. The cakes were great, which wasn't shocking. Axel and Saix had a cake eating contest and Axel won eight to seven large slices. Marly liked making big cakes.

After, everyone, minus Marly went back to the big house. "Ok, be prepared, dickhead's on a rant, so Larxene's shooting lightning like crazy. Zexion's being more emo than normal." Riku said opening the door.

"And you're horny like a puppy humping a pillow." Sora said and Riku's face went blank.

"Speaking of which, Axel, Roxas, if you'd please follow me." Ansem said. "I wish to speak with you." They both gulped and followed Ansem down the hall. Sora looked after them and sighed. Ansem knew.

After entering Ansem's study, Ansem locked the door behind him. "Please, sit down boys." The two did and watched as Ansem sat down behind his desk. "Now, I have an idea, but what's really going on between you two? A boyfriend, boyfriend relationship doesn't last this long between two vampires." Roxas and Axel froze. "You can tell me. I promise what's said in this room stays in this room." Axel's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Not even Zexion or Loran will find out?" One could hear the dominance in his voice.

"Not even them. I swear on my grandson's life." Roxas knew he meant business. Saix was Ansem's pride and joy. Roxas looked at Axe land nodded.

"Yeah . . ." Axel started.

"We're mated." Roxas whispered.

Ansem sighed. "This is quite a pickle you put your father in."

"I know, but Loran-I think he's that one rare vampire who doesn't have a mate out there. No one's attracted to him." Roxas said. "And there's nothing Dad can do about it."

Meanwhile, Riku and Sora were in the stables with Thriller.

"how the hell is he so big?" Sora asked.

"He's part Clydesdale." Riku said. "One of the biggest breads."

"Wow." Sora ran his hand over Thriller's mane. "But why Thriller?"

Riku shook his head. "Want to take a ride?"

"Sure." Riku grabbed a bridal and reins. Once Riku had them securely on Thriller, he helped Sora mount and then got in front of him.

"Hold on tight." Riku said pushing the gate opened. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku waist. With one last quick glance back, Riku gave Thriller a kick and he bolted. Sora quickly got the idea. Riding Thriller was a real adrenalin rush. Sora looked up at Riku and was surprised. For once, in the whole year he's known him, Riku looked truly happy.

After a few hours, Sora was leaning against Riku's back. "Get it now?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, is he part mustang?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. I would say yes though." Riku said and Sora smiled. He relaxed and closed his eyes. "Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Would you move your hands? You're touching my cock." Sora felt his nonexistent blush rise on his face and quickly pulled away from Riku.

"Sorry." Sora said and Riku laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Normally I wouldn't care, but we're riding bare back, so . . ." Thriller neighed in agreement. Sora could help but laugh.

After Thriller was back in his stall, Riku and Sora left the barn and headed for the great hall. "Think you can get back on your own?" Riku asked.

"I think I can." Sora smiled and started down the hall.

"Be careful." Riku whispered and went to his room.

Sora was walking along the center wall watching the sun rise. And he soon got the feeling he wasn't alone.

"Good morning, Sora." Sora looked forward to find Loran. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Going home?" Sora started to walk back but was pushes forward by Loran's lackeys. Why not stick around for a while? We could get to know each other better." Loran said walking up to Sora, who gulped as Loran took his face in his hands. "Why are you with Riku? What does he have to offer you?" Loran asked pulling their faces together.

"I'm not 'with' him. We're just friends with benefits in a way." Sora said quietly.

"Then forget about him, Sora. Come and play with me." Loran said kissing Sora's cheek.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sora said as Loran started to nuzzle his neck.

"And why not?" Loran had one hand on Sora's neck and the other was on his thigh to keep him from escaping.

"I just don't want-" Sora gasped as Loran grip tightened. Sora froze as Loran pressed into his neck.

"So that's it." Loran stood up and looked down at Sora with a twisted grin. "So you're a virgin. How did I get so lucky?" Loran and his lackeys licked their lips. If there was any color in Sora's face, it was gone. Loran knew his secret, and he was in trouble.

Loran held Sora tightly and opened his mouth. His was just about to pierce through Sora's skin when he was knocked down to the ground. Sora unfroze and was relieved to find himself in Riku's arms. "Riku." Sora whispered. He didn't answer. He was glaring Loran down.

"Touch him again, see what happens." Riku growled.

Loran chuckled. "You're funny Riku." Loran stood up. "It's a loss, but I think you need to know what I'm talking about. Evan." Loran snapped his fingers and pointed at Sora, who quickly found himself on the ground.

Sora's hands went to his side and he looked at his wound. He was bleeding, badly. Sora looked up at Riku and was met with a pair of red eyes. Sora froze for the countless time today. He saw that look in Riku's eyes before, and that was when Riku wanted to kill.

Loran grinned. "I think you get my point. I'll be seeing you later." With that, Loran and his lackeys disappeared, leaving Sora alone with Riku.

"Riku?" Sora was scared shitless. He was shaking and shaking seemed to make the bleeding worse. Riku took a step closer to him. "Riku, please don't. . ." Tears started forming in Sora's eyes.

Riku didn't even blank. He slammed Sora into the wall behind them, ignoring Sora's plea. Riku pressed himself against Sora, who watched as they were surrounded by shadows. Sora closed his eyes. He reopened them when he felt Riku drop him on a soft surface. He was on Riku's bed and watched as Riku locked his bedroom door. Tears fell down his face as Riku turned back to him and climbed on top of him.

"Please Riku. Don't do this." Riku never heard him. His blood lust clearly getting the better of him. And Sora paid the price for Riku's lust. . .

Sora's whole body was in pain. He looked over at Riku in disappointment. Riku had betrayed him; he had broken his trust. Sora got out of the bed and got dressed. He stumbled out the door and ran into Loran.

"Did you have a nice day, Sora?" Loran smirked.

Sora glared at him. "How do you fucking think, you asshole?" Loran just laughed.

"You are too much." Loran said soothingly. "Now, you're coming with me." Loran's face went blank.

"Like hell I am." Sora growled. Loran stared and snapped his fingers. Sora was instantly blindfolded and restrained. Sora felt himself being carried and thrown into a car.

"Go." Loran said as he started to remove Sora's blindfold. "Now, this isn't your fault, I just risk having you around." Loran smiled.

"Why not?" Sora asked baring his fangs.

"You wouldn't understand, so to make it easy, I'm taking you back to where you came from." Loran said as he held up a piece of paper with a small picture of Sora on it. At the top it said: _MISSING_. Sora read over the whole article shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's not me." He shook his head in disbelief.

Loran just nodded. "Oh really? 'Missing, Sora, age sixteen. He was last seen at _Pop's_, a local hangout, with his friend Demyx. Sora, a high-spirited young boy with no enemies has gone missing. He was last seen at Pop's with his friend. Demyx, who claims the two were jumped by some of their schoolmates. Demyx was found badly beaten and taken to the hospital. Sora on the other hand, there was no sign of him anywhere. Witnesses say they saw Sora go outside to the corner to wait for Demyx, who was using the bathroom at the time. While waiting, a group of young men jumped Sora and brutally beat him with a baseball bat.'" Loran grinned. Sora just listened. As Loran read, the vision came to him very clearly and it made more sense. He saw himself getting killed.

Then it really hit him. The reason he couldn't remember anything about him was because he was hit repeatedly hit in the head with a bat. He clearly was bleeding out of his mouth and he might have been stabbed, which would explain the pool of blood his creator found him in.

Loran stopped reading when he noticed that Sora was no longer listening. "I see you get the picture." Loran grinned.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"Simple, you out of the way until I get what I want. Once that happens, I'll come back for you and you can be my playtoy." Loran said leaning over Sora.

"And what do you want? Roxas?" Sora growled.

"He's promised to me. I know I'll have him. I want power; meaning, I want Xemnas out of the picture. Once I kill him, it'll prove that I'll be the only one fit for his place." Sora shook his head. He wasn't surprised, but he didn't was anything. He did flinch when Loran started touching him. "Riku may have gotten to you first, but we have a while before we reach our destination, and these walls are soundproof. So please, scream as loud as you like. It'll urge me on." Loran said as he feeling up the helpless Sora. . .

An hour later and the car had come to a stop. The door opened and Loran stepped out with Sora in his arms. "Sora, you might want to wake up." Slowly, Sora opened his eyes. He wasn't asleep. He had just laid there while Loran had 'fun'. "Welcome home Sora." Loran walked into a building and Sora caught a scent that was really strange to him.

"Oh my-Is that really him?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes, just as promised. After all, I'm a man of my word." Loran grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

_And the nonsense continues. And a big stereotype is in this chapter. So those who believe in Jesus, use caution when reading . . ._

Chapter VI: Memories

Sora watched as people rushed past him. Some would stop and ask if he was alright, but he just stared. The people seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where he saw them. After a while, a man came into the room Sora was sitting in and sat down next to him. "Hey, Sora, how have you been?" The man asked. Sora just stared at him. "Sora, it's me, James Bones. I'm your neighbor."

"Have we met?" Sore asked tilting his head. The man's face dropped.

"Sora, you grew up next door to me. You would help my wife with her garden."

Sora shook his head. "Sorry, but you have the wrong guy."

"You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Not really." Sora said. "Look, you seem like a nice enough guy, but, if I do know you, it's nice seeing." James signed and nodded.

"Same here. I'm just glad you're ok." James put his hand on Sora's shoulder then left the room. Sora watched as a man, who was nearly bald in a blue police uniform talked to Loran about something. The man looked at Sora with a look of relief. After he nodded, Loran and the officer walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Sora demanded in a calm voice.

The officer placed his hands on Sora's shoulders. "You were kidnapped. Don't you remember?"

"No, because it didn't happen!" Sora said standing.

"I know it might not seem that way, because of Marluxia's hospitality. But in all reality, it was." Loran grinned.

"How? I choose to stay with Marly. It was Zexion and Lexaeus who wanted to kidnap me!" Sora wasn't going to have Marly spoken about in a foul way. Marly didn't deserve it.

"You weren't really given a choice. It was either live with him, or death." Loran said shrugging. "Or did you forget about that?" Sora was beaten. No matter what he said, Loran would just twist it into logic. Loran was blond, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid. And he was much older than Sora, so he knew how to play with human minds.

"I don't care. You're taking me back!" Sora demanded.

"My god, what have they done to you?" The officer asked and Sora just turned and looked at him.

"What did who do to me?" Sora asked, balling his hands into fists.

"Them!" The officer grabbed Sora's shoulders. "The people who took you. What have they done to you?" The officer looked down. "My son never yelled at people." The man stood up. "Especially not at me. Now cut out this act right now!"

Sora glared back from Loran to the man. "Who's acting, and who do you think you are, my father?"

"Sora." Loran said cockily. "He is your father. He's how I knew where you were from." Sora shook his head and took several steps back.

"No, he's not . . ." Sora voice was nothing more than a whisper. "He's not. Marly is."

"Hate to break it to you, but he really isn't. Marluxia just took you in, only after Sir Fire Pants did." Loran said patting Sora's back. "Now, I'd love to stick around, but I need to get to an appointment." The officer nodded and Sora turned to Loran.

"You're taking me with you." Sora said.

"You're not going anywhere young man!" The officer grabbed Sora's wrist.

"Let me go, human!" Sora froze. What did he just say? He never referred to anyone as just a human. But everyone but Loran was in a small state of shook. But either way, Sora was able to grab back his wrist. "Loran, I'm going back with you."

"No can do." Loran smiled shaking his head. "You belong here." Loran turned away to walk out of the station. "I'll tell Riku you said goodbye."

"Go right on a head! I don't care!" A tear ran down Sora's cheek. "But just get this through your head! Roxas will never be yours, never!" Loran shot a glare at Sora, who just glared back. Loran shook his head and walked out of the station to go back to Halloween town. Sora just lowered his head as the tears ran down his face.

Zexion was walking down the hall with Lexaeus to Riku's room. "He should be up by now?"

"I know. Why isn't he?" Zexion shrugged as Lexaeus opened the bedroom door. He was Zexion were semi surprised to find Riku still asleep. They had gotten use to Sora keeping Riku up during the day. Zexion walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Lexaeus walk over to Riku to wake him up. Riku, wake up." Riku just pulled the covers over him. Lexaeus wasn't in the mood for playing games. "I said, wake up!" Lexaeus yanked Riku up out of bed to find him covered in blood. Riku blinked off his drowsiness and lifted up his hand releasing a flair, sending Lexaeus to the other side of the room. Zexion stared wide eyed.

"Riku, what-what was that for?" Zexion asked rushing to Lexaeus's aid. Riku's flairs were quite dangerous.

Riku glared at him. "The bitch woke me up." Riku's voice was nothing more than a whisper. Zexion noticed the dried blood around Riku's mouth. "Whose blood is that?" Zexion asked cautiously walking up to Riku.

"Sora's." Riku whispered as if he was in a trance. Zexion's eyes widened.

"Sora's?" Zexion's gasped. "What the hell happened, Riku?" Zexion demanded.

Riku scratched his head. "I don't . . . I'm not sure." Riku said staring off into nowhere. "One moment, Sora's in trouble. The next, something exotic is running down my throat. It all blurs together." Riku whispered.

"Where's Sora now?" Zexion asked. Riku shook his head.

"What does it matter?" Lexaeus said coldly as he stood up.

"I was going to ask him to join me in the story telling tonight." Zexion snapped. "But your son's too drunk to celebrate tonight."

"Story telling. Of course." Lexaeus grumbled. "Riku, when you're up and dressed, meet me in the main hall."

"Sure." Riku sighed lying back on his back.

Saix entered the room as Lexaeus left. "Hey Riku, have you seen-" Saix's eyes widened at the sight of Sora's blood around his mouth. "Where is he?" Saix growled baring his teeth.

"Who, Sora? I have no idea." Riku said. Saix growled.

"Saix, calm down, we'll find him." Zexion and his tight purple skinny jeans said coming in-between the two of them. He then saw Loran walking through the main doors and hall whistling. "Oh, Loran!" Zexion said running out of the room.

"Yes, Zexion?"

"Would you wake up Roxas, or make sure he's up? I'm needed in another situation." Loran nodded and left for Roxas' room. Zexion went back into Riku's room and turned to Saix. "Now, why is it so important to find Sora, aside from the possibility of him being raped and or bitten?"

Saix's glare was cold. "Because if he's still alive he's in a weak minded state and highly emotional. He'll be pasted out if gets mad, and who knows who his blood will attract?"

"Why is that a big deal?" Zexion asked.

"Because he's a virgin." Riku whispered.

Saix crossed his arms. "Exactly. And if Sora is dead Riku . . . You better hop he's not." Saix left it at that and left the room. Zexion looked back at Riku. He had a blank look on his face.

"I knew there was something different about him. Never thought it was his blood." Zexion sighed. "Now two main questions remain. Who's his creator, and why was he turned?" Zexion left the room leaving Riku in a fog. While lying on his back, Riku closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Zexion quickly walked over to Roxas' room to find Loran standing outside of it. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, the door's locked." Loran side pointing at the door. "He never locks it."

"That is odd." Zexion said pulling out Larxene's 'borrowed' knife and started picking the lock.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door,

"Damn Roxas. Could-you-get-any-tighter?" Axel said in-between thrusts.

"I-blame-you!" Roxas gasped as Axel quickly pulled Roxas onto his lap. "You-kept- on-your-pants?"

"Had-to. They're-as-tight-as-you." Axel grinned as Roxas rocked back and forth on his lap. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as Axel stroked his butt and kissed his neck. Roxas couldn't hold back from sinking his teeth into Axel's neck, making Axel sink his teeth into Roxas' neck, strengthening their bond.

But just as they were both about to cum, something grabbed Axel, making his fangs rip a hole in Roxas' neck, and slammed him into the nearest wall. Axel just stared blankly into Loran's deadly red eyes. Zexion just stared in extreme disbelief. Roxas just stared, not focused on his bleeding wound.

The room was silent. Loran reached up and pushed up Axel's upper lip with his thumb. Loran glared at the sight of Roxas' blood on his fang. Loran took a sharp breath. Then in spite, Loran took hold of Axel's cock and squeezing it making Axel cry out in pain. "How dare you." Loran growled. Axel didn't say anything, not to Zexion or Loran anyway.

"Roxas, get out of here." Roxas quickly jumped off the bed and leaped for the door but was blocked by Zexion. Zexion glared at his son with a killer look in his eyes that made Roxas freeze.

Zexion's eye moved from Roxas to Axel. "Sit down." Roxas did as his father said as Zexion walked past him and walked up to Axel, who was very unintimidated. "When did it happen?"

One could hear the bitterness in Zexion's voice. "Two years ago, today." Axel's tone was calm. To calm really.

"And you two never said anything." Zexion growled.

"What was I suppose to say? 'Hey Zexion, hate to break it to you, but Roxas and I are mated now, so Loran is shit out of luck.'." Loran just tightened his grip around Axel's neck. "You disappoint me, must worse than my father, who's as bad as they come." Axel whispered. Zexion was silent for a moment then pointed at the door.

"Get dressed, and get out." Loran looked at Zexion, then reluctantly let go of Axel. He quickly grabbed his shirt and leather jacket and headed for the door. Roxas caught him by the wrist and begged him not to go. Axel gave him a smile and placed his hand on Roxas' cheek and wiped a tear from his eye.

Just before Axel left, he mouthed 'I love you.' to Roxas. Roxas wanted to go after him, but Loran blocked the door. "How could you do this Roxas?"

"Do what? Find the person I'm destined to mate with?" Roxas stood up. "You tell me how that's wrong? You should know, you smart ass!" Roxas felt a sharp pain come across his face and himself down on the ground.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Zexion growled. "As your father, I deserve your respect."

"But you don't." Roxas whispered between tears. He curled into a ball and let the tears run down his face. I didn't hear what Zexion said to him before he left. After a while, Roxas got up and ran into the closet, locking himself inside.

Quietly, Axel walked through the crowded streets. People would say hi to him, but he just kept walking. It seemed to take him forever to get back home. But once he was inside and the door was shut, with a heavy sigh, Axel slid down the door and curled up on the floor.

Marly walked into the living and sighed when he found Axel on the floor. "Axel, what happened now?"

"I lost him." Axel whispered. "I lost him."

"Axel-"

"It isn't fucking fair! First Demyx, now Roxas?"

Marly was stumped. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"What does it matter?" Axel stood up and stormed up stairs to his room. Marly sighed and looked out the window.

"Xemnas, where are you?" He whispered. . .

Sometime later,

"Sherrie? Sherrie?" The officer yelled as he pushed Sora inside a moderate sized house. Sora tried to rebel against coming here with his man, but he was getting tired. Riku quite literally drained him of his strength. "Now, where is your mother?" Sora didn't say anything. "Well, why don't get readjusted?"

Sora just stood there for a moment. He then slowly started heading for the stairs. He reached the second floor and then walked down the hall into a room with a large window. There was a desk on one side and a bed on the other. Through the window, the bright full moon was beaming. Only, this moon wasn't the moon Sora loved.

Sora fell in love with the bright big yellowish-orange moon back in Halloween town. That moon was warm and friendly, but this moon, it was cold and isolating. Sora turned from the window to the desk. There was a computer and a lot of books and papers. There was on book right next to the computer that caught Sora attention.

"The Holy Bible?" Sora ran his finger over the golden letters engraved onto the cover. "What the hell." Sora got a repulsive feeling from the book. He felt that the book was the main reason why what happened to him happened. Sora shook his head, and with what strength he had left, he spilt the book in two and threw it in the waste bucket next to him. Sora then started rummaging through all the papers and books. "Wow . . . is all this really mine?" Sora came to a letter. It had an intoxicating scent on it. That's not it. Attractive? Yes, an attractive scent on it. Sora read through it:

_Sora,_

_I'm sorry. I didn't have the balls to tell you this the other day when I pulled you over. And you know how my dad is, but that's really no excuse. But, anyway, I want to meet up with you at Pop's soon. There's something I need to tell you . . . It has to do with how much I love you. And don't show up and tell me that it was just some bet between you and Michael, because that was bull shit. And if you don't want to be with me, just say so and I'll back off and find someone else. But, I want the chance to be with you. I can't make it much clearer than that. So please, I'll be at Pop's on Friday at nine. I hope to see you there._

_Demyx_

Sora smiled. He remembered that night. Demyx was wearing a greaser look and was very dashing. Sora basically fell head over heels with him that night. They had a great time at Pop's. Right before they left that night and parted ways, Demyx had him in a make out session. Sora had kissed and made out with girls before then, but that was the most magical out of all of them.

Sora smiled and sat back down on the bed. "Ah, DemDem . . . Wait a sec." Sora's face went in shook. "I just remembered something." Sora got back up a rummaged through all the papers finding more stuff bringing back more memories.

Marly walked up the stairs to Axel's room. "Axel? Are you feeling any better?" He asked as he opened the door. He found Axel sound asleep and fully dressed, which was odd. Axel slept either half or fully naked. Marly walked over to him and rolled him on his back and growled.

Marly sighed. Axel's shirt was covered in blood, human blood. Marly could only guess what happened, but either way, he wasn't happy about it. Locking the door behind him, Marly stormed off to confront Zexion, something he hadn't done in years.


	7. Chapter 7

_And the nonsense continues. And a big stereotype is in this chapter. So those who believe in Jesus, use caution when reading . . ._

Chapter VII: Who Demyx Really Was

As Sora ran through the papers and stuff, the sun started to rise. With a yawn and a diary in his hand, Sora laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was just on the brink of sleep when the officer and the Sherrie woman walked into the room.

"Sora, it's time to wake up." She shook Sora's arm. Sora groaned and rolled over onto his other side. "Sora." A low growl escaped from Sora's throat. The officer grabbed his wife away from Sora and the two hurried back into the hall. Sora glared over his shoulder at the door then went back to sleep.

"See, what did I tell you?" The officer whispered as his wife's eyes filled with tears.

"He can't be. He just can't be." She cried as her husband took her in his arms.

Later that night, Sora woke up feeling a hint of déjà vu. He felt groggy, and he knew why. He hadn't had anything to eat since the other night and he was really hungry. It felt like needles were sticking him into the stomach.

Slowly Sora got up and left the room. He went down stairs and over to the kitchen. Just outside the kitchen, Sora felt a strong energy. It was powerful and vaguely familiar. Sora shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to be met by at least seven people, all of which were dressed in religious type of clothing. They were all looking at him as if he had just died and came back to life.

"Good, you're awake." The Sherrie lady said hugging him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're ok."

"And you are who?" Sora asked backing away from her.

She looked at him with grateful eyes. "I'm your mother, remember?" Sora just shook his head. He looked around at the people, looking for a blond mullet-head, but none of them were.

But then Sora's attention was drawn to a man wearing a black hood and robe in the back the room. That energy, this man was the one releasing it. Who was it?

"Sora!" Another man wearing a black rode stole Sora's attention from the hooded man. "It's great to see you're not hurt. Thank the lord."

"What lord?" Sora asked and the room fell silent. "What?"

"It's nothing." A deep voice said from the corner with the hooded man. "So seem to have forgotten much. Don't fret, young one; the time will come when your memories return." The figure walked up to Sora and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Give it time." Sora nodded. He then looked at the other people in the kitchen. They all had hopeful expressions on their faces.

Slowly, Sora went back upstairs. When he opened the door he found a deep red jar-like bottle. He shut the door and picked up the bottle. Opening the jar and the rich aroma suffocated Sora with its grip. He knew this scent and gulped it down. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. The cold liquid ran down his throat like an intense orgasm. Sora savored every drop and licked the opening of the jar clean. The thought did come to him about where it came from, but he really didn't care.

After his blood drinking orgy, Sora went back to his search through his old life. . .

A week later. . .

"School?" Sora asked looking at the pamphlet.

"Yes. You've been going there every since you were in preschool. All your friends go there too." The Sherrie lady said as she handed Sora a picture of him and ten other people. He was in the center of a crowd of guys who looked like they'd be Loran's best friend or next meal. And it didn't take him long to find something missing.

"Where's Demyx?" Sora asked tossing the picture over to the other side of the table.

Sherrie picked it up and glared at it like it was insulting somehow. "Sora, honey, you and Demyx aren't friends anymore."

Sora leaned back in his and crossed his arms. "Bull shit." Sora said matter of factually. "I know you're lying. You're just saying that because you found out that Demyx was gay and that we were in a relationship, and you're just letting your religious beliefs get in your way of better judgment." Sora met Sherrie's eyes. She couldn't place it, but she could sense something different about Sora. He wasn't the little boy she knew. No, that boy was dead and never coming back.

She was scared. Sora became very aware of it when she spoke. "You've never spoken to me like that before." Her voice was shaking and she stepped back as Sora got up.

"That was before I got common sense knocked into me." He nearly growled and left the room. He marched up the stairs to get changed. Once he got his shirt off, his bedroom door opened and the police officer walked into the room.

"Why is your mother upset?" he demanded.

"I have no idea. I just want to go back to sleep, but you two are dragging me to this mental institution." Sora said plopping on the bed.

"Well you can't! You have school. Now come on and get dressed." He said handing Sora his school uniform.

"Now thanks." Sora said rolling on his side. "Besides, Marly would kill me if I wore that."

"Who?" Sora groaned and sat up.

"My guardian and the person I want to live with." Sora said crossing his arms and narrowing his gaze. "But hey, what do you care?" He fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Will you stop that? All you've done for the past week is complain! This is your home! This is where you belong! You're staying here! Now get dressed!" The officer demanded. "And whatever those people did to you, it was bad!"

"Bad, right. Making friends is really bad." Sora said stubbornly.

"Sora, friends don't do what they-"

"What did they do? What did they fucking do?" Sora demanded. "They were nothing but kind and loving. All they did was help me!" Sora yelled.

The officer was silent. "Ok, fine. Just get changed and down stairs it ten minutes."

"Why? I'm already changed." Sora grabbed his back and stepped pasted the officer and out of the room into the hall. He did this kind of stuff on purpose just to irritate the hell out of everyone. With a spinning head, the officer drove Sora to this church like building. After parking the car, he led Sora inside. As they entered, Sora was met with a lot of stares and smiles. He ignored them all and scanned the halls for one particular person, who he couldn't find. . .

It was a good two hours of sitting in the principal's office before Sora was allowed to go off on his own. But he wasn't really alone. Some kids that claimed to be his friends would show him around and try to knock information out of him. The morning was pretty boring, mainly because he was tired and wanted to sleep. It was really boring sitting in the bible study class. Sora couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that everything the teacher was talking about wasn't entirely true. Then again, he was a vampire. Bibles and vampires don't really mix. With a yawn, Sora laid his head on the table over his arms and closed his eyes.

"Sora, hey. You can't really sleep during this class." Sora looked over to the guy who was shaking his shoulder. It was one of the guys that were in the picture. He was a blond, and he had blue eyes . . . was this Demyx? Sora looked at his hair style, buzz cut. Not Demyx. Sora sighed and closed his eyes again. "Sora."

"Just leave me alone." Sora groaned.

"Do you want to fail? You have a lot of catching up to do." He said. Sora shot a glare at him and he flinched.

"Just shut up. What I do is none of your business." The guy made a face that made the white flash appear before his eyes. It was the one vision of the night of his death. He got a clear image of his main attackers face. . . And some voices:

"_Mitch, please don't!" Sora pleaded, but that's when he got the bat swung at his head. He fell to the ground and the gang started to really beat him up. _

"_Shut up, fag!" The one called Mitch said kicking Sora's mid abdomen breaking his ribs. The abuse got worse as Sora started spiting up blood. None of them cared that he was dying. In fact, that's what they really wanted. . ._

Sora sat up staring at the blond. "Mitch. . ." Sora whispered as if the wind was knocked out of him. Mitch cocked an eyebrow. At that moment the bell rang and Sora was out the door before anyone was out of their seats. He wanted to put as much distance as he could between him and Mitch, only to fail as the kid caught up.

"Sora!" Sora turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want you bastard?"

"Wo, strong language." Mitch tried to joke, but Sora wasn't laughing. "So, you remember me?"

"And what you did." Sora said coldly and shook his head. "Stay away from me." He growled and continued to walk down the hall.

"Wait. What do you that you remember what I did?" Mitch seemed a bit mad, but that wasn't anything to Sora's anger.

Sora grabbed Mitch by the collar and slammed him into the nearby lockers with his unnatural strength. "You tried to kill me and Demyx. You knocked out my memory. You made me forget who I was. You're the reason I'm in this whole fucking mess!" Everyone in the hall stopped and looked at Sora. "It's your fault . . . You asshole!" With a quick jerk, Sora pulled Mitch over his shoulder and threw to the other side of the hall into the lockers. Mitch hit the lockers with a clang. Sora was breathing hard and was slightly shaking.

Sora looked away and continued down the hall. He went down the hall and out the one of the side doors. It was slightly cold out and cloudy. With a deep breath, Sora sat down at an outside table and put his head down. Maybe he should have waited before lashing out like that. But he couldn't control himself. But why? Why was he acting like this? What was wrong with him?

He didn't know how long he sat there for. He didn't look up once while he sat there till he heard a bang and angry marching footsteps heading towards him. He looked up to find the officer and the head master off the school. They walked over to him and sat down at the table. "Sora-"

"Don't. Start. With. Me!" Sora warned pointing at them and stormed away back into the school, more like institution. He moped through the halls. His head was foggy and he was grouchy. So much so that he didn't notice than he tripped over something hit he hit the floor. He looked up to see a kid squatting on the floor picking up books. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The kid was blond and had his back to him.

"Don't worry about it." He said picking up his books. Sora knelt down next to him and started to pick up some papers. "You don't have to-"

"It's not a big deal." Sora said. He stood up and handed the kid his papers and noticed that one fell again. Sora bent down and grabbed it. It was a news paper, front page. It was an article announcing Sora's return. He looked it over than looked up at the kid. "Have . . . have we met before?"

The kid kept his gaze low. "No . . . I can't say we have." His voice was shallow, as if it was a punch in the gut for him to say. "I'm sorry. . . I've got to go!"

"Demyx, wait!" Sora grabbed the kid's arm as he went to pass him. The kid turned to look at Sora. He was crying. He had been crying. Sora knew that and could see he second he turned his back, the kid would start again.

"I thought . . . I thought you lost your memory. . ." Demyx whispered wiping his eyes.

"I did . . . And I still don't know a lot of things. But I didn't forget you." Sora smiled hugging Demyx's arm. "I've been looking for you." With a breath, Demyx dropped everything and held tightly onto Sora.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you." Demyx whispered with a trembling lip.

"I've missed you to, DemDem." Demyx was really relieved to hear his old nickname. He ran his hand through Sora's hair. Demyx's touch made Sora, for the first time, feel somewhat whole. For the past year Sora had been searching, and now he finally got an answer. He had finally got part of his life, part of himself back that had been lost. And it felt nice.

"Demyx!" And someone always has to ruin it. The officer and the headmaster came storming into the happy scene about to rip Sora from Demyx.

"I told you once before. Don't touch me!" Sora growled.

"Sorry Sora, but Demyx and had this talk before. We don't need him influencing you to go against God's will." The headmaster said matter of factually.

Sora grinned. "Who said he was influencing me?" Sora crossed his arms. "Maybe I like being touched sexually by other men. Maybe you need to get a rain check on the real world. Do any of you people ever think about this kind stuff, or-"

"Don't finish that." Demyx said squatting down to repack up his books and papers.

"Yes, don't. And since when do you talk to your elders like that?" The head master demanded.

Sora looked back at him. "Who? Me or the person you think is me?" Sora asked. "Think about that." Sora said turning his back to walk down the hall. With one last look back, Demyx turned to fallow.

"Wait, where are you going?" The officer asked.

"Well, my class is that way." Demyx said pointing in Sora direction. "I'm late enough, so we can talk about it when I'm in your office in a few minutes." Demyx said heading down the hall to catch up with Sora. When they were out of ear shot, Demyx stopped Sora. "So, where have you been?" Demyx asked.

Sora looked around and smiled. "Want to play hooky?"

"Why not?" Sora smiled and grabbed Demyx's hand leading him out another side door. Once outside, Sora noticed a small wooded area. The two hid in it away from any spying eyes. Once they were in a safe enough stop, Demyx sat down and Sora sat next to him. "It's been a long while since I did that." Demyx said looking back at the mental institution.

"How long ago was that?" Sora asked. Demyx looked as if the question was a kick in the gut.

"The night you disappeared." Sora lowered his head. He recalled nearly everything that happened that night.

"Demyx, what happened that night to cause what happened to happen?"

Demyx sighed. "You and I just being together. I forget who it was, but I know it was the asshole jocks."

"It was Mitch, I know that much." Sora said rubbing his temple, which wasn't hurting oddly. Demyx placed his hand on top of Sora's and Sora looked up at him.

"So, where have you been?" Sora sighed. How could he explain everything to a person who knew nothing of life outside this world? It he just came out with the truth, would Demyx believe him? There was only one to prove that no matter what Sora said, he was telling the truth.

"Demyx, take off your shirt."

"What?" Demyx cocked his eyes in surprise.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Sora demanded.

"Ok." Demyx took off his backpack, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. "Why did I have to do that?"

"You see." Sora said while he started to caress Demyx's chest. Sora's skin was completely white compared to Demyx's. Sora's touch sent chills down Demyx's spine. There was just something different about the way Sora was acting. He knew Sora was scared out of his wits when it came to doing anything sexual, but that fear wasn't there. But Demyx's not knowing of Sora's new nature didn't know that this wasn't really sexual. As Sora got closer to Demyx, Demyx's heartbeat got louder and louder. He noticed the jugular and his mouth started watering.

Slowly, Sora sank his fangs into Demyx's neck. Demyx went wide eyed and gasped at the sudden pain. He felt oddly pleasured as Sora started swallowing mouth-fulls of his blood. Sora seemed to love this feeling he got from it and drank slowly. He loved the feeling of this fresh warm blood running down his throat. It was a lot better than blood they drank back home. Sora instinctively straddled Demyx's waist feeling the arousal in Demyx's pants. It was all too exciting. The blood plus arousal was too much for the still young fledgling. Just after Demyx took Sora into an embrace, Sora pasted out. . .

A week ago. . .

"Zexion Deven!" Marly shouted as he burst through the front doors all dramatically.

Zexion amazingly was still awake. "I knew you'd stop by Marluxia. How long have you known?"

"About Roxas and Axel, nearly a year." Marly said coldly.

"And you didn't say anything?" Zexion demanded standing up from his fancy chair.

"Roxas didn't want me to! Besides, it wasn't my place, and I protecting my fledgling!" Marly shouted. "I some responsibility, since Axel is my fledgling. But, since Roxas is your son, you are also partly responsibly. And for believing a mating could be promised, you should be ashamed." Zexion went silent. He knew Marly was right. "As the All Knowing, you should know better. Now, for the real reason I'm here. Axel has lost his only brother for this new life, and now he's lost Roxas. So, in his depression, he's sneaking out and feeding on humans." Zexion's eyes widened. "Now put that on your conscience." Marly left Zexion to himself. Once Marly was out of the house, he hunch over the fountain as if he was going to be sick. He was flooded with too many emotions. It had been years since he stepped foot in that house. He hated being raised there, and he hates being near it. . .

Back to Sora and Demyx . . .

When Sora woke up, he was in a dimly lit room. He covered with a heavy blanket and in a bed. He sat up and realized he was in a bunk bed. He had hit his head on the top bunk. "Ah! Déjà vu." Sora sat up slowly this time.

"You alright?" Demyx asked walking over to the bed.

"Yeah . . . Axel has the same kind of bed, some I'm kinda use to this." Sora smirked rubbing his head.

"Axel? You know where he is?" Demyx went wide eyed.

"Yeah. He's my roommate." Sora said. "How is he related to you?" Demyx gulped and looked away from Sora. "He's my older brother . . . I guess you don't remember. . . I spent weeks trying to find him. . . That's how we met." Sora looked at him waiting for him to continue. "It was about six years ago. I was just ten-years-old. Axel had just tucked me in bed, since Mom and Dad never did, and told me he'd be back in a little while. I said good night and went to sleep. . . Then later that night he yanked me out of bed and told me to be brave and to watch my back, and that'd he'd be back someday to get me out of here. . . I regret not understanding what he meant. It wasn't until morning that it hit me, and it hit hard."

Sora was quiet. Now he understood why Axel saved him. He reminded Axel of Demyx, a helpless child who needed guidance. "Well, I can tell you this, when he comes for you, you'll love where you're going. Even though you will be really jumpy." Sora smiled at him.

"That reminds me." Demyx swallowed hard. "Are you really a-um-"

"Vampire? Yeah, I was changed a year ago after the beating." Sora explained. "That's why I went missing. I've been living with Axel, who isn't the neatest person."

"Yeah, he's not." Demyx smiled. "I take after him. I just cleaned to keep my old man from finding my food money."

"Oh. And Marluxia." Sora started to laugh. "He's the best mommy ever. It's so fucking amazing there."

"How fucking amazing?" Demyx asked lying down next to Sora.

"I can drink all I want, and don't have to be twenty-one." Sora smiled cuddling up next to Demyx. Then a thought accrued to him. "DemDem, who am I?"

"Sora, the only child of a well known religious family. You're also a rebellious teen who's turning against what his parents raised him to believe." Demyx kissed Sora's forehead. "You're also the only one who was there for me when Axel left."

"And what are you to me?" Demyx and Sora locked eyes. Demyx gently stroked Sora's cheek and instantly, but slowly, their lips met. Everything Sora had, everything he felt, was in that kiss. He could also feel the loyalty from Demyx. All Sora could sense of Demyx was that he just wanted to love something and that something to love him. It was nothing like Riku made him feel. The only thing Riku had on his mind was sex and blood. Riku . . . The same Riku who broke Sora' trust had nothing on this. . .

Demyx feeling that something was wrong, held Sora as, for the first time, cried over Riku raping him. This was something Riku would never do. . .


	8. Chapter 8

_And the nonsense continues. And a big stereotype is in this chapter. So those who believe in Jesus, use caution when reading . . ._

Chapter VIII: Roxas' Escape

After Sora's ball out, Demyx walked back to the officer's house. On the way, Sora explained that had happened the past year. Everything with Saix, Marly, Axel, and him being raped by both Riku and Loran. Demyx seemed quite disturbed to find out that people could rape Sora like that. It made his blood boil making Sora's blood lust heighten a bit. "Demyx, please calm down. You're making me hungry." Sora whispered. Demyx sighed and nodded. "And after I left to go home, Loran grabbed me and brought me back here. But I guess I should thank him. He did bring me back to you after all."

"It still doesn't excuse what he did." Demyx said lacing his fingers with Sora's. "So, changing the subject, Axel's married?"

"Yeah, two years on Halloween. He and Roxas make a really cute couple. I just hope they still are one." Sora sighed.

"Speaking of couples . . ." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. Unless a miracle happens, you and me aren't going anywhere." Sora said confidently. "Just one question, my first vision of you and me, we were about to. . ."

"Have sex? Yeah, my mom was pounding the door down, and we were knocked out of the mood." Demyx laughed. "Why? Want to try again or something?"

"Kinda. I feel like I promised you that." A blush rose on Demyx's face and Sora got his answer. "I so did! It's no wonder I wouldn't sleep with Riku." Sora mumbled.

"You could have, I wouldn't really care." Demyx moped.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Sora asked pulling Demyx forward.

"Because I am the worst liar in the world." Demyx said pinning Sora against a nearby tree in front the house Sora was being escorted to. "But, you can believe that my feelings haven't changed about you. I can promise you that." Sora laughed as Demyx pressed his lips to Sora's. "I love you." Demyx whispered. "Don't worry about say it till you are sure you mean it, kay?" Sora nodded and Demyx let him go.

"See you tomorrow night." Sora said walking up to the house and through the front door. Demyx watched him and then turned walk down the sidewalk. When Sora walked into the house he was met with really bright lights and an angry mob, at least in his mind. The officer, head master, and several other most likely highly religious followers.

"Where have you been?" The officer started. "Your mother and I-"

"For the sake of all arguments, I was with Demyx giving him something none of you tend to do, with is love and acceptance." Sora said waving his finger. "And it was my free will." Dropping the conversation, Sora marched up stairs to his bedroom and shut and locked the door behind him. He went to sit down on the bed to find a lump in it. Tilting his head, Sora grabbed the blankets and pulled them down finding quite a surprise. "Roxas?"

The blond shot up with really teary eyes. "Hey Sora."

"What going on? More importantly, how did you find me?" Sora asked sitting on the bed with Roxas.

"Well, I was able to follow my gut and it led me here. It wasn't till I got here that I found your scent." Something was really bugging Roxas. He was shaking and balling his eyes out badly.

"Roxas, what happened?" Sora wiped Roxas' eyes.

"Well, things have gotten really bad. Dad and Loran found out about me and Axel, and basically kicked him out of my life. Then after Axel leaves, Dad's all like, 'How could you do this Roxas?' Then I was like, 'Do what? Find the person I'm destined to mate with? You tell me how that's wrong? You should know, you smart ass!' Then Dad slaps me across the face and says, 'Don't you dare call me that! 'As your father, I deserve your respect.' And he really doesn't. Then after he left, I ran and locked myself into the closet."

"The closet?" Sora asked blankly.

Roxas nodded. "It's oddly very comfortable in there. And you have to remember, I have a _really_ big closet." Roxas said expanding his arms. "Anyway, I hid in there for a week. Mommy brought me my food, but I couldn't eat."

"Couldn't eat?" Roxas nodded and Sora gulped. "Well, do you feed for people? Because we can-"

"I can't ask you to do that. Feeding from humans, as odd as it is, is forbidden . . . Unless you have a responsible adult." Roxas moped as his stomach growled. Sora lowered his head in guilt. No one told him that.

"Well, we can see what the people that live here have in the fridge. There might be red meat." Sora said grabbing Roxas by the wrist.

"And they are who?" Roxas asked as he was dragged out of the room into the hall.

"They claim to be my parents. But I don't know; they're nothing like me."

"They smell nothing like you either."

"Then again they're not virgins." Sora whispered dropping Roxas' hands. Roxas went wide eyed and stepped in front Sora.

"You're a virgin?"

"I'm not sure anymore. Does being raped count?" Sora asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Wo, wait! Raped? By who?" Roxas demanded. "Vampire or not, it's is an offence. Once Xemnas gets back you can have them punished really badly." Sora looked up at Roxas blankly.

"With Riku as spoiled as he is, no one would care. And no one would be able to do anything to Loran because he's the second oldest vampire in the whole damn town." Sora glared. Roxas didn't care.

"Loran, the asshole!" Roxas hissed. "And Dad wanted me to marry him." Sora reached into the fridge and took out two T-bones. Roxas grabbed two cups and watched reluctantly as Sora squeezed the life out of them. Sora did his best to make it look like on one had touched them and put them back. Sora took a cup and Roxas took the other. "This smells awful." Roxas complained.

"Yes, yes it does." Sora gulped. "Oh well, it's better than nothing." Roxas nodded. The two tapped glasses and chugged the 'blood' down. Roxas nearly puked drinking it. It was clear that the 'vegetarian vampire' diet wasn't for him. After a very unpleasant 'meal', the two went back upstairs so Roxas could play on the computer. . .

Demyx had decided, instead of going home, he decided to go to Pop's to talk to, well, Pops. After a little chat and a drink, Demyx was on his way. He did have school the next day, if he was lucky. He was taking the long way back to his place. He wanted to think some things over, which he couldn't do at home. His home life wasn't the best either, especially since Axel was gone. His dad was a drunk who beat him every chance he got, which was when he was able to get up off the couch and climb up stairs. His mom didn't care much about him either. He was just the child that was the result of failed birth control. So, home was really the last place he wanted to be.

Demyx stopped walking a sighed. He looked up at the sky and wondered when it'd start snowing again. He loved the snow. It was, next to one other thing, the only thing he loved about this town. But then he was pulled out of this thoughts when he a clatter in the alley next to him. It was dark, but knowing that it was very unusual for there to be clatters in alleyways, he stepped into it with caution. Near the end, he saw a tall dark figure hunched over something sitting on the ground. Demyx couldn't really tell what was going on, but he felt fear rising in his throat. But the closer Demyx got, the clearer the image became. His eyes widened as he got closer. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A person biting into another person. But after the day he's had, he wasn't that surprised. He just had one question and it took everything he had to ask it. "Axel?" Demyx whispered.

The dark figure seemed to freeze. It let go of the now lifeless person and stood up. In the dim moon light, his features became quite clear. The longish spiky haired red head, really pale skin, funny purple triangles, and bright green eyes. Axel looked down at his little brother and sighed. "Hey, DemDem." Axel smiled. Tears welled up in Demyx's eyes. He shook his head and threw his arms around Axel. Axel was taken aback. "Hey, hey, Dem. It's ok. It's all going to be ok." Axel said stroking Demyx's head.

Demyx let go of Axel and wiped his eyes. "I see your appetite seems to have changed a bit."

Axel looked back at the person he was feeding from. "That wasn't what it looked like." Demyx chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Sora kinda explained everything." Axel's eyes widened.

"What is he doing here?" Axel asked shocked. "More important, how'd he get here?"

Demyx shrugged. "This is Sora's hometown. He-he helped me after you 'left'. And he was dragged here by a 'Loran'." Axel growled. He should have guessed. "So, what are you doing here? Aside from-" Demyx looked at the lifeless body. "sucking the life out of Mr. Watson?"

Axel sighed. "Comfort eating, I guess." Axel lowered his head. "Look, I have to get going."

"Why? Can't you stay, so we can catch up a bit?"

"Because, Dem, I'm in enough trouble as it is. One, I snuck out of town, two, 'm feeding on humans, and three, I don't need to drag you in my troubles to." Demyx watched painfully as Axel started to back away from him. "Now, go home and get some sleep. I'll be back the second I can. Promise." Demyx smiled and nodded. Axel slipped back into the night and Demyx just walked back home.

It didn't take too long for Axel to make it back to Halloween town. He slipped through the gate unnoticed and back to the small two story house he shared with Marly. The walk seemed to take forever. He was really in deep. He broke the law by illegally feeding on two humans. His blood was pulsing, and he felt surges of power running through him. It scared him. He wanted to stop, he really did, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to drink the blood they were provided with.

With a deep heavy sigh, Axel opened the door to find Marly standing there with his arms crossed and pink flowery apron on. Axel sighed. "Not now Marly."

"I know. Shirt." Axel sighed and took off his jacket than his shirt and Marly gladly took both. "Now go up stairs and get cleaned up." Axel nodded.

"Thanks Marly." Axel turned around and went up stairs to get a hot, much needed shower. Marly walked into the kitchen and filled the sink with cold water to soak Axel's clothes. After he just put them in, the doorbell rang. Marly walked over and opened it to find Larxene.

"Well this is a surprise. What brings you down this way, Larxene?"

She looked really worried. "I was hoping Roxas was here. Is he?"

Marly shook his head. "Zexion banned him from seeing Axel. I thought you knew about that."

"Why would he do that?" Larxene asked confused.

Marly sighed. "This is going to be one great visit. Come on in." Marly led her to the living room where she sat down on the sofa.

"So why can't Axel and Roxas see each other?"

"Well, two years ago, they mated." Larxene cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would that be bad? They found the person they were meant to be with."

"Wow, Zexion's dumber than I thought. He promised Roxas to Loran, and I guess he didn't like it." Larxene expression turned to a bit irritated. Zexion was in trouble. "So, what's happened to Roxas?"

Larxene lowered her eyes. "It was after I guess Zexion found them, he basically grounded Roxas to his room. I went in later to check on him, and he locked himself into his closet and wouldn't come out. I tried to get him to come out many times, but he just refused. I was really starting to get worried. One day I just had and went to make him come out. But when I opened the closet, he was gone."

Marly just stared. "How? If-if he was grounded-how could he leave?"

"I don't know. I just saw the window opened and his scent led out of it. There wasn't a note or anything saying goodbye. He was just gone." Larxene started to get a little jumpy.

"Larxene calm down." Marly said putting his hand or her knee. "This isn't going to help. Right now we need to think about where else he could have gone and try to. Alright?" She nodded.

"I know. That the other reason why I came. I thought Sora might be able to help."

Marly face dropped a bit. "He's not with you?"

"No. Saix has been looking for him for a week. Something happened between him and Riku." Marly felt his heart sank. Axel watched from the hall. So Loran wasn't the only reason. Riku was partly responsible for Sora being in the human world. This was getting too complicated. Axel wanted answers, and he was going to get them. He threw on a black T-shirt and leaped out the window and casually strolled down the street to pay a visit to Riku.


	9. Chapter 9

_And the nonsense continues. And a big stereotype is in this chapter. So those who believe in Jesus, use caution when reading . . ._

Chapter IX: Realization

Riku was lying on his bed lifelessly hugging the pillow Sora use to sleep on. He'd basically been like that for the past week; oblivious to everything, like a zombie. He felt empty; he just couldn't think of why. . . But then a rock that was thrown through the window hit him in the head. "What the f-" Riku pick it up and looked back at the window. He got and walked over to it the try and find the culprit. He opened the window and found Axel standing outside. "What the hell? You could have used the front door."

"HA, you're funny. Now get your ass down here. We need to talk. It's about Sora and Roxas." Riku groaned and jumped from the window landing on his feet.

"What's going on?" Riku asked blankly.

Axel just crossed his arms and shook his head. "Let's see, Sora's been kidnapped, and Roxas has gone disappeared."

"And this has what to do with me?" Axel growled then grabbed Riku by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't you get it? Sora's possibly in danger, and you might clearly play some part, and all you can ask is what does this have to do with you? Are you _that_ stupid?"

Riku was unfazed. "You're oddly very strong for a fledgling." Riku said blankly.

"That's besides the fucking point! Don't you care about anything other than yourself?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Roxas is my husband you asshole!" Axel flipped Riku over his shoulder onto the rocky soil. "And as for Sora, I don't blame him for not wanting anything to really do with you." Riku's eyes widened and shot up.

"Shut up!" Riku had his hand ready to blast Axel with his flair.

"And who's going to make me? Zexion?" Axel taunted closing the gap between the two of them. Riku backed down a bit when he found Axel kinda taller than him.

"Now isn't this cute?" Axel and Riku turned around to find Loran. "Was Roxas not enough for you?" The two growled rather loudly. "Wo, down boys." He laughed.

"So it is all game to you." Axel growled between his teeth. "You caused all of this, didn't you?"

"I'm not sure, Axel. Riku's just as much responsible as I am." Loran smirked.

"I know-"

"But, to what extant?" That's when Axel cocked an eyebrow. "Poor little Sora, he must have been so scared. 'Riku, please don't!'" Loran laughed. "But you didn't listen."

"Stop it." Riku growled as he wrapped his hands around his head as the memories swarmed back.

"You cornered him and what did you do next? You took advantage of him." Loran continued his taunt.

"Shut up!" Riku shouted.

"How tight was he? How did his blood taste? Was it heavenly? Was it perfect?" Riku had tears starting to fall from his eyes. "I heard it was amazing. Tasting the blood of something pure. Tasting the blood of a virgin."

"I said shut up!" Riku fell to his knees as the haunting memories flooded his mind. The sound of Sora begging him to stop, the tears running down his face, the sound of him crying out in pain, it all haunted him. How could he do something like that to the only person he truly trusted with anything, the person who became his best friend, the person he l-

"Riku, you didn't." Axel asked shaking his head as he stepped away from Riku. Riku just sat there shaking like he was about to vomit. Axel looked away from him and back up at Loran. He had had it. "When we get back, you'll pay asshole." Axel said grabbing Riku and pulled him onto his back and started heading for the woods.

"I'll be waiting fledgling." Loran grinned as he watched the two disappear.

Half way into the forest, Axel just dropped Riku down to the base of a tree. He didn't care; Riku did deserve it. Axel couldn't bring himself to even look at Riku."Why, or better yet, how could you do something like that?"

Riku just lowered his head. "I don't know . . . blood lust. . ."

"You could have killed him."

"God damn-" Riku shot up and punched the poor tree. "I know that!" As if I'm not regretting it, dammit!" Axel's expression lightened a bit and the turned to face Riku.

"Riku, by chance, do you love him?"

Riku shook his head. "Love means nothing to me. Don't go around making-"

"Then why are you making a big deal out of nothing?" Axel grinned. He could read Riku pretty easily right now. Riku just looked away and Axel let out a sigh. "I know where he is. There's just two problems. One is-" Riku held up his hand.

"I don't care as long as we find him." Riku said turning to Axel. Axel just nodded and led the way back to his hometown.

The next afternoon, after the final bell rang, Demyx and Sora exited the school after a very long lecture on why homosexuality was bad. The two did have to serve detention for skipping out yesterday, but they didn't care, they were serving it in the same room at the same time. Other than that, the day was really boring.

"Must this institution be boring?" Sora complained.

"That's how they brainwash you." Demyx laughed. That's when a blond, about Sora's size, caught his eye. He was reading something. "Who's that?" Demyx asked pointing over at the blond. Sora rolled his eyes.

"That there is the one your brother's married to." Sora said walking over to Roxas. But Demyx stopped making Sora stop. "Something wrong?"

Demyx scratched his head. "I- I saw him last night . . . when I was walking home."

"What? What was he doing?" Demyx just shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to say what he saw. Needless to say after seeing that, he didn't sleep that night.

"He just said hi and asked about you then left. It was kinda bitter sweet."

"Oh. . ." Why didn't Sora see that? Was it because that he was a fledgling in the human world? He let out a sigh. "My head hurts. Hey, Roxas!" Roxas started laughing so he was drawing attention to himself. "Are you ok?" Sora asked as he and Demyx got closer.

"I don't know! This book is just too funny!" Roxas said holding up the book. Sora's face went blank.

"The bible, really?" Roxas nodded after he was able to 'breathe'.

"Humans are just too gullible at times." Roxas smiled. "I can't believe Dad doesn't have one." Roxas said tossing it on the table he was sitting at.

"I'd be careful with that in public around here if I were you." Demyx warned. "Some people might find it insulting and hunt you down with crucifixes and garlic."

"Is that so, Closet Case?" Roxas smirked crossing his arms. "If you're so worried about it, here." Roxas magically moved the book to Demyx without touching it. Demyx didn't touch it but got the feeling he was being watched. So he picked it up and quickly threw it into his backpack. "I thought so. I'm Roxas."

"Demyx." Demyx looked over and sure enough the headmaster was at the front doors o the school watching him.

"SO you're Demyx. Axel would never shut up about you." Roxas smiled. "You're lucky to have a big brother like him." Demyx smiled slightly.

"By the way, he knows everything." Sora said patting Roxas' back.

"So that's where the garlic and crucifixes came from." Sora nodded. "And he understands everything?" Sora nodded again. "Holy shit, that's a first."

"I'm a first for everything." Demyx shrugged. "Next to Sora, I'm the first open gay kid here."

"Yeah, and you better watch it. Otherwise there'll be a repeat." One of Mitch's friends warned getting into Demyx's face. Roxas crossed his arms and growled. "Hey, careful Blondie. Someone might just get hurt."

"Bite me." Roxas growled through his teeth.

"Feisty, maybe I will."

"Hey, remember what happened to Mitch yesterday? I'm tempted to do it again." Sora glared.

"Wo, Sora. That is quite a notion. Do you know this kid?" Another jock asked.

"Yeah, he sleeps with me." Roxas wiggled his eyebrows and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Ok, gross."

"Why? Moe not your thing?" Roxas asked sticking out his tongue.

The jocks shuttered and slowly back off. Demyx just watched in amazement. "Wow. I'm in one piece." Roxas just laughed. Demyx looked at Sora who seemed to switch moods. "Sora?"

"It's nothing. Let's just get going." Roxas went wide eye. He never heard Sora speak so coldly. Demyx and Roxas didn't argue and followed a small distance from Sora. When Sora turned the corner of a street, Roxas grabbed Demyx's wrist.

"Question time, are you two together?" Roxas asked firmly.

"In a way. We're working our way-"

"Don't. Sora's no longer human, so the relationship wouldn't last very long. Besides, he belongs with someone else. He may not like or realize it, but he's Riku's." Demyx heavy heartedly looked over to Sora. How could he possibly let him go, when he just got him back? "Just try to understand. Our race is very specific and hard to live by. There's no room for humans to live with us. So let go, that way it's less painful." Roxas said starting to fallow Sora.

"Wow. Where did that come?" Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his head around to find Axel with a smirk on his face.

Like a little kid and a mound of cupcakes, Roxas just jumped right into Axel's arms and Axel held him tightly. "Axel." Roxas whispered.

"Not to ruin this, but are you crazy, leaving like that?"

"Like I'm going to spend the rest of my life living in a world waiting for Xemnas to show up? He's been gone for twelve years, now. Who knows when he'll show up again?" Roxas said in his defense.

Axel just rubbed his temples. He really had no room to talk. He was still a fledgling. "Fine, I get it, then how about, how did you get here?"

Roxas thought it over for a second. "I'm not quite sure really. I just made my way out of town, then I pick up Sora's scent, and next thing I know, I'm being told Riku did not so classy things." Roxas said. Axel's face dropped a bit and he looked over at Sora who had stopped walking. He, Demyx, and Roxas watched as Riku stepped from the shadows and up to Sora.

Riku was silent for a moment before reaching out to him. "Sora. . . I-"

"What do you want?" Riku's eyes widened. He never thought Sora could be that cold, not to him anyway.

In defeat he lowered his hand. "I don't really no anymore. . . Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I was a virgin?" Sora snapped glaring up at him. "I'll tell you why. Saix didn't want me to. But regardless, what he didn't want to happen happened anyway!" Sora yelled with tears swelling up in his eyes. "And I didn't want to." Sora wiped his eyes as he tried to get control of himself. Riku went to pull him up to him, but Sora pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

"Sora, I'm sorry. I know that I made a huge mistake and that no matter what I do, I can't take what I did away. I can never make it up to you either, but please, I-"

"Riku save your breath. You're not smooth talking me into forgiving you or giving you another chance." Sora said firmly. Tears started to fall from Sora's eyes. "Goodbye Riku." He whispered and continued to walking past Riku.

Painfully, Riku just watched as Sora walked out of his life for good. More than anything, Riku wanted to run and grab Sora, but he knew it was pointless. With a deep sigh and a heavy heart, Riku turned away from Sora and walked back into the woods.

"Oh boy." Axel said rubbing his temples. "Ok, Demyx, Roxas, you two go and try to calm down Sora. I'll go make sure Riku doesn't kill himself. Marly will never let me live it down if he does. I'll meet you back home a little later."

"Right!" Roxas and Demyx said together as Axel ran after Riku.

"Now, I know for a fact we're not going to be able to calm Sora down." Roxas said.

"Yup. So want to come home with me and look at baby pictures of Axel?" Roxas' face lit up.

"Hell ya!" Roxas bounced as he followed Demyx back to his house.

When Axel finally caught up with Riku, he was sitting at the base of a tree with his knees to his chest. Axel sighed and walked over to him. "Riku. . ."

"Just leave, Axel." Riku was shaking. Axel was quite surprised. In the six years Axel had known him, he never saw Riku cry. Not even Lexaues could cause him to do that, even with the abuse he put up with.

Axel's voice was calming. "Come on, let's get you home." Axel said pulling Riku onto his back. . .

Mean while, Sora broke into a run when he learned no one was following him. He ran till he got to the officer's house. He slammed the front door shut behind as he entered the house. Inside the living room, the officer was talking to the hooded figure from before. The officer smiled. "Oh Sora, great timing. Holy Father here stopped by to ask you something and to see how you're doing." Sora didn't answer. He just shook his head and ran up to his room. Slamming that door behind him, he plopped down on his bed hoping to be left alone to break down in piece. Needless to say he didn't get his wish.

The hooded figure entered his room and walked up to him. "You seemed troubled, young one."

"Just go away." Sora sobbed into his pillow.

"Avoiding something only makes the situation worse. This problem you have, you should solve it rather quickly before you regret it. Please, heed this warning." He said and then left the room leaving Sora to himself. After Sora was done with his crying episode, he sat up and waited as all the memories of him and Riku came back to him. All the sunsets and sunrises they watched together, the secrets and feeling they shared, and all the kisses and intimate moments all came back to him. He and Riku were really close. Closer than he and Demyx were right now.

They knew each other better than anyone. Sora knew the real Riku, and that Riku drew Sora closer to him. The Riku everyone else knew was just a mask. The real Riku was a broken spirit, and Sora wanted to help that spirit. But why did he care? Then again, Riku only really seemed happy when he was with Sora or with Thriller. But, why is that? Sora knew that Riku loved Thriller, and that he'd do anything to make that horse happy. So, did that mean that Riku, might possibly, love Sora?

Sora gasped at the realization. Riku loved him. Riku, the most spoiled, bratty person, with the biggest ego he had ever met, and just kicked out of his life for a mistake caused by instinct, was in love with him. Sora's eyes started to sting again. In a fit of rage, Sora picked up his backpack and hurled it to the other side of the room. He then pulled the blankets and screamed into his pillow. Riku thought he was the one who messed things up between them, when it was really Sora who fucked up. He should have just told Riku the truth.

Axel had just made it back to the big house. He had to sift the sleeping Riku's weight to his one shoulder in order to open the door. Saix joined them once they were inside. The main hall. "Is he ok?" Saix asked.

"Yeah, he's just passed out." Axel said as Saix took Riku in his arms bridle style. "Be prepared, we're going to have some ghost flying around."

"Why?"

"Sora rejected him, pretty badly to." Axel brushed Riku's bangs out of his face. "Saix, did you really know about Sora?" Saix nodded.

"I'm sure others noticed, they just didn't do anything because they know me." Saix carried Riku to his room. Axel opened the door and the two were hit with freezing cold air. "I'm sorry Namine, but now's not a good time." The cold air left and Saix put Riku to bed and he sighed. "When ever Xemnas leaves something always goes wrong, but never anything this bad." Saix shook his head.

Axel scratched his head. "I don't know the guy, but do you really think that if he comes back this'll all be fixed?"

Saix shook his head. "Things will never be 'fixed' here. That's just our way of life." Saix led Axel out of the room. He shut and locked the door behind him. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

"Sure." Axel shrugged.

As the two headed for Luxord's bar, Loran stepped in their path. He and Axel locked glaring eyes. "Well fledgling, let's settle this now, so I can get on with day." Loran had a giant throwing star in his hand. Axel took a deep breath and took his stance. Loran smirked. "This is going to be easy."

"Not really." Marly said leaning against a nearby wall. A crowd was starting to form. "Now, a fair fight. Which mean neither one dies, Axel."

"Dammit Marly. I was looking forward to killing this asshole." Axel said with a grin on his face as a flurry of dancing flames formed circles in his hands and two chackrams appeared making Loran's eyes widened. "Oh, by the way, so everyone knows, I'm a bit of a pyromaniac." Axel lunged at Loran swinging his arms bringing the spiky circler blade forward making Loran's blood splatter as he flew back. Loran went to get but Axel stepped down on his chest and brought a spike of a chackram to Loran's throat. "Since this is a 'fair' fight, I call it quits. And by the way, I found Sora. You have a lot of balls raping him like that." Axel released his weapons and turned his back to Loran to head for the town gate. Just as he did, Loran went to strike him down when he was hit by a heavy claymore.

"Dumbass." Saix released his claymore. "Someone, I don't care who, take care of him, or don't." Saix turned to Axel. "Axel, be careful."

"Can do." Axel saluted Saix with a peace sign. "Later Marly."

"Later Bubblebutt." Marly watched as his little fledgling, now grown up, walked out of the gates to head back to his hometown. Axel on the other hand, he hoped that somehow, everything would all work out.


	10. Chapter 10

_And the nonsense continues. And a big stereotype is in this chapter. So those who believe in Jesus, use caution when reading . . ._

Chapter X: White Snow

It was early December. And Sora sat miserably at a piano in the music room of his school. Ever since Loran brought him to this place, the music teacher would ask him to play. And each time, it would be the same thing. He'd sit near it and the sound of Riku's mourning sound of his fingers gliding across the interments keys filled his head. So he'd just sit there and stare out the window as he listened. It was the only remaining connection between him and Riku. The gothic, tragic melody that was Riku's way of expressing his true emotions. Not only that, but he really didn't know how to play. Everyone said he did, but everyone seemed to forget that right now Sora was an airhead who was currently living in a fog.

Demyx walked over to him and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Teacher says you can take a break." Sora just nodded. He had barely spoken in a month. He honestly regretted rejecting Riku when he didn't really didn't hear Riku's full story. It hurt him so bad that he barely ate. The mysterious jars were stacking up, most of them still completely full. The bell rang and everyone started shuffling out the room. Demyx grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed Sora's bag and handed it to him. "Coming with? The love birds and I are going to Pop's." Sora just shook his head. "Alright. See ya later then." Demyx kissed his forehead and left him to stare blankly out the window. Sora knew it wasn't right to ignore and isolate himself from his only friends, but he couldn't face them with the pride he had. That pride was now a puddle of nothing.

Sora sighed and watched as he saw Axel and Roxas meet Demyx outside. Axel looked up at the window and shook his head with an irritated look. Sora looked away from the ground and up to the sky. It was a light snow out. Sora wanted to open the window and let it fall into the room, but the church bells starting ringing. The sound made him turn away from the window and towards the piano. He ran his hands over the keys; B flat A-B flat G, B flat A-B flat G, B flat A-B flat G. Sora brought his other hand to the keys and started pressing down the other needed keys and without a second thought started playing Beethoven's _Carol of the Bells_. The sound of it, normally a happy, well meaning sound, was sad and sorrowful. He didn't know how, but he knew exactly what to do, as if he'd done it his whole life. He closed his eyes in hope of a vision coming back to him. All he got was Riku's record player playing the recordings of Riku's piano music.

Sora took a great delight in this playing. He almost smiled, but then he found that he wasn't alone. The hooded man and the music teacher had entered the room, redamping his mood. For the past month, the officer and the Sherrie woman would invite the hooded man to the house to 'talk' to Sora. He had become quite the thorn in Sora's side. He didn't seem to get the idea that Sora was not in the mood for consoling. And for whatever reason, the town's people here praise him. It's said he could perform 'miracles'. If he could, why handed he taken the people off Sora's back? It was really started to piss Sora off.

"Sora, that was beautiful." The music teacher said as he walked over to Sora. Sora just scoffed and grabbed bag and started to walk out of the room. As he proceeded to walk by the hooded man, his arm was grabbed.

"You are still troubled. Can you not solve your problem?" He asked. Sora glared down at the floor.

"No, I can't. And frankly, the one man who _can_ help is nowhere to be found, and no one knows when he'll show up." Sora snapped pulling his arm free. He wanted the questioned dropped, so he started towards the exit of the school, but the hooded man only followed.

"Sora, problems are only solved when you take them into your own hands. You can't rely on others for everything." Sora stopped and slowly turned to face the man.

"You're damn straight I can't. Because I can't rely on a person I've never met." Sora said coldly. "So stop following me, harassing me, and bugging me! You're really becoming a pain in the ass!" Sora turned back around and walked out of the school into the snow. The hooded man stopped his pursue, and Sora found that Roxas stayed behind and waited for him.

Roxas lowered his gaze. "Sora-" Sora ignored him and walked right past him. Roxas sighed and looked into the school. He looked right at the hooded figure and his eyes slightly widened. He didn't know whether to trust what he was seeing or not. He looked back at Sora as he got further away, and back at the man. Roxas shook his head and ran to catch up with Sora. . .

When Sora got back to the house, he gathered the jars into a laundry basket and carried it into the bathroom. He knelt down to the tub and opened each individual jar and dumped the contents into the tub. A red, thick, sticky river flowed down the drain. Roxas just watched from the door. He knew how Sora felt. Being ripped away from Axel kept him from eating, but he was mated and back with his mate. Sora wasn't mated, and threw Riku out of his life. And Roxas knew once that happened, Riku wouldn't come back. So Roxas watched painfully as Sora threw away his only way of survival. He wanted to stop Sora, but it wouldn't end well, and he didn't want Sora to reject him either. So what could he do? Just wait for Axel to come in and drag Sora out of this house by his neck. After all, Axel could now since he was no longer a fledgling.

Later that night, Axel did just that. He made sure his old man and lady were out cold drunk and that the lock he put on Demyx's door was working. Axel sat Sora down in a chair and made him face the others. "Ok, I'm not saying this to sound like a parent, I'm saying this to sound like a dick, this has to stop, now!" Sora didn't look up. But that didn't stop Axel. Axel took his face in one hand and made him look up. "Sitting in this small ass town won't solve a damn thing!" Sora still didn't respond only pissing Axel off more. "You know, I knew you'd be stubborn, but not thick headed."

"I could have told you that." Demyx said looking up from a Japanese magazine.

"Not helping." Axel said nearly glaring up at him on the top bunk. "But what to do with you to break you out of this? I can't take you back till Loran's dealt with. And you can't stay here much longer."

"Why not?" Demyx asked.

"Orphaned fledglings can't survive in this world very long, even with an 'adult'." Axel said. "Roxas and I can't stay here forever, and we can't leave Sora here alone. Especially with his emotions as unpredictably as they are now. I should know." Axe lowered his head.

Demyx just nodded and threw the magazine behind him. "I know. I kinda figured that when I heard Shorty's sob story and saw the news about those bodies being found bloodless." Roxas kicked the bottom of the lower bunk with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hearing Demyx say that triggered a memory. It was the day he and Axel met. _"Relax; we're not going to hurt you. . . I promise." Axel said trying to calm Sora down. "Now calm down, you'll get your heart beating again." 'Again?' Sora thought. His hand went right to his chest and he was dumbfounded when he couldn't make out his heartbeat. Getting really scared, Sora gripped onto Axel's shirt as Axel walked up to a small stone house._

That day, Axel had promised to keep him safe, and he trusted him. But to hear that there was a slight chance that Axel had possibly killed two people, it made him remember something else: _Axel eyes went from green to red. Sora then got really scared. _

Was Axel truly like that? Would he really kill? "You-you killed someone?" Sora asked slowly looking up at Axel, who did a face palm. Axel was hoping Sora wouldn't ask.

"Yeah." Axel admitted. "But only out of depression. I promise."

Sora just lowered his head and stood up. "Good night." Demyx shot up and jumped from the top bunk and grabbed his wrist.

"Be careful." Sora looked at him and nodded. He quietly slipped out of the house and into the chilly late fall air. Axel sighed and Demyx turned to face him.

"Roxas, why don't you go follow Sora into the snow. Demyx and I need to have a brother-to-brother chat." Roxas shrugged and got up and danced out of the house after Sora. After Roxas was gone, Demyx sighed and turned to his older brother.

"Will it hurt?" Demyx asked partly scared.

"Nothing more than two needles piercing your skin." Axel said closing that gap between them. Demyx nodded and walked over to the lower bunk and laid back as Axel climbed over and straddled his waist. Demyx's breathing was even as he waited for what was coming.

With a deep breath, Axel licked his younger brother's neck, making Demyx shiver. Then slowly, and as gently as he could, Axel sank his fangs into Demyx's neck. . .

"Hey, Sora!" Roxas called in a chipper way as he caught up with Sora and grabbed his arm spinning him in a circle. "Let's go to the park and built a winter wonderland!"

"Why?"

"Because this is my first winter with snow!" Roxas smiled. "And I want to build snowmen and it'd be a lot of fun." Roxas said hugging Sora's arm. "Come on! I know you want to!" Roxas said pulling Sora in the direction of the park.

"Fine! Since I'm being dragged there."

"Yay!" Roxas sprinted the whole way there. With it being the middle of the night, no one was around. So Roxas was able to build his snow people with his sparkly magic. Roxas also sprang up buildings and other small things like animals and other things. Sora just watched and added the little details. As he did so, he felt something icy hit him in the back of the head. Sora turned to Roxas who had his back towards him. Eyeing him, Sora magically whipped up a snow ball and threw at Roxas, who countered with his own. It was on! A full blown out war broke out between the two of them.

It didn't take long for Sora to start laughing for the first time in weeks. In response, Roxas tripled his ammo. Sora responded y throwing blocks on snow at Roxas. The two really were having a blast. But the sun raising brought that all to an end. After the war, Sora threw his arms around Roxas and apologized to him for being an asshole. Roxas just smiled and hugged back. The two then went back to the prison house to sleep. . .

Meanwhile, Axel had an unconscious Demyx in his arms. When he reached the gate, he kicked it open. That's when Luxord magically popped up. "Hey, I heard about Loran. Nice job mate." Luxord said patting Axel's back. That's when he noticed Demyx.

"It wasn't hard. I had a motive." Axel said looking at the sleeping mullet-head. "I'd do anything for him."

"I see. Marly mentioned this." Luxord said brushing his fingers against Demyx's cheek. "Come on, let's get him inside." Luxord led the way back to his bar. After the door was locked behind him, Luxord brought Axel upstairs to the living quarters. After carefully laying him on the bed, Luxord checked his pulse. "It's very faint." Luxord nodded. "For your first time, a very good job."

"Thanks." Axel sat down on the couch exhausted. "So, what's been going on?"

"Well, most of the ghosts are gone, mainly because Riku's drinking himself silly. Loran's got a bounty on your head. Saix is going to kill him and possibly Riku for what they did to Sora." Luxord said sitting next to Axel.

"He can kill Loran. No one would miss the bitch." Axel said. "But he can't kill Riku, yet. It won't solve the problem at hand."

"For someone so young, you speak as if you've live hundreds of years." Luxord smirked.

"How? Loran's thousands of years and he speaks worse than a drunk red-neck." Luxord laughed and patted Axel's shoulders.

"That's a different story." Axel shook his head as he smirked. "And by the looks of it, you might make it to the C.O.R.E." Luxord smiled.

"No thanks. When Lexaues is out of order, then I'll think about it. Until then I'll my soul priority is to watch out for my brother, the blond idiot I'm mated to, and Sora, at least till his creator is found, or he and Riku kiss and make up, if Riku grows a nut sac."

"Good plan. Now get some sleep." Luxord said clapping his hands together.

"Great idea." Axel yawned. He laid his head down on the pillow on the arm of the couch and pasted out. . .

When night came around, Axel, Saix, and for the first time in weeks, Riku sat in the back of the bar. One could feel the high tension and testosterone among them. Axel was the one to break the ice. "First, Sora's fine." Riku left out a silent breath. "He's like a zombie, but he's fine. Second, the silver headed asshole next to me needs to figure out a way to convince Sora that he does have a heart."

"That won't happen." Riku mumbled. "He's way too stubborn."

"So you're going to give up? Just like that?" Saix growled balling his hands into fists.

"Whatever it takes to keep Sora safe." Riku said taking a sip of his drink.

"But he's not." Axel said calming picking up his drink. Riku choked on his nearly sipping it out over Saix, which would have ended him, and he eyed Axel. "That town I took you to is highly religious. He can't keep his true nature hidden much longer. Someone's bound to figure him out, stake him, and crucified him."

"And you just left him there?" Riku demanded slamming down onto the table.

"I'm not the one who raped him and has to prove that I love him." Axel taunted. "You want him back so bad, you go get him." Axel took a sip of his drink. "I have my own problems."

"I agree." Saix said.

"What do you want me to do? Go to that town, get on my knees and beg Sora to come back with me?"

"That could work, but I doubt it." Axel said. "So I say, show him the you that you were before your mother died, not that I know that side. I think I'd be kinda scared if I did." Riku sighed and sat back down in the booth.

"But when can I?" Riku whispered snuggling into his arms on the table.

"Your deadline." Axe land Riku both looked at Saix. "Think about it. You'll piss Lexaeus off by proving him wrong, and with it being the holidays, it'll make the moment even better."

Riku sighed. "Fine." He got up and left the other two. When he stepped outside the bar, he looked up into the night sky. "Sora, you deserve better than me."

A week later, Sora walked into the school, not in uniform. He had no intention of staying. Slowly, he made his way to Demyx's locker to find Demyx cleaning it out. "Leaving already?"

"Yay." Demyx smiled slightly. "Sure you don't want to come? I can help with the rest of what's lost." Demyx offered.

Sora shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not ready to face everyone. This isn't the first time I've been wanted . . . And I don't want to be anywhere near him yet."

"I understand." Demyx took something out of his locker and sighed. "Here, I'd like you to have this." Demyx fastened a silver locket around Sora's neck. "We made it together."

"After our first kiss." Sora smiled taking the locket in his hands. "Why give it to me?"

"For old time's sake." Demyx pressed Sora against the lockers and gave him one last farewell kiss, and he wasn't hiding it. Everyone in the hall nearby gasped in shock. They all knew Demyx was gay, but they didn't believe Sora was. They didn't believe what they were seeing. Sora wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck in a tight embrace. The crowd must have really gotten big surrounding them, because the head master quite literally ripped the two of them apart.

"What is going on?" He demanded. Demyx just looked at him and pulled his hand off his shirt.

"Just saying goodbye." Demyx said shutting his locker for the last time. "It's been fun head master. Sora, be careful."

"I should tell you that. People like scaring fledglings there. I should know." Sora giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Demyx smiled. "See you when I do."

"Bye Mullet-head." The head master just stood there listing to the boys unable to understand what they were talking about. With a heavy sigh, Demyx walked out of the school with his back full of his small personal ideas that he had left to move and left to start his new life in Halloween Town. Sora's expression saddened at the sigh.

The headmaster shook his head. "Now Sora, it says in the-"

"I don't care." Sora followed the steps Demyx had taken out of the school. When stepped outside the school, the headmaster warned him of facing explosion, but Sora continued walking back to the house. When he got there, he walked back to his room and back in bed pushing Roxas over to the side a bit more. Sora closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, clutching the locket in his fist, as the white light flashed in front of his eyes. . .

"_You came!" Demyx smiled. Sora cocked an eyebrow and Demyx's face went blank._

"_Next time you want to confess something like this to me, tell me to my face so that way I can tell you I feel the same." Demyx smiled returned as Sora sat down in the booth next him and hugged him tightly. "You're very brave ya know, Bubblebrain. Coming out to me first with my parents the way they are."_

_Demyx chuckled. "Thanks." He smiled and looked Sora into his sapphire eyes. The two had a very fun time at Pop's. The old man himself gave them a free round of food and drinks. Then after Demyx kicked Sora's butt at _Guitar Hero_, they shared their first kiss. That was possibly one of the happiest days of their lives._

_Then that day came. Sora was at school and he found a letter in his locker. It read:_

_**Sora,**_

_**We know what you're doing. If it continues, you'll go to hell. The guys and I don't want to do this, but we'll solve the problem ourselves. You've been warned.**_

_Sora looked to find Demyx with a similar letter in his hand and a worried expression. Sora just ignored the letter and stuffed it into his backpack. He and Demyx went on their date that night anyway, and they paid the price. . ._

"Boys, are you going to spend all day sleeping again?" Sherrie's annoying high-pitched voice asked. It wasn't hard for her and the officer to allow Roxas to stay with them. Roxas just used his magic. After being woken up, Roxas and Sora glared up at her with sleepy eyes. They pulled the blankets up over their heads. "Now come on. Get up and get dressed."

"We are." They said together pulling the blankets down low enough to sure that they were fully dressed. "We'll get up later." They pulled the blankets back up.

"Then what about school?"

"There's no point in going. Demyx dropped out." Sora mumbled.

"Well-that's no excuse!"

"Who cares? I hate it there anyway." Sora growled. Sherrie finally gave up and left the boys to sleep. . .

Roxas normally slept soundly during the day, but he had a nagging feeling that something was pulling him. He finally sat up and looked around the room. The snow had really picked up outside. Roxas looked at Sora, who was sound asleep. He shrugged and laid back down. When he did, he heard a crackle. Roxas sat back up and looked at the pillow to find a piece of paper folded in four ways. Roxas opened it:

_Roxas, _

_I'm sure by now you're aware of my presence. Meet me at the big church with the _pointed_ roof. Not only do I need to talk to you, and I need you to deliver something for me._

Roxas knew this hand writing. He thought that it was him earlier. Roxas quickly jumped out of the bed and out the window to find the pointed roofed church. . .

When Sora woke up that night, he was surprised to find the other half of his bed empty. He looked around the room and didn't see him anywhere. "Where'd you go this time?" Sora got up and found the window opened. He closed it shut and walked over to the bedroom door. When he opened it, the door hit something. It was another jar. "Where are these coming from?" That's when Sora felt a pain in his stomach. Seeing how he hadn't really been eating right, he was hungry. He opened the jar and gulped it down in seconds. After the last drop was ingested, Sora placed the jar on the desk. He then went down stairs to see if Roxas was down there.

Just as he landed on the last step Roxas came through the front door. "Howdy! I has something for you." Roxas said placing a thin box on the coffee table. "I found while I was looking for food." Roxas smiled with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Liar. Someone asked you to deliver it to me." Sora said and Roxas grinned.

"But who asked me?" Sora looked up at Roxas.

"I don't know. I can't see a face, only eyes." Sora said closing his eyes. "They're-bright orange. . ."

"And that's it?" Roxas whined as Sora nodded.

"Sorry. So what's in the box?" Sora asked lifting the lid of the thin box.

"Now you should know that." Roxas smirked. "But anyway, it's your own male gothic Lolita!" Roxas smiled cheerfully. Sora suspiciously eyed Roxas dropping the lib.

"Ok Roxas, what's going on?"

"Nothing I really know about. I was just asked to deliver this to you." Roxas held up his hands. "I was also asked to ask you to wear this Christmas Eve night. And that's works because we'll be matching! Axel's bringing me one of mine."

"But wouldn't that scream vampire? Or is it just me?" Roxas laughed.

"Not necessarily. We'd just look like gothic kids rebelling against our parents." Roxas picked up the box and led the way back up stairs. . .

"_Are you ready?" . . . That voice._

"_Hm? It's you." Sora gasped and the voice chuckled. "What's so funny?"_

"_You just seem so surprised."_

"_Well, it's been fairly lonely here. Demyx is gone, and Roxas is leaving tonight." Sora lowered his head. "It's going to be lonely here tonight. And what's makes it worse, Riku has to spend this Christmas alone." Sora felt like he was on the verge of tears._

_He felt a hand go to his back. "Things will work out. Riku will succeed his father. You can be sure of that." Something shiny twinkled in front of Sora. It was the necklace Riku had given him. He had forgotten all about it. He grabbed it and clutched it to his chest. "Now, the time is nearing. Get dressed and go to the bridge."_

"_Why?"_

"_You'll see. Now, time to wake up."_

Sora's eyes flew open. He sat up and looked out the window. "It's stopped snowing." Sora got out of bed and pulled the box out from under his bed. He opened the box to reveal a Japanese black and silver Lolita. With a heavy sigh, Sora put it on. Before he turned to walk out the window, he looked at his reflection in a mirror. Be barely recognized himself from that poor little kid he once was. He once was the son to two highly religious parents who brainwashed him into believing their beliefs. Now, he was a strong, independent vampire who's going against those 'beliefs'. That vampire staring back at him looked as though he was very old and very wise. "It's just the Lolita." Sora smiled at himself. He turned around, with Riku's necklace around his neck, and Demyx's in his pocket, Sora left the house he was forced to live in for the last time. . .

Meanwhile, in Halloween town, Riku was woken up by Kova's obsessive barking in his ear. Riku groaned. "Saix, please get your mutt."

"He's your wake up call. Now get your ass in gear." Riku groaned again and kicked the blankets off of him and sat up.

"Go thing I slept in my clothes." Riku yawned. "Now you know Lexaeus is only going to make go to the celebration for a bit."

"I know. So go for a bit, then leave." Saix growled. "We're running short on time!"

"I know . . . But then again, time's never been on my side." Riku said running a brush through his hair.

"Alright. Thrillers ready for whenever you are." Saix said walking towards the door.

"Hey Saix." Riku called after him. "Thank you." Saix smiled and left. When he was gone, Riku looked at himself in the mirror. Could he really do it? Could he really convince Sora to come back with him? Riku balled his hands into fist. Whatever the outcome, he had to try. He just had to.

With his head held high, Riku walked out of his room down the hall to the ball room where a lot of people were gathered. They clapped as he entered, but he waved them to stop. He sat down in his pronounced chair and waited.

Saix was walking back to his room when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked down to find a spiky haired blond. "Roxas!" Saix knelt down to hug him. "You're ok."

"Yup. I heard that you missed me, so I stopped by to say hi." Roxas smiled. "Now I need to find Mom, without running into Dad. I'll see him later." Saix nodded and walked with him to find Larxene . . .

An hour later and it was reaching eleven thirty. Riku had been sitting there watching everyone be happy a jolly with the person they came with, which to him was a smack in the face. With a sigh, he stood up from his chair and walked back into the hall. With a deep breath, he ran down the hall in the direction of the stables. This was it. This was his last chance!

"Where are you going?" Lexaeus demanded grabbing Riku's arm.

Riku growled. "To prove you wrong." Freeing his arm, Riku continued his blot to the stables. As he entered, he found Thriller's stall empty. "Thriller?" He heard a neigh come from outside and he jumped over the stall wall and out the back door. He quickly mounted his trusted horse, grabbed the reins, and Thriller blotted.

The air was unusually cold and hit Riku face impairing his sight. "Come on Thriller!" The horse ran faster nearly knocking Riku off. "Easy boy." Riku wrapped his grip tighter around the reins as the horse reached top speed. They soon came in contact with snow. Riku knew they were getting closer. He let Thriller slow to catch his breath. When the town came into view, Riku dismounted and led Thriller through the town. On occasion, the horse would stop to inspect the snow. Riku would smile and look for any sign of Sora. When they came to the house Sora had left earlier, Riku picked up his scent. Letting go to the reins, Riku followed it passing he school, pointed roofed church, and police office. Thriller wasn't far behind him. It didn't take him long to reach the bridge where Sora was standing waiting.

With a heavy heart, and scared shitless, Riku stepped onto the bridge and walked up next to Sora and leaned over the railing. Sora just stared out into the misty river. "A little cold out tonight, isn't it?" Riku asked.

"Not really." Sora whispered.

Riku looked up at the sky. It was clear sky. The stars were all twinkling. Riku then turned his eyes to Sora. He swallowed hard. "Sora, I-" Sora didn't let him finish.

He wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. "Just shut up. I get. . ." Tears were running down Sora's face. Riku knelt down to eye with Sora.

"I don't think you do. I'm supposed to be setting an example for how we are meant to live. And by raping someone I care about isn't a good way to set that example." Riku brushed Sora's bangs out of his eyes. "I'll admit, I'm not perfect. I've fucked up a lot, and you deserve better then-"

Sora put his hand over Riku's mouth. "Riku, just shut up and kiss me." Riku stood up and pulled Sora close to him and into a tight embrace. Sora was lifted off the ground as h wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and tangled his fingers into Riku's hair.

When they pulled apart, both had tears running down their faces. "Ready to go home?" Riku asked.

"I was ready before I left." Sora smiled. At this point, Thriller had joined the two of them and licked Riku's ear. "Thriller!" Sora reached to pet his nose and Thriller licked his hand. Riku roll his eyes and looked back up into the sky.

"I wonder." He let go of Sora and picked up and handful of snow from the ground. With his hand raise to the sky, Riku released a flair. In a white flash, it started to snow. Sora smiled as the snow fell all around them. Riku also smiled. He turned back to Sora and helped him to mount Thriller. After he was behind Sora, Riku signaled for Thriller to start running. Sora closed his eyes a snuggled up into Riku's chest. With one hand on the reins, Riku held Sora close to him. He didn't want to let go, not after this. . .

Roxas was in the ball room with Larxene and Demyx. Larxene nearly killed him she was hugging him so tightly. Now she was just talking to him and Demyx about the holiday. Demyx picked up clearly that what he was use to didn't exist here. Axel soon joined them and Larxene took his hand. "Now, I want you to know, I don't that you and Roxas eloped, I just want you two to be happy. And I'm warning you; do anything to hurt him-" Larxene made her point clear when she summoned her knives.

"Point proven. But trust me; nothing's going to happen to him that I can't handle." Axel said with his fist over his heart.

"That's what I like to hear." She grinned. "Now where did Riku run off to?" She asked looking around for him. Axel grinned.

"He's gone to get Sora." Larxene and Roxas both went wide eyed. "What? Even though the guy's a total dick, he still deserves to mate like the rest of us, aside from Loran. He doesn't get to." Demyx, Roxas, and Larxene laughed. But Roxas soon stopped laughing when he noticed Zexion enter the ball room. His expression completely changed when he saw how emo his father looked.

"I'll be right back." Roxas said and he made his way through the crowd over to Zexion who was sitting in his chair. "Daddy." Zexion looked up at the sound of Roxas' voice.

"Roxas?" Zexion threw his arms around Roxas. "I'm so sorry Roxas." Roxas smiled and held his father in comfort. "Please don't ever do that again. I thought Loran might have. . ."

"Trust me, I don't want to." Roxas said. "So cheer up." Zexion nodded. "So does this mean Axel can come back?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Do have to ask my permission for that?" Roxas smiled and hugged Zexion. "Now to do what I have to do." Zexion walked over to Axel with Roxas. He apologized and did, like Larxene, accept the mating between him and Roxas. "Now, where's Riku?" Axel rubbed his temples and explained. . .

Riku and Sora soon pulled into the stables. Riku closed the back door and took off all of Thriller's riding gear. "That's a good boy." Sora smiled and stepped out of the stall. He noticed that on the wall was a sac of freshly pick apples. He grabbed one and handed it to Thriller. Riku looked at Sora and smiled. "The party should still be going on in the first ballroom, if you want to go."

Sora shook his head."Nah, I'd rather do something else."

"Like what?" Riku asked closing the stall gate and the two left the stables.

"Well . . . I gave it some thought on the way here, and I think-I think I'm ready." Sora felt his nonexistent blush rise on his face.

"Ready? For what-oh!" Riku went wide eye. "That ready. Are you sure?" Riku asked bringing them together.

Sora looked into his aqua green eyes. "I won't really know till I'm there." Riku smiled and bent down to meet Sora's lips. He lifted the shadows and held Sora close as they were moved to Riku's bedroom. Riku let go of Sora to go and lock the door. Riku then turned back to Sora who had sat down on the bed. Riku walked over to him and stood in between his legs. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist as Riku started to kiss his neck. Sora gasped as Riku stroked his sides. Riku pushed Sora onto his back and kissed.

Sora started to run his hands up Riku's shirt. Riku sat up and unzipped in throwing it to the ground. Sora sat up and untied his top and threw over with Riku's. Riku, hungrily, started kissing Sora's chest. Sora gasped as Riku stroked his chest and sides. Riku soon made his way to Sora's waist and pant line. He looked up at Sora with lust filled eyes. "You're not going to kick me?" Sora chuckled.

"Maybe later." Riku smiled and undid Sora's pants and pulled them down to his ankles.

"You are a virgin. I'd have anyone hard by now." Riku smirked and moved back up to kiss Sora, who wrapped his arms around Riku's neck as Riku started to stroke him. Sora didn't know what was happening. His head was getting foggy and he was feeling light headed. When Sora was to Riku's liking, he moved back down to swallow. First Riku started with a kiss, then he swallowed Sora in on gulp earning a moan from Sora. If either one had a heartbeat, Sora would have came in three. Riku licked his lips then climbed on top of Sora. "What do you know? I'm still here." Sora chuckled.

Riku had rolled onto his back to allow Sora on top of him. "Now this isn't fair. You still have your pants on." Riku grinned.

"Then take them off." Sora got off of Riku's waist and undid his pants taking them off. Sora carefully observed Riku's body. Everything about his body was perfect. His muscles were toned and undoubtedly strong. Slowly Sora restraddled Riku's waist. Riku smirked and ran his hands up Sora's sides. "You sure about this?" He asked. With a deep breath Sora nodded. Slowly, Sora positioned himself to where Riku would be allowed to enter him. It was painful at first, but a while, the pain subsided and turned into pleasure.

Riku sat up taking hold of Sora and rolled him onto his back. Riku put Sora legs over his shoulders. After doing so, Sora was hit a pleasure he knew no one could ever make him feel. He moved his to wrap him around Riku's waist and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku kept his pace steady and simple, for Sora's sake. He didn't want him remembering what he did to him last time, how rough he was. He knew they'd build themselves up to that. But Riku wasn't about to keep it that way for long. He was reaching his climax, as was Sora. "Riku-I'm gonna-" Riku bent down to kiss him.

"Then let's cum together." Sora nodded. Riku's thrust got harder and faster. The two soon reached their breaking points. Panting, Riku looked into Sora's eyes. "Sora,"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"I love you." Sora smiled and pulled Riku down into an embrace.

"I love you to." Sora pressed his lips to Riku's. After those seven words were spoken, it all started all over again. . .

Later that morning. . .

"Well, at least now I know what you're like." Riku smirked stroking Sora's back.

"And now I know what you're _really_ like."Sora said stroking Riku's chest.

"I still can't believe-"

"Shut up. It was all Loran's fault." Sora mumbled sitting up. "And it was my blood. This pure blood in my veins that's in search for the man who left it that way. . ."

"Ya know, it would be very interesting if Xemnas was your creator. Then you could, not only put Loran in his place, but over throw my dad." Riku sat up. "But Xemnas isn't one to really make fledglings. He only ever made one. And if he did, he would abandon them." Sora tilted his head and stared at Riku's neck. _What does his blood taste like?_ Sora thought. Sora ran his fingers along Riku's jugular. Riku smirked and pulled Sora close to him. "It's alright. . . Let's finish this." Riku whispered.

Sora kissed Riku neck before slowly sinking his teeth his neck. Riku gasped and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. Sora nearly melted. Riku's blood was cold, just as cold as his body, but it was delicious. Instinctively, Sora bit down harder into Riku's neck. Riku's instincts started kicking in. He leaned into Sora's neck, sinking his fangs the flawless skin of Sora's neck, once again tasting the exotic blood in Sora veins. The two then felt a jolt heating their bodies. It was like nothing either of them has ever felt before, and now nothing could keep them from doing it again. It was done, and it was final. Lexaeus was going to be pissed.


	11. Chapter 11

_And the nonsense continues. And a big stereotype is in this chapter. So those who believe in Jesus, use caution when reading . . ._

Chapter XI: Is He Really

Sora was standing in the hall looking at portrait he seemed to have missed during his tours to the big house. The person in the portrait Sora didn't recognized either, but Sora swore he saw him before. Sora thoughts were disrupted when he was barked at. "Hey Kova. Long time no see." Sora squatted down and was tackled by the furry husky.

"He's missed you." Saix smirked. "And, as hard as it is to believe, I did to."

"Aw, Puppy!" Sora got up and hugged Saix.

"Now don't go soft on me." Saix said patting Sora's back.

"Deal." Sora let him go and turned back to the portrait. "Saix, who is this?"

Saix looked at the portrait. "That's Xemnas." Sora tilted head. Then the gears started turning. Sora looked up at the portrait and smirked.

"Saix, come on. We need to go somewhere." Sora said grabbing Saix's wrist.

"Wait, where?"

"Church." Saix just stared at Sora. He couldn't believe he was being serious. But Saix knew that Sora was serious with just about anything he needed. So, he let himself be pulled by Sora. Kova just sat there and watched as he was forgotten.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Saix asked as the two stood in front, facing a church.

"Positive. There's someone inside we both need to see." Sora said stepping forward. Saix sighed and followed him. After entering the church, they paused in the lobby. Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The thing he was seeking, it was here. With a deep breath, Sora pushed the doors opened. As he and Saix stood there, everyone in the chapel turned to look at them. The officer Sora was forced to live with shot up. "Saix, please make sure the man standing over there doesn't get anywhere near me."

"Can do." Saix said as they walked down the aisle. "So, why are we here with these humans?"

Sora stopped a few feet from the hooded figure that was knelt down at an alter. "You said I'd understand everything after we met. And now, I think I do . . . Xemnas."

Saix's face went blank. With a chuckle, the hooded man stood up and turned to face him while pulling back his hood. The man was tan skinned and had long grayish white hair, along with those bright orange eyes Sora remembered so vividly. Xemnas smirked. "Sora, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"How? I'm stuck this tall forever now thanks to you." Sora moped as he stepped behind Saix. "But that's not all that important now." He pushed Saix into Xemnas' arms.

Saix wrapped his arms around Xemnas' waist as Xemnas held onto their embrace. "I'm sorry Saix." Sora rolled his eyes and smiled as they kissed. He did get annoying by their audience's reaction to it.

"Your 'holy father's' gay, get over it, butt munches." Sora said.

"Sora, that is no way to-"

"Please officer. Stop treating me like I care." Sora snapped. "You should have realized that by now."

"How dare-" Xemnas shut him up by lifting his hand.

"It seems that you never truly got to know Sora, like Demyx had." Xemnas said walking over to Sora. "Now, your son is an exquisite boy, very bright and strong willed. You should have tried listening to him before the incident happened. Then, maybe you'd still have your son." The officer and Sherrie just stared. The room was silent.

"What do you mean?" Sherrie demanded.

"Meaning I'm not staying here. I'm going home." Sora said crossing his arms.

"With Riku." Saix said heading for the doors.

"Oh really? So that was the problem." Xemnas smiled.

"Shut up, both of you." Sora said following them.

"Ah, come now. Let's leave this town behind." Xemnas opened the door to the door to the lobby. Sora was amazed to find that they weren't in the church lobby, but back into the big house. Sora yawned as Xemnas took off his cloak.

"Now, I'm just going to ask the obvious. How did you stumble along our little brunette friend, and why did you abandon him?" Saix asked as the three of them walked back to Saix's and Xemnas' bedroom.

"Fairly simple." The three sat down and Kova jumped into Xemnas' lap. "Cute mutt, but anyway, I was just going through the woods entering into the next town, and I was looking for a meal. That's when I noticed a group of teenagers gathered around one smaller kid. Then it happened . . . when the blood started to splatter, I knew he was in trouble. After the others were gone, I rushed over to help him. Even if the humans had gotten him to a hospital right then and there, there wouldn't have been anything they could do. So, I use the alternative. But, when I brought him back here, he slept for more than a day and I was getting worried. Sora woke up, but then he went straight back to sleep. I assumed the worst and I didn't want his memory to die. S I went back to the town to find out more about him." Saix sat there and thought about everything as Sora started to fall asleep on his lap.

"It all makes sense. Marly felt like a father figure because you made both of them." Saix said as he looked at Sora. "Hey, why don't you go back to bed? Riku's bound to find you missing." Sora nodded, wished the two goodnight, and wobbled out of the room back to Riku's room.

"He's nothing like the kid I heard about." Xemnas smirked. Saix got up from his chair, Kova jumped off of Xemnas' lap and sled into the closet as Saix straddled Xemnas' waist.

"He's special." Saix said resting his forehead against Xemnas'. "But why leave him a virgin?"

Xemnas shook his head. "I guess I wasn't thinking about it." Saix just chuckled.

"You never changed."

When Sora got back to Riku's room, he removed his clothes and got back under the covers. He felt Riku wrap his arm around him. . .

That night, Riku woke feeling slightly chilly. He looked over at Sora who was sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb that sleep, Riku simply pointed at the window to open the curtains, where he got quite a surprise. "What?" Riku sat up a bit at the sight of the snow out the window.

"What is it?" Sora asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's snowing out." Riku smiled. "I wonder how?"

Sora yawned. "Worry about it later and come back to bed." Sora pulled Riku back under the covers.

"Late morning?" Riku asked kissing Sora forehead. Sora nodded and wrapped his arm around Riku's chest. Riku closed his eyes and stroked Sora's back. It was so relaxing, just the two of them. But then that peace was soon broken-

"Riku! Sora! Merry Christmas!" Roxas shouted bursting into the room. _Crap!_ Sora thought. He forgot to relock the door.

"Roxas, must you be loud this early?" Sora groaned.

"If he wasn't, then there'd be something wrong with him." Riku said pulling the blankets off of him.

Roxas just stared at the sight of Riku naked. He never slept with Sora naked, unless-"You two so totally did it, didn't you?" Roxas grinned.

"Maybe. Or maybe I slept naked for a change." Riku said grabbing his pants.

Roxas just crossed his arms. "Then why is Sora naked?" Roxas asked pointing at the still sleepy Sora.

"Maybe because I fell victim to his charm." Sora said putting on the clothes Marly had given him his first day in this town a year ago.

"You so totally did!" Roxas cheered spinning in a circle. "So Sora, when do Axel and the rest of us get to say, 'We so fucking told you so!'?" Sora just glared at Roxas, but then the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile.

"You don't, because it won't be as big as what I have to tell everyone." Sora jumped up off the bed, and with pitter patter of his feet, he walked over to Riku and kissed him good morning.

"And what would that big news be?" Riku asked pulling his skin tight leather pants on.

"You'll see." Sora said pitter pattering to the door. Riku just grabbed a black T-shirt with the North Korean flag on it and followed. The three walked over to Saix's room, and just as Sora went to knock on the door it opened and Riku was pretty shocked to see who opened it.

"Xem-Xemnas?" Xemnas smiled at Riku's blank face.

"Good evening, Riku. I see you're in good health." Riku knew Xemnas well enough to know that he was in trouble. He could tell by the way Xemnas was smiling.

"If you're going to hit me, just do it." Riku begged cringing. Xemnas' expression changed to that of a disapproving father who was about to punish his child.

"I'm not going to. Not yet, anyway." Sora went wide eyes at the fear in Riku's face. "Now come, we have matters to discuss." Saix then immerged from the room and patted Riku on the back. The five of them walked into a big room that led into the main hall. In the back of this room were five ridiculously big chairs. Xemnas walked over and sat in the middle one. "Now, Sora, if you'd please." Xemnas signaled him to sit at his right hand. Sora nodded and walked over to it. But before he could sit down, he had to figure out how to get up.

"Need some help?" Riku asked lifting Sora up.

"Nah, I'll just let you do it." Once Sora was up, Xemnas lifted up his hand and then a bright light and ear piercing sound happened. Everyone instantly closed their eyes and placed their hands over their ears. The blast was only a single wave that would soon move over the entire town. When it was all clear, Sora opened his eyes and took his hand off his ears. "What the hell was that?"

"Xemnas' versious of an alarm clock or as we say, his way of saying 'get your ass up'." Riku said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. It's pretty annoying." Roxas said.

"Well I'm sorry. It's the only way I'm about to get Marluxia over here." Xemnas said bursting something off his fancy shirt. "Speaking of which, he should be here soon, along with some others." Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned their attention to the big doors as they were opened.

"What was that?" Zexion asked and his face dropped at the sight of Xemnas nearly glaring at him. "Sir, your back."

"This morning." Xemnas waved Zexion and Larxene, who bowed to Xemnas in respect. "Now Zexion Deven, since when can a mating be promised?"

Zexion gulped. "Never sir. I'll admit, I was foolish and reacted childish. I am truly sorry." Zexion bowed his head in shame as Xemnas nodded.

"Very well. All can be forgiven, but only because you saw your mistake and because you only humiliated yourself." Xemnas smirked. Larxene and Roxas chuckled and snickered. The doors again opened to reveal a sleepy Demyx and Axel, and a relieved pink haired Marly.

"Marly!" Sora flew out of the seat into Marly's opened arms.

"Sora! Oh, I was so worried!" Marly said spinning Sora in a circle. "You're not hurt are you? Nothing missing, no metal harm?"

"Nah, I think I'll be ok. But you should have seen the outfits I was forced to wear."

"I don't think I want to. Demyx gave me a pretty good idea of what they looked like." Marly said as Demyx waved. "Oh! How could they do that to you?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "I have no idea." Marly smiled and rustled up Sora's hair. "So, Xemnas! What the hell? You leave without telling me goodbye! What the hell is wrong with you?" Xemnas just stared.

"I'm sorry; I thought I told you. . . It must have just been Saix."

"It was!" Nearly everyone in the room said together.

"Haa, I feel loved." Saix smirked. Then Ansem, Loran, and Lexaeus joined the group. Only, Loran didn't seem so happy to see Xemnas and Sora like everyone else, not that Lexaeus was really happy to see Sora, but he was surprised to see Xemnas.

All eyes went to Loran. No one was happy to see, but in a twisted way, Sora was. "Hey Loran. Miss me?" Loran was speechless. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"When did you get back?" Loran asked a little shaken.

"I brought him home, asshole." Riku growled defensively.

"Now Riku, what is wrong?" Xemnas asked.

"Allow me." Sora said facing him. "The evening after Riku made his life's biggest mistake, I went to go back to Marly's, but Loran got in my way. The next thing I knew I was being kidnapped and forced into a motor vehicle. I was unblind-folded and saw that I was in the back seat of a vehicle with Loran, alone. That's when Loran started talking about this all master plan." Loran started shaking. He tried to turn around to leave the room, but Axel was blocking one door and Saix was blocking the other. There was no escape.

"And what was his plan?" Xemnas asked eyeing Loran.

"He said once he was with Roxas he'd do his best to over throw you and take control of the town. Then once that was completed he would go and bring me back here." Sora said glaring at Loran. "Apparently, I was a threat to him with my visions."

"And your big mouth!" Loran had crossed the line. Xemnas was up with his hand around Loran's neck, suspending him in the air.

"How dare you speak to my fledgling like that!" Everyone just stared. Sora just smiled. "And furthermore," Xemnas threw Loran slamming into the wall. "how dare you try to spread chaos."

"Um, I know it's not my place, but there is more to that story." Demyx said leaning against the wall.

"Oh yeah!" Sora said as if a light bulb went off. "Riku's not the only one here guilty of rape." All eyes turned to Loran as he tried to get up. His red eyes fixed on Sora. Marly pulled Sora behind him and summand his scythe.

"I must say Loran, in the past six thousand years, I've let you live and do as you've pleased." Xemnas sat back down in his chair. "But rape? It's intolerable."

"You think I'm 'intolerable'? At least I don't disappear for year at a time leaving my kingdom unattended!" Loran said baring his shuriken, two really big throwing stars.

"I don't leave with this town unattended. Ansem, Saix, and Zexion re all perfectly capable of keeping order." Xemnas said blankly. "Now, this is your last chance. Lay down your arms, and submit to my control, or I'll have to take deadly forces."

"I dare you." Loran's face grew twisted and evil looking. The usual 'evil' laugh escaped from his throat as he lunged forward at Xemnas. Xemnas just rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Loran suddenly froze. His body started twitching. His muscles tightened and he started gagging. Sora watched as Loran spit up blood and clutch his chest. Smoke started simmering from Loran's skin. The smell burning flesh filled room.

As Loran's flesh started to burn and sizzle, Sora could have sworn that Loran had tears in his eyes before this body burst into flames and was reduced to ash. Ash, that was all that was left. Stepping from behind Marly, Sora walked over to what remained of the big pain in his ass since he got here. He looked down at the pile in pity. "Loran didn't have to die. . . He just needed a big slap in the face." Sora said walking out of the room." Riku followed after him.

"Sora, wait a sec." Sora turned around to look at him. "No, he didn't need to die. But Loran was a time bomb just waiting to go off. That's why we didn't want you walking the streets by yourself."

"There's more to it than that."

"You're right." Xemnas said entering the main hall. "Loran was a serial rapist before he was turned. His creator only made him to try and break him of the power, but failed. After the usual five year growing state, Loran struck him down. After his creator was gone, Loran went back to his old habits, raping the young and innocent." Sora just sighed. It was no wonder Loran tried to get to him so badly. "No one can tell when he'd strike again. I was left with no choice." Sora just nodded.

"Fine."

Xemnas smiled. "Well, as I believe it is Christmas day, or night, which ever. So, I say, Marluxia, the kitchen's all yours to the time being."

"Really?" Marly's eyes narrowed.

"With Vexen's assistance of course." A big grin rose on Marly's face.

"Can do." Marly smiled as Riku did a face palm.

"And," Xemnas continued. "I also believe we have a commitment to celebrate."

"We don't have to." Riku said. Sora just smirked.

"Marly's extra chocolate fudge cake, please!" Riku looked down at him with a blank face. Sora just smiled. "Come on. You owe me big, remember?" Riku glared looking away from Sora in defeat. Sora and Marly laughed. . .

Early that evening, Riku and Sora were in their room getting ready for the celebrations. Riku was wearing his traditional gothic leather suit. Sora was in a black dress shirt with black skin tight skinny jeans. Riku looked over at him and smirked. "Ya know, we could just skip dinner and go straight to desert." Riku said pulling Sora against him.

Sora smiled. "I know. But I really want that cake." Riku groaned as Sora dragged him out into the hall and to Roxas' room. "You three ready?" Sora said poking his head in.

"I'm not sure." Demyx said stepping out of the room. "Riku, right." Riku nodded. Sora looked back and forth between the two and then ducked as Demyx drought back his fist and hit Riku square in the nose.

"What the fuck?" Riku shouted standing up to face Demyx.

"I don't take rapes lightly." Demyx said cracking his knuckles. "Especially when that person was boyfriend, who's been crying on your shoulder because the person he's falling for basically broke everything he had." Sora looked at Demyx. Demyx looked back at him and shrugged. "Hey Bubblebutt, Sora and Spoiled ass are ready, are you?"

Riku glared at Demyx as Axel and Roxas emerged from the room. Axel looked from Riku and Demyx to Sora who shrugged. The five of them walked to the rarely used dining room. Unlike last time, the room was filled with dimly lit candles, with red velvet cloths hanging from the ceiling. The table was set in a medieval like fashion. Silver platters were in a line on the table with real silverware and silver goblets and really fancy wine glasses. Sora and Demyx stared in awe.

"Enjoying the view?" Zexion asked. "Xemnas does this every time there's a special occasion." Zexion led everyone to their seats. Sora looked across the table at Marly and noticed a little annoyed long-haired blond sitting next to him. Marly caught that they were being watched and looked over at Sora, who just covered his eyes.

When Xemnas and Saix joined everyone, the celebration started. Xemnas explained to everyone, everything about why Sora was made and abandoned, who Sora was, with Demyx help, and apologized for not coming home sooner. Then, Sora and Riku were celebrated with a really big extra chocolate fudge cake with two gingerbread men that were decorated to look like them. Everyone enjoyed it and laughed at how Sora forced Riku to eat it.

After a lot of cake and clean up, Riku finally dragged Sora back to their room. "Think you ate enough?" Riku asked laying Sora back on the bed.

"No. I could eat Marly's cooking forever." Sora said wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. "But, I'd give it up for you." Riku smiled and kissed Sora passionately.

"I love you." Riku said.

"I love you to." Sora smiled. "For now, and forever."


	12. Chapter 12

_And the nonsense continues. And a big stereotype is in this chapter. So those who believe in Jesus, use caution when reading . . ._

Chapter XII: All Hollow's Eve

Sora was standing on a bridge that led into a small town, Demyx and Axel behind him. All three of them speechless. The dark gray and white mare next to Sora grunted and nudged him with her nose. Sora petted her nose. "Easy girl." He looked at Demyx, with a brown Quarter horse beside him, then to Axel, with a black mustang at his side. "Ready?" Sora asked.

"Only if you are." Demyx said swallowing hard.

"Dem, we'll be fine." Axel said. "We don't have to stay long." Demyx nodded and mounted the Quarter horse. Axel did the same and followed Demyx into the town and down the street. Sora stared out into the blank street. With a sigh, he turned to the mare and stroked the top of her head.

"Come on, girl." Sora said mounting her. "We have an invite to deliver." Standing on her hinged legs, she whinnied and bolted forward. Leaves brushed up from under her feet and all around Sora. Teenagers and other still out and about watched in amazement. Sora whistled. "Come on girl, come on." The mare shook her head and pushed her legs faster. When they came to the street Sora was looking for, he pulled on the reins to slow her down. He trotted down the street until coming to a two story white house with a police car outside. "Still on the force. Amazing." Sora dismounted and walked the mare into the yard. "Stay here, Beat-It." She grunted as Sora walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

It took a little while before the door was cracked open. "Hello?" Behind the door was a middle aged woman, maybe in her fifties. Sora smiled at her and her face nearly dropped. "Sora?"

"Sherrie?" Sora looked her up and down. "Hard to believe it's been twenty years; you're looking very nice." Sherrie blushed slightly. If Sora learned anything from living with his mate for the past twenty years, it was how to flatter people.

"Why thank you. I must say, it looks like you haven't changed at all." Sora scratched his head.

"I eat a well-balanced diet and exercise." Sora said. "Is John here? I have something to give both of you." Sherrie quickly moved out of the way to let Sora in.

"Did you come here on horseback?" Sherrie asked noticing Beat-It starting the lay down in the front yard.

"Why, yes. She needed a work, so I thought I'd bring her." Sora smiled. Sherrie nodded and shut the door.

"John and I were just getting ready to have dinner. Care for anything?" _Only if you're offering your blood. _Sora thought.

"No thanks. I ate before I left." Sora said placing his hand on his stomach. Not that he really wanted to eat Sherrie's cooking anyway. She wasn't the best, that or he was to use to Marly's mouth watering food.

"Alright. John, we have a visitor." Sherrie said leading the way into the kitchen/dining room. John's eyes widened at the sight of Sora.

"Sora?"

"One and only." Sora smiled at him, being careful not to show his teeth. "I noticed the patrol car outside. Are you still on the force?" He asked.

"Yes. It's my contribution to the community." John said proudly. Sora couldn't help but smile.

"You know, I remember that one time Kairi, the girl I always use to hang out with and swore that I would marry. Her cat ran up a tree and she climbed it to try and get him down." Sora studied the expression on John's face. "It's a good thing you had a latter, otherwise she'd be living in a tree house."

"You remember that?" John asked almost as if he was going to cry.

"How can I forget Kairi? She was my stalker." Sora said. "How is she?" Sora asked sitting at the table.

"She's married to Mitchell." Sherrie said offering Sora some wine.

"Thank you." Sora said sipping the glass of red wine.

"And they have three kids." John said.

Sora nodded. He hadn't seen Mitch since he threw the guy into the school lockers. "So anyway, to the real reason why I'm here." Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "This is a special invite to a Halloween party in my town. There's going to be a lot of food, drinks, music, and fireworks. Only thing is, is that this town does things you might not approve of."

"Like what?" John asked reaching out for the envelope.

Sora kept it out of his reach. "Like men brushing up every friendlily against each other, same thing with some girls. The music is mostly Marilyn Manson and Ozzy Osbourne. And, this town is like walking back in time to the English gothic era, minus the religion." Sora said firmly while finishing his wine. "Now, I'm going to leave this here. Only open it if you're going to come." Sora got up and headed for the door. "Oh, and you can meet my spouse. He's kinda itching to meet you." With that, Sora left them to think about the offer. Beat-It stood up and was mounted. Sora pulled on her reins and guided her to his next destination.

After leaving Sora, Axel and Demyx headed towards their childhood 'home'. Axel and Demyx were very hesitant to come. But Xemnas had been very persuasive. Demyx dismounted first and petted the Quarter horse. Axel sighed and dismounted the mustang. Following Axel, Demyx rang the door bell. Axel and Demyx were quite surprised to see the woman who opened the door. "Can I help you-Axel? Demyx?"

"Hey, Marcy." Axel tried to smiled but couldn't. "Is Jack here?" The really scraggly looking woman who seemed to be a chronic smoker nodded.

"Ain't sure he'll be too happy to see y'all." She let them in and into the living room. The house was the same smoke smelling, beer bottle dump it always has been. In the den, where their father would always be found, was a two hundred forty-three pound fat man sitting in his chair watching some sport. "Jack, ya got company." The man grunted.

"Who?" He asked.

"The ones you made Marcy conceive." Jack jumped at the sound of Axel's voice. He looked at Axel fear clearly in his eyes. After Demyx took in Axel's blood and pasted out, Jack came in demanding something from Demyx. Axel still had some very bad unresolved issues with Jack and when Jack found him on top of Demyx, he struck out at Axel with a beer bottle. In a short fit of anger, Axel threw him back in to the hall making him fly down the stairs. "So Jack, how's your back?" Axel smirked.

"Um. . . What are ya doing here?" Jack asked trying to change the subject.

"Demyx, you have more patience than I do." Axel said sitting on the sofa next to Marcy.

Demyx nodded walking over and turning off the TV, he stood in front of everyone. "Well, tomorrow night, our town is throwing a really big Halloween party. Our-mayor wanted us to invite you."

"There's going to be booze, sex, food, and a bunch of other stuff that everyone can enjoy." Axel said. "There's just one catch."

"And that would be?" Jack asked rather nicely to Demyx's surprise. He looked at Axel, who winked.

"If you do anything really, really, really, really stupid, then a good chance you'll be hospitalized." Demyx said. "So, think that over and don't open this unless you're positive about going." Demyx said handing Marcy the white envelope.

"That's all we wanted." Axel said standing up. "It's was good seeing everyone again." Demyx followed Axel out the door. He took one look back and waved at Marcy, who waved back.

"Axel, thanks for not being an ass." Demyx smiled hugging his older brother. They mounted the horses and rode off to meet with Sora. . .

When Sora came to the house that was in the picture he was holding he dismounted Beat-It and walked up to the house and rang the door bell. When the door opened, it revealed a surprised berry-headed girl he remembered as being his old childhood friend, Kairi. She seemed shocked to see him, but happy at the same time. "Sora!" She threw her arms around Sora. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Fairly happy." Sora said giving her a warm smile. "Is Mitch around? I have an invite for you two." Not really. It was only for Mitch, but why not invite Kairi? Then he might come.

"Yes. He's helping the boys with their homework. Come on in." Sora nodded and let him into the living room where Mitch and three kids that all seemed to be in different grade levels. Sora was hit with a small wave of guilt though when he saw Mitch in a wheel chair. "Honey, we have a visitor." Kairi said.

Mitch looked up a little shocked at the sight of Sora, dressed in all black leather with bright red vans. "Sora, what brings you here?" Mitch asked as if he was addressing an old friend.

Sora gulped and pulled out a second white envelope. "I have an invite for you and Kairi to an _adult_ Halloween party." Mitch and Kairi got the hint and asked the kids to go to their rooms for a little while.

"Why invite us?" Mitch asked bitterly. "Didn't you move to an all fag two?"

Sora tilted his head. "Not really. Sure, our mayor's gay, but his assistances are straight." Sora smiled. "And it's not like it's going to be a sex party; there's just going to dark music, some nudity, knowing Roxas, and a lot off food and drinks." Sora smiled. "So, I'm going to leave this with Kairi, and only open it if you are serious about going. Everything will be explained if you do." Sora said turning to head towards the door.

"Wait a sec Sora." Sora stopped and turned on his heals to face Mitch and Kairi. "What made you think you were gay?" Sora smirked and walked over to Mitch. He placed his cold hand on Mitch's face making him jump and Sora pressed his lips against Mitch's.

"I don't _think_ I am. I _know_ I am." Sora grinned and turned to walk out the door. "Sorry about that Kairi." She just waved it off and closed the door after Sora was mounted and Beat-It and down the street. "Now, to meet Axel and Demyx." Beat-It neighed and galloped down the streets and under an over pass to the place it all began. After dismounting, Sora walked over to the corner where he could still see a slight blood stain. Even though he nearly died here, he smiled at the memory off his beating. After finding Xemnas, Sora would wake up from nightmares screaming at the memories of the beating, and pain in gulped his body. Riku being right there would hold him till he fell back asleep. Riku lost a lot of sleep those past few years. But now, Sora came to terms with the reality. After all, if it was for what happened, he might have never met Riku.

"Hey, Pop's inside!" Sora turned around to find Demyx and Axel waiting for him outside the door. Sora laughed and ran up to them. Inside, music was playing, 80'sold school rock n' roll. The three sat at the bar. "Excuse me; we're looking for a guy going by the name of Pop's. Know him?" Axel asked sitting at the bar. The tender turned around and smirked at him.

"You're lookin' at 'im. SO, Axel, Demyx, Sora, what can I do for your?" A man in his sixties with a red-neck biker look to him asked them. "I haven't seen you since Xemnas made that big show at church that Christmas twenty years ago."

Sora laughed. "That was pretty fun. So anyway, we have an invite for you." Sora pulled out the last envelope and handed it to him.

"And invite to the vampire world? For me?" Pop's smiled. "Now y'all didn't have to do that." He smiled.

"We want you to come. And maybe stay." Axel smiled.

"Yeah. It's our big bash. It's fucking amazing. There's plenty of booze, sex, and food." Demyx said.

"And all the holidays are like it." Sora said. Pop's just looked at the envelope and sighed.

"Boys-"

"Please!" All three of them begged.

"Fine. Tell y'all what. If you can wow me tomorrow, then I'll stay with y'all. And if ya really can't, then I stay here and grow old." The boys sighed.

"Fair enough." Axel said. "So, three bloody marries, on me." Axel smiled. Pop's and the other two laughed. Drinks were made and like every other bloody marry Sora had, he gulped it don't. So afterwards, the three rode off back into town. Axel and Demyx went their separate way from Sora. Sora dismounted and led Beat-It through the back gate and over to the stable entrance. Shutting the door to the stall, Sora ducked underneath the wall. Reaching into the sac of apples, he grabbed two and handed one to Beat-It and snuck over to Thriller's stall and gave him the other one.

"Wow you are getting fat." Sora said as Thriller grunted. "But hey, I think Beat-It like big boys." Sora winked at him as Thriller nodded over to the gray and white mare, who rolled her eyes. Sora laughed and made his way through Saix's mutt pack and into the hall running into Zexion.

"Back already?" He asked. "That was quick."

"Well, one, I reeeeeeealllllly didn't want to go. And two, I didn't need an angry mob coming after me." Sora said pulling down his shirt. "And everyone's gotten old!" Zexion chuckled and shook his head.

"That's what happens to humans Sora, they age." Zexion patted his back and led him into the library. . .

That morning,

"So, according to Xemnas, that Mitch guy has accepted the invite." Riku said getting undressed.

"Oh dear." Sora said throwing his book shut. "Well then, someone's going to have to be with him at all times."

"Why?" Riku asked slipping under the covers.

"Well, I basically crippled him after throwing him into the lockers, only from the waist down, which make me wonder how he had kids." Sora said turning to face Riku.

"By the way, don't ever kiss him again. I nearly puked." Riku smirked pulling Sora under him. Sora laughed and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday." Riku smiled and kissed Sora's forehead.

"Thanks babe." Riku nuzzled up to Sora before falling asleep. . .

Later at sunset, six people were waiting at a bus stop waiting like the invitation instructed them to do. They all seem anxious. They couldn't figure out why, after twenty long years of a mysterious disappearance, Sora would just pop up and invite them to a Halloween party at where he was living.

"So I see everyone got an invite." Pop's said joining everyone.

"You were invited to?" The officer asked.

"Yup. Those boys really wanted me to see their home and spouses." Pop's smiled facing the street. Shortly after Pop's joined the group, the sound of hoof steps echoed in the street. Then everyone caught the sight of a carriage being pulled by four black Ardennes Horses. The driver looked at the group as he pulled the unusually sized horses to a stop. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and had a scare on the left side of his face. His gray and whitish hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Are these the guys?" His shrivel voice asked with a smirk. The door to the carriage was opened; a smaller grayish-blue hair boyish looking person stepped out.

"Depends, may I see the invitation?" He asked. The officer, Kairi, Marcy, and Pop's all pulled out the invites. "Yes, it's them." Zexion bowed in respect. "I'm Zexion Deven. I'm my town's wise man, to put it simply." The driver jumped down from the carriage and walked over to Mitch.

"Wow, little Sora did this?" The driver asked looking over Mitch. "Wouldn't think he'd be able to do it, if you didn't know better." The driver chuckled and looked at Kairi. "If you'd roll him over this way, Zexion and I can help him up. Zexion stepped back inside the carriage as the driver lifted Mitch up to the first step and Zexion pulled him in and up onto the seat. The first thing Mitch noticed about smaller Zexion was that he was able to lift him up too easily. Mitch, even though he's been in a wheel chair the past twenty, he was twice Zexion's size. So how did he pick Mitch up without any problem?

After loading the wheel chair, everyone else got into the coach. Sherrie and Kairi were fascinated by the interior. Zexion gave the alright for the driver to go. As they traveled, Zexion noticed that Mitch was eyeing him. "It's not really polite to stare."

"My apologizes." Mitch said. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

A smirk rose on Zexion face. "I'm twenty-seven."

"Wow. And you're considered a wise man?" The officer asked.

"Yes. I think of it as my gift from God." Zexion said smiling. Everyone seemed to relax.

"I have a question, if you don't mind me asking." Sherrie's voice chimed.

"Please." Zexion held out her hand.

"I couldn't help but notice that even though Sora's thirty-seven, so why does he look like he's still sixteen?" A twisted grin rose on Zexion face. Everyone soon grew worried.

"Fear not. Any questions relating to that will all be answered soon." He looked away from everyone and turned to look out the window. But his attention was brought back when Pop's handed him a note. Zexion raised an eyebrow intrigued. "Do they really?" Zexion smirked. "I'll see what I can do."

"Attention passengers, this is your driver speaking. We are entering the big gates. I do ask that you reframe of staring at the natives and stick close to the shorty with the grayish-blue. If you stray from the group-* chuckle* well pray to your god that you find the right person to help you." The driver said.

"Xigbar, I swear!" Zexion raised his voice irritated.

"Whoa, Zexy, just giving them a heads up. You know the people here." The group, aside from Pop's, looked worried. Mitch eyed Zexion down. He had a feeling that something was up. Zexion met his eye.

"Well," Zexion clapped three times. "Aren't you smart. So far, you're the only one to pick up on us." Zexion smiled and the carriage came to a halt. The door opened to reveal a pink haired man.

"Um, Zexion, Roxas seems to be consuming alcohol." Marly said and no one seemed to see Zexion fly out the carriage. Marly looked inside to the nearly shocked faces, so he smiled. "Sorry about that. Welcome all." Marly said. "I'm Marluxia . . . Not sure on my last name, but, I'll be one of your escorts for tonight. So, ladies first." Marly held open the carriage door as the women step outside taking in the whole town.

After Mitch was safely on the ground in his wheelchair, Marly rolled him up the slight hill and to a really big fountain in front of a really big house. "Who lives here?" Mitch asked as Marly rolled him up the ramp to the big house.

"This town's higher up. Kinda like royalty living in a castle." Xigbar said from behind.

"Who's undoing the horses?" Marly asked.

"Xaldin's a big boy. He can handle four horses." Xigbar said opening the door. "We know what you're all thinking, except one, he's knows what's going on. But besides that, you all know that about twenty years ago, Sora and Demyx came to live here with us, Axel, came twenty-five years." The group just stared at Xigbar. "Maybe someone else should explain."

"Man old man, you really are useless." A blonde wearing a very dark doll-like Lolita said walking down the main stairs into the main hall. "Nearly twenty years the young people joined our rather large town. And there's a tradition where after twenty years of living here, one must go back to where their living relatives and friends live and invite them here for Halloween." Larxene said walking up to the group of humans. "Now as the Lady of the house, how was your ride here?" She offered a smile.

"It seemed, a little, unexpected." Sherrie said. Kairi nodded. Mitch just stared at all of them. "So how are the boys?"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "As much of a pain in the ass as my son." She shook her head. "Oh, and thank you for watching him."

"He wouldn't be the cute little blonde boy Sora was always with, would he?" Kairi asked.

"That's him. In fact, Zexion, if your finish, sent him out here!" Larxene shouted behind her.

A side door opened and Roxas stepped out wearing a long black robe. His eyes instantly fell on Mitch. Turning to the side, Roxas waved someone over to him. A silver headed older teenage looking boy stepped out of the room. John and Sherrie noticed instantly noticed that he was dressed similarly to Sora. They instantly felt fear in the pit of their stomachs. Marly and Larxene looked at each other and nodded. Riku was going to break the ice to these six people.

"Good evening." Riku greeted to them. "John and Sherrie, I presume?" They nodded. Riku shook his head. "To be honest, I'm glad you came. When Sora speaks of you, it's kind of in a bitter tongue." Riku smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how you could trust Loran with his life." Riku snapped.

"And believe his version of how he found Sora." Roxas said. "That was kinda stupid." John and Sherrie, along with a lot of people, believed that Loran had found Sora in a back alley with his 'evil' kidnappers.

"Anyway, I'm Riku. The short, idiot blonde next to me is Roxas." Riku's expression grew to bored. "Through the big fancy door next is everything, as promised. Please note, that if you try to sneak out of here and see the town, there's a good, no, _very_ good chance you won't be seen again." With a smirked, Riku and Roxas pulled the doors open and everyone entered the hallway. . .

As midnight neared, Axel and Demyx were laughing about something when there were approached by Mitch. "Demyx."

"Cripple. How's life treating you?" Demyx asked.

"I fine." He replied bitterly.

"Now, I have a question; if you're paralyzed from the waist down, how did you have three kids?" Axel asked.

"The same way I'm sure you and other person almost do it." Mitch said coldly. "So, tell me. I've noticed some things about this place. And they're not exactly _human_. What's really going on?"

Axel smirked and started clapping. "You tell us. What's going on?"

Mitch leaned in so Kairi and the others wouldn't hear. "That Zexion guy, there's no way he could have made it through that carriage's small window, or exit it without being seen. And the fact that that the carriage driver has a yellow eye. And the fact that you *points at Demyx* and Sora hasn't aged at all since high school. How is any of that human?" Mitch's eyes were glaring at Demyx who just grinned. "I know what you are."

Axel and Demyx then clapped three times. "Finally. Someone got it." Axel shouted to the other side of the room. From behind, everyone could hear clapping. Every person in the room turned to face Sora.

"Now say it. What are we?" Mitch shook his head. "Well you clearly know. And I know you do. Tell them. Tell them how everyone here is damned. Tell them what we are." Mitch remained silent and Sora sighed. "Pansy. Pop's."

Pop's chuckled. "Everyone here's a vampire. How hard is that to see?" Gasps were heard all throughout the room. Sora looked over to Sherrie and John, who were horrified. Sora just smiled.

"Well that's a load off. Now, you can either stay here and miss the fun, or go outside and enjoy the show." Marcy walked over and put her hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Is that true?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah. That's why we disappeared." Axel looked her in her eyes. "But you have the right to know." Axel got up and left the room, Demyx followed him. Kairi ran over to Mitch and grabbed his hand fearfully. Sora looked at both of them in pity.

"You are partly responsible, Mitchell." Sora said coldly. "But I should thank you for what you did. If you hadn't, I might not have found the person I love." With that, Sora joined Axel and Demyx in the exiting of the room. Pop's stood up and walked up to Larxene.

"Is this where the party starts?"

"Yes, yes it is." She smiled. "Do follow if you like." She said over her shoulder to the shocked humans. Marly and Xigbar followed. It took awhile, but everyone else followed. Zexion watched them and figured it was only to find out more about Sora more than the other two.

"Have fun." Zexion whispered. . .

Outside, the group of seven found a really large crowd of vampires. Of course being human, they were instantly noticed. But they all kept their distance. The music started in the background. This time, to make everyone a little jumpy, Riku added his new trick and made everything foggy. The music started (Marilyn Manson's version of Sweet Dreams). In the fog, a small shadowy figure was twirling around the fountain. It was wearing a frilly skirt that looked like one of the legs had a slit all the way up to the waist band. The shadow performed a skillful ballet as the music played on. The fog cleared some to reveal Roxas wearing a very thin garment was mostly black silk laced by black lace. He was wearing a black spiked collar with a chain hanging from it. Roxas' eyes met with the humans. He wasn't able to hide the lust behind his eyes. Sherrie found it hard to believe that the little kid that lived with her and her husband could look so tempted and lustful.

After _Sweet Dreams_, _This is Halloween_ started and the Jack o' Lanterns started to fall from nowhere and explode in tone with the beat. Sparks flew and the crowd cheered. As the Jack o' Lanterns exploded, candy would fly out along with adult treats. Roxas jumped up at:

_In this town,_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

In a mist of silver wind, Riku at:

_Won't you make way for a very special guy?_

_Our man Jack,_

_Is king of the pumpkin patch._

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now!_

He stood at the top of the fountain proudly, with Sora at his side. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed as the song came to the ending verse. At the very end, Riku threw up his hands unleashing the orange sparks that Sora loved oh so much. As the song ended, the crowed clapped and Sora, Riku, and Roxas waved to them all. . .

"This is the guy you're married to?" Mitch basically demanded.

"Yup. He may seem like a dick, and he is, but he's not so bad." Sora said hugging him.

"But he's the guy that Loran said raped you." John snapped.

"Um, Loran raped me to, he just left the out." Sora snapped back. "But unlike Loran, Riku put himself through hell to try and win me back. Not that there was much chose." Sora grumbled.

"Why not?" Sherrie demanded.

"It's simple Sherrie." She jumped at the sound of Xemnas' voice. "Our kind really doesn't have a choice when it comes to our partners. We imprint, or mate, with a shared blood connection. No one really knows how it works, but that's how it is." Xemnas smiled. "And that was a great show. Great use of pumpkins." Roxas grinned and Sora gave him a thumbs up. They planed this year's festivities.

"So, now that the in-laws know each other, Pop's it's time you met Luxord." Sora said pulling his sleeve.

"Fuck yes!" Roxas said and the two dragged him over to the bar. The music was booming inside. Demyx was at his usual spot at the DJ's table. Sora walked over to him and asked him to play and classic, _Rock N' Roll All Night, And Party Every Day_. Pop's and Luxord got along great and both agreed on one thing, that since Pop's lost his bet, that Luxord was going to change him. Xaldin wasn't too thrilled about that, but Sora reassured him Pop's wasn't going to be a problem.

Back at the big house, nearly all the people were starting to fall asleep. Xemnas was very reassuring that they'd get home safely, but every one of them didn't want to fall asleep. They had good reason not to. But Xemnas made sure that they did. . .

The next morning, morning, Sherrie and John woke up in their bed. They both wonder if the night before had been a dream. They hoped it had been, but then they found a letter. It was from Sora.

_Sherrie and John,_

_You may feel like the past night was a dream, but it wasn't. Everything really happened. Every word that was muttered and very action that was made. I am a twenty-year-old vampire. I am in love with Riku, who, by the way, is a prince. Xemnas is the one who made me this way. Mitch is the reason I'm part of the living dead. And you two just got the biggest slap in the face I can give you. You can choose to believe it or deny it. I don't care. This is it, and even though I hate you both, I hope you fine peace in your lives._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Sora_

Sora and Riku were sitting at the base of the misshaped hill staring into the early morning sun. "Did you really mean what you wrote?" Riku asked, the wind gently blowing his hair in his face.

"Yeah. I really did." Sora said with a small smile.

Riku sighed. "So what do we do now?"

Sora looked him in the eye. "We live out our lives the best we can." Sora leaned against Riku's shoulder. Riku laid his head on top of Sora's. They had forever to figure everything out. They had forever and a day.

**Author's Note: **

I just want to say thanks for those who've read, reviewed, and favorited this story. Even though the story line is a lot different then what I first had in mind, it turned out pretty good. I do hope you truly did enjoy, and I am wondering how many readers figured out that Xemnas was Sora creator before it was mentioned. I could continue rambling, but I might bore you. So, see you some other time. C:


End file.
